Survival of the Fittest
by 2dragonkat
Summary: Natural Selection is the preservation of favored species in the struggle for life. Only the fittest will survive. And Darwin's theory does not just apply to species on Earth. Sequel to "Alternate Reality" and "A Saiyan Way of Life".
1. Author

**Title:** Survival of the Fittest

**Author:** Dragonkat

**Rating:** Mature

**Warnings:** mpreg, yaoi, violence, language, and probably other things I can't remember.

**Disclaimer: **...sigh...yes I'll admit it, DBZ and its characters do not belong to me, they belong to Akira Toriyama. I just hijacked the boys for my story. The only parts that do belong to me are the plot and the twins. Otherwise I got nothing and I get nothing but sadistic satisfaction from writing this.

**Summary:** Natural Selection is the preservation of favored species in the struggle for life. Only the fittest will survive. And Darwin's theory does not just apply to species on Earth. Sequel to "A Saiyan Way of Life"

* * *

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**Author's Notes: **

It's finally here! I'm so sorry it took so long to get this story out. The plot has changed quite a bit which slowed up my writing. This story is different than its predecessors. My writing style is slightly different than it was two years ago, not to mention the plot is deviating a bit from my fluff and stuff of "Alternate Reality" and "A Saiyan Way of Life." This is a big story, very long, and pretty detailed and complex. Hopefully I can keep up with it.

Also note that the title of this story will not become clear until much later in the story, probably around chapter 11 or 12, but it is very important to keep in mind. This phrase has guided my decisions for this entire story, just as it's guided me through my major in college. I'm finishing up my last semester, so this story is a tribute to the work I've put in both my degree and my stories.

This first chapter will be dedicated to my ANs. I've found in my past stories that the chapters can get pretty heavily clogged by my ramblings. So unless an AN has to do specifically with the content in a chapters you'll find my ANs for updates here. This is also where I'll have my disclaimer, summary, etc so I don't have to repost that for every chapter. This will also be where you find updates for each new chapter and other things I don't want sharing space with the story.

* * *

Now to give out some special **THANK YOUS:**

Julesie – My dear sweet muse. You have been with me since the beginning of this intrepid journey. You helped me design the skeleton of this story, and have inspired me to persevere even when I was feeling lost in this fandom. Thank you for all of your help.

Red Kasei – My darlin', my muse. You helped me put the bones story together, you helped me dig deeper and really push to make not just a sequel to other work, but to make a story. This work would not have the depth and life it has without you. Thank you for your help.

SaiyanBride – The newest addition to my muse harem. My dear you are incredible, not only have you helped me beta the chapters, but you have always been there to question decisions and plot points. You have inspired me to take this story to a whole new level, to make this something I can be entirely proud of. You've helped with the details and fine tuning that can take a story from good to better. Thank you for being so amazing.


	2. Chapter 1 : Bouncing Baby Boys

Chapter One – "Bouncing Baby Boys"

WC: 4,245

* * *

Vegeta purred quietly, smiling softly down at Keigo who was curled up in his arms, having his 'middle of the night' snack. He gave a soft yawn a moment later, eyes blinking rapidly as he tried to dispel his sleepiness, tucking his legs covered in soft pants beneath his body, his chest bare from feeding his babies. He had realized coming into this situation that he'd be losing sleep. He had already done so when he had raised both Trunks and Goten…but this situation was a little different.

The prince glanced over with a grin as his mate, Goku, played with Takeo, the oldest of the twins. Right now Goku was prancing around the room, wearing his own set of pajamas, Takeo in a soft little onesie just like Keigo, holding Takeo under his armpits, spinning the boy around like he was flying. He shook his head in exasperation. "Baka," he called softly, raising an eyebrow when Goku looked at him innocently, Takeo still squealing in his arms. "Don't rile him up, we'll never get any sleep otherwise."

Goku chuckled sheepishly, adjusting his grip to cuddle Takeo to his chest. "Sorry little Samurai, your Papa doesn't want to stay up late like we do," Goku cooed to the child in his arms, wagging his finger in the baby's face. Takeo just gurgled happily and grabbed his father's finger, gnawing on the tip.

His mate came and sat beside him on the loveseat he used to feed his cubs, as it was right next to their crib, nestled in the corner of the master bedroom. Goku leaned in and nuzzled his neck in apology, nipping the soft skin there before leaning back. Vegeta rolled his eyes, his attention going back to Keigo suckling his nipple, his sweetest and youngest son murmuring in contentment as his belly was filled. A moment later Keigo pulled away with a pop, eyes drooping in sleepiness. Vegeta huffed in affection, bringing his three month old son up to his shoulder where a little blanket rested, patting the boy's back until he gave a little burp.

Takeo seemed to have calmed as well and Vegeta slipped an arm around his little warrior, scooping him out of his father's arms and taking them both to their crib. He nestled them down side by side, smiling as their tails twined together for comfort. Keigo lay on his stomach while Takeo lay on his back, once again twirling a chunk of his hair around his finger, both of them falling asleep, their little bodies going lax.

Vegeta purred a bit louder, leaning over them, tucking their blankets around their small bodies, kissing both of their foreheads in goodnight. He pulled away from the large crib, glancing up when he felt heated eyes on him. His mate was staring at him, dark eyes so soft and loving, but passionate and Vegeta felt his cheeks flush reluctantly.

"What," he whispered, walking away from their twins and going to their large bed, pulling back the covers.

Arms came around him seconds later, as he was poised to climb into bed. Goku nuzzled his neck, both of them tumbling onto the mattress as his mate's chest rumbled with his deep, sensual purr. Vegeta huffed, squirming around until somehow they ended up tucked in their own bed, Goku spooned tightly to his back. Vegeta sighed and closed his eyes. His mate was being extremely affectionate…which meant he wanted sex. Now Vegeta wasn't adverse to the idea but he did want to catch some sleep before his boys woke up for their 'almost sunrise snack'.

"I was thinking about how happy you look Vegeta…and how happy I am that we finally have babies we can call our own," Goku whispered into his ear, giving the appendage a little nibble. It was rather sweet actually and Vegeta gave a little smile, he was happy too. "I was also thinking I should get you pregnant more often."

THUD.

Vegeta didn't even turn to see if his mate was alright after he had smacked him right on his perverted grin, the man sliding from the bed to land on the floor. He heard a chuckle and he humphed, pulling the blankets around his body tighter. The bed dipped as his mate climbed back in, curling around his smaller body once more. "Sorry babe. But it's true, I'm really happy…and I just want to express that with you," the tone of his mate's voice was honest, if a little sappy and Vegeta rolled his eyes, turning in Goku's arms.

When he was face to face with his mate he wrapped powerful arms around Goku's neck, leaning in and kissing him. No matter how much his mate could annoy him…he was still his mate…his soul-mate at that, and Vegeta loved him above all others. The arms around him tightened as they kissed, lips pressing tightly together, tongues sinking into warm mouths easily, sensually. But Vegeta pulled back, kissing the tip of Goku's nose.

"You know I don't like doing it with them in the room," he murmured quietly and Goku suddenly took on a contemplative look.

Vegeta's eyes widened at the covers were tossed from their bodies and he was hauled out of bed, tossed over his mate's shoulder like a slab of meat. He spared a glance at his happily slumbering cubs, wishing for a moment he could join them in sleep…but…

They hadn't done it in a week, and Goku wasn't the only one eager for a romp.

The prince was set down gently on the cool tile of their bathroom, his mate nuzzling him gently as he turned on the shower, licking at the claim mark on his left shoulder that Goku had put there over ten years ago. His hands dug into the shirt on his mate's back and Vegeta pulled it off, running his hands over the taunt smooth skin, their pants fell to the floor as they kissed once more. Vegeta was pulled in when the water was steaming hot, sighing as the droplets of liquid pounded against his tired and aching muscles. Raising two full blooded Saiyan twins was no easy feat. There were days Vegeta would rather take on Buu for all that he went through. But in the end they were his precious boys and he would do anything for their happiness.

Goku's mouth found his own once more, bending him backwards, their faces now pelted by the water, their kisses wet and sloppy, but oh so warm. Large hot hands stroked over his body, fingers digging into his back when he sucked at Goku's questing tongue, the hands then retaliating by grabbing his ass firmly, squeezing tight, bringing his hips to press tight to Goku's. He moaned at the feel of his lover's already stiff cock jutting into his hip, the erection a hot brand against his groin, his own cock rising to the occasion.

He was suddenly turned and pushed chest first into one of the tiled walls and he gave a passionate shout at the shuddering contrast of the cold tiles on his flushed body, his new erection bumping against the cool wall, jerking at the dual sensation of hot water and cold tiles. Vegeta whimpered when he heard his mate kneel behind him, Goku's mouth first finding the base of his tail, the appendage twitching in passion, shaking off water droplets as his aroused scent was released from the pores on his tail, filling the room with his scent.

A stronger and muskier scent joined his own moments later and Vegeta groaned at the smell…it was the smell of him and his mate, joined together in ardor. His body shook with passion induced shudders as Goku nibbled at the base of his tail, one of his hot hands coming up to cup his erection, giving Vegeta something warm and soft to thrust into as the pleasure became too much. That wicked mouth trailed lower, abandoning his tail which made Vegeta whimper in loss, but he moaned loudly when that mouth found something new and equally sensitive to play with.

Vegeta spread his legs wantonly, arching his back to jut out his ass towards Goku's hot mouth, voice dissolving into whimpers and moans for more as his mate licked at his twitching entrance. That wicked tongue pressed against his wrinkled orifice, but not enough to breech, leaving Vegeta aching for more. He rocked his hips and waved his tail, begging with his moans for more. Goku continued to tease, licking around and around but never in, teeth coming to play as they nibbled at the edges of his entrance. Vegeta's hips jerked at the sensation, reaching the hand back not braced on the wall in front of him, which was quickly warming from his passion, and grabbed onto his mate's thick hair, trying to convey that teasing was no longer needed.

It had been too long since he had had his mate's thick girth sheathed within his hungry body.

Goku got the hint but instead of dipping his tongue in he thrust two wet fingers into his body, delving deep and wiggling around, his body easily relaxing to their intrusion. A soft chuckle bubbled up from his mate's chest, echoing around the room, mixing with the sound of the shower.

"You sure are eager Vegeta," Goku whispered, leaning in and biting at his ass, leaving little red marks on the otherwise flawless skin.

"Shut up. Less talk and more fucking Baka," he growled in response, finally finding his footing and shoving Goku's hand away from preparing him.

He wrapped a hand around Goku's throat, yanking his mate to his feet and shoving him against a different wall, grinning when the man gasped and shivered from the coolness of the tile on his overheated body. Vegeta said nothing, he just jumped up, wrapping arms and legs around Goku, reaching down to grab his mate's long and thick cock, mouth watering a bit at the feel of the hot organ in his hand. But he didn't pause too long, for his mate came back to himself, hands going to hold his ass, sharing the burden of his weight.

Vegeta purred and positioned himself, locking eyes with his mate as he slowly sank down, mouth falling open wordlessly at the pleasurable stretch of his muscles, the intrusion of his mate's erection welcome and oh so desired. Goku groaned and growled as they continued to stare at one another, both of them leaning in to kiss, which turned into more licking than anything else, both of their mouths wide open, tongues dueling in the mixture of their breath and the steam of the shower, chins, cheeks and noses getting attention from their playful tongues.

He was seated in a heartbeat, both of them sighing into one another as Vegeta's body twitched at the stretch, his muscles squeezing and stroking the large erection buried perfect and hot inside of him. They were frozen, panting as they got used to being joined once more.

And then Goku growled, turning and slamming Vegeta into the tile he had been leaned against, lips pressing tightly to Vegeta's before the prince could shout in surprise, drawing blood from their lips as he thrust hard, not sparing a moment of their lovemaking. His hips pistoned back and forth, their skin slapping wetly together, mostly drowned out by the spray of the shower. Vegeta shouted against his mate's lips, fingers digging into his tense shoulders as his mate wasted no time, his hips slamming against his own.

Each pleasurable drag against his prostate had his body tightening in pleasure, causing Goku to jerk against him, thrusts becoming more powerful as Vegeta sensually massaged him from within. In and out, in and out, his mate's cock hot and hard, reaching in and touching every inch of him, leaving Vegeta breathless with each powerful snap of hips. He ripped his lips away from Goku's, head tossed back to rest on the cool tile, panting and moaning, eyes clenched shut at the sensational feelings coursing through his body.

Goku suddenly stopped, but only for a second as he quickly hooked his arms under Vegeta's knees, bending the prince in half, and giving him a new angle. With Vegeta in position Goku went right back to thrusting, his mate growling as he humped him, teeth bared in pleasure. It made Vegeta scream. The new angle had Goku's large cock slipping deeper into his body, sinking in and dragging across his prostate roughly, stabbing at that pleasurable spot with each slap of his hips against the prince's own.

It was over too soon and Vegeta's back arched hard, his chest pressed tight to the heaving one of his mate, voice caught in his throat, his body breathless so he could make little more than a gasp of pleasure as he came. His body dissolved into delicious shudders, his already tight body getting impossibly tighter around his mate's cock and just a few thrusts later Goku went taunt in his arms as well, actually howling a bit as he released deep inside of the prince, his seed hot and thick.

Vegeta trembled in his arms, skin over sensitized, body slumped in exhaustion though as he panted into Goku's neck. His mate panted into his own and Vegeta gently stroked his hair in comfort, their bodies shaking at the intensity of their loving. Goku's cock softened within his debauched body and slipped free moments later, pulling a whimper from Vegeta's throat at the feeling of loss.

Goku suddenly shivered in his arms and he realized it wasn't from passion but from the water, now lukewarm, that rained down on his large mate's back. They some how disentangled themselves, muscles languid like jello as they very quickly rinsed and jumped out of the shower before it got too cold.

Before Vegeta could grab a towel to dry off, his mate's arms were around him once more and then he gasped as the man powered up slightly, drying both of them instantly from the heat of his power. Vegeta purred at the display of his mate's strength, patting his mate's arms and leaning into his hold. The prince was scooped up seconds later and carried back to bed where he was laid down. He burrowed into the soft pillows and mattress, eyes drooping as he watched Goku retrieve their blankets as he settled down beside him, covering them both.

The prince curled close, murmuring in contentment as he was wrapped in his mate's strong arms. He spared a glance at the clock that hung over his cub's crib, noticing that he still had about three hours to sleep until their next meal. Even though he would lose sleep it was worth it.

Vegeta vowed to never go a week without sex again, no matter how tired he was.

* * *

Gohan entered his parent's house to a very unexpected sight…though it wasn't uncommon.

He and his mate Piccolo had come for a visit. Gohan wanted to spend time with his Papa and the twins and Piccolo wanted to do some training with his father, apparently his mate suddenly decided he needed to be stronger so he could at least match Gohan's power…for some reason thinking as he was the dominant one in the relationship that he had to be stronger…which was preposterous but Gohan's words fell on deaf ears so he let the subject drop.

His mate could go and exhaust himself for all hours of the day with the thought that he was a bad mate because he wasn't at the Saiyan's level…just as long as he came home and gave Gohan some much loved attention. The training lately had been paying off though, Piccolo was getting stronger and Gohan was learning a great deal from helping his Papa with the twins…he was starting to feel ready for his own family, but that was neither here nor there.

The real situation was the one he and Piccolo walked in on in the living room of the Saiyan abode. Goku was passed out on one of the couches, head hanging off one side and snoring as Keigo sat on his stomach, steadily pulling apart his father's shirt by pulling on a single loose thread. It was half undone when Gohan walked in. His papa was crashed on the floor, face down, back rising and falling evenly in sleep, Takeo lying next to his head playing with his hair.

It was an utterly adorable sight. Gohan felt himself smiling until he noticed Takeo start to do something. His baby brother took a giant fist full of Vegeta's hair and pulled…very hard.

"Uh oh," he muttered, he and his mate exchanging worried glances.

"FUCK!"

His papa's resounding shout of pain at his hair being ripped out set off a series of events. Takeo burst out crying, the six month old baby still clutching a thick chunk of hair in his tiny fist. His father awoke with a start to the sound and he sat up much too quickly, giving a yell of surprise. But Goku's movement sent Keigo sailing out of his lap, the youngest baby crying in surprise.

But Gohan was prepared and he was already waiting on the other side of the room as the events unfolded, easily catching his youngest brother. This wasn't an unusual circumstance to unfold.

Gohan watched with a smile as his parent's composed themselves, knuckling the sleep out of their eyes as they stood, Vegeta bouncing a wailing Takeo in his arms, retrieving a sobbing Keigo from his own. "You really need to get more sleep Pops," he said softly, following his papa as he self the living room for the kitchen. "This isn't safe to have you both passed out, no one is watching the twins, and who knows what they could get up to unsupervised."

Vegeta turned slowly to him and Gohan took an involuntary step back at the dark look on his papa's tired face, dark circles under his eyes adding to the menacing look. "You have a cub of your own brat, and then say that to me again. Hell have two and see what they can get up too, I know very well, this isn't the first time I'm raising two Saiyans in this household," Vegeta growled, the sound immediately quieting both of his brothers who stared anxiously up at their papa even as they cuddled into his arms.

Vegeta disappeared into the kitchen and Gohan was about to follow him when his father and mate came out into the hallway, Goku gazing sadly at the tatters of his shirt. "I lose more shirts this way," he muttered.

Piccolo just rolled his eyes, coming to him and planting a soft kiss on his mouth, lingering for a moment, pulling a sigh from Gohan's mouth as he pulled away. "We'll be back at sundown," Piccolo said softly, stroking his face and then turning, grabbing his tired father by the ear and dragging him out the back door.

Gohan smirked, now he had to think that his father was getting more exhausted from their daily spars instead of his mate, Piccolo was like a slave driver. He shook his head in affection and then walked into the kitchen, smiling warily at his papa as Vegeta lay the twins in a playpen next to the dining table, growling at them to stay put as he went to make a snack for himself. Vegeta glanced at him and waved him into the room, looking a bit more bright-eyed and giving off a less ominous presence so Gohan figured the grumpy stage of his papa's day was over with for now.

He went over to his brothers, kneeling down next to them and watching as they climbed over one another, gnawing on each other's tails and testing the structural integrity of the playpen they were in. Takeo soon found a plastic rendition of Cell which he started to bite at, leaving Keigo alone. His youngest brother spotted him and crawled to the side Gohan sat at, looking up with shining black eyes, arms lifted, asking in baby talk to be held.

No one could ever resist that face, not even the most evil creature in the universe. Gohan glanced up at his papa who sat at the counter, digging into a stack of twenty sandwiches, a meager snack. Vegeta looked over at them, gave a little smirk and nodded and then turned back to his sandwich. Gohan smiled brightly and stood up, reaching down and scooping up his sweet brother into his arms. He never got enough of holding him, or Takeo for that matter. For the past few months he had been drinking up everything he could learn about raising a cub from his papa, ready for the day when he would get to raise his own.

Gohan was lost in wistful thoughts of having his own cub, what he would look like, how Piccolo would look when he held their baby, and how happy he would be just like his papa. He didn't see the discarded toy Takeo had tossed away, covered in his saliva, right in the path he walked as he swayed around the room in a daydream, Keigo held loosely in his arms.

He suddenly found his foot sliding out from beneath him and the ground coming closer, and instinctively threw back his hands to catch himself as he fell…which mean he dropped Keigo. The smacking crack of the baby's skull on the tiled floor that contrasted with the utter silence of the cub had Gohan trembling where he sat, throbbing backside no longer an issue. He was suddenly shoved aside, skidding across the floor, crashing into the playpen and sending Takeo into crying fit. He looked up with wide sorry eyes as his papa gently grabbed his youngest child from where he lay on the floor. Gohan bit his lip, eyes tearing at the droplets of blood on the floor and in the baby's soft hair, throat closing up and stomach clenching in fear.

Vegeta was trembling a bit, bringing Keigo to his chest, whimpering as he looked down at the eerily quiet cub. And then Keigo made a choking gasp and let out the loudest cry Gohan had ever heard, screeching in pain, but it had his papa slumping in relief at the sound, knowing that even though Keigo was hurt he was okay, crying meant he was okay. His papa cooed down at the child, blinking away relieved tears, curling his arms protectively around the baby. Gohan watched this all from his spot, Takeo crying behind him but he didn't dare turn around and grab him for fear of reenacting the disastrous situation again.

His papa turned to look at him and Gohan looked away, utterly ashamed, curling up. A hand on his cheek had him looking up into his papa's compassionate face, the man leaning down and nuzzling him, and suddenly it was all okay.

Gohan took a shaking breath, nodding up at his papa. It had been a mistake, a big one, but now he knew and could avoid it in the future. And he wasn't going to be perfect at this, all the more reason to practice so that nothing befell his own child. Vegeta wasn't mad, just terrified.

Keigo and Takeo both still cried and Gohan shook himself out of his stupor and grabbed his warrior brother, holding him close, focused on him and nothing else. He had learned today to never take his attention completely off the baby in his arms, or else something like what had just happened could happen again. Takeo immediately calmed in his embrace, falling quiet, sucking one of his thumbs and leaning against Gohan's chest, twirling a piece of his hair.

His youngest brother was still distraught though, and nothing Vegeta did was calming the baby.

Both Subs jumped in surprise as someone burst into the kitchen, followed closely by another. It was Goku and he stood wide eyed, taking in the scene. "Keigo…Keigo is he alright," his father gasped out around his pants, scrambling up to Vegeta, leaning over him, hands trembling as they hovered over his injured cub.

Vegeta sighed and nodded, pressing closer to Goku, resting his head on his chest, looking like he needed as much comfort as Keigo did. His father curled his arms tight around them both, burying his face in his papa's hair. He watched the scene, holding Takeo a little closer as his father comforted his family, somehow knowing that something had been wrong and rushing home.

Keigo's cries started to die down a bit, turning into wet hiccups. Both of his parents looked down at the baby and Gohan felt his heart ache at the sight, they were such a beautiful family. Takeo started to squirm and he looked down, seeing his little warrior brother reaching out to the trio. He stood and walked over, holding out the baby and he was immediately sucked into the family embrace and Gohan backed up, knowing he wasn't allowed in, not yet, this moment was for them.

A strong arm wrapped around his shoulder and Gohan turned into Piccolo's hold, burying his face in the Namek's chest, breathing deep the scent of his sweat and the outdoors, curling into his hold.

Someday they would have a baby between them as they embraced, just like his parents did.


	3. Chapter 2 : Growing Up Saiyans

Chapter Two – "Growing Up Saiyans"

WC: 4,070

* * *

"_If I had words to make a day for you_

_I'd sing you a morning golden and true._

_I would make this day last for all time_

_Then fill the night deep in moonshine."_

Goku was stretched out on the bed; Takeo pressed to his side, his three year old son playing with his father's fingers and tail. His eyes were focused on Vegeta though, who sang to their youngest son Keigo, the little boy curled safe in his mate's arms. Vegeta's voice wasn't perfect, or in tune, but it was filled with emotion and softness and it was the most beautiful sound to Goku. His mate's voice was higher than he had expected and it fluttered around the room gently, blanketing them all in a cover of comfort.

His eyes turned to Keigo who looked up at Vegeta…but wasn't actually staring at him.

Something had happened two and a half years ago, when Gohan had accidentally dropped their son. Doctors had told them it would have happened eventually, just on a longer and slower timescale, closer to when Keigo would be a teenager. It was permanent. When the doctors of the world were of no help Vegeta did not give up, searching for two days straight for the Dragonballs…but Shenron was of no assistance, because even though it had not been planned it would have happened eventually, and just like with death, Shenron did not have the power to reverse a natural occurrence.

Keigo had gone blind.

For a few days after the accident they hadn't known anything was wrong. But one night when Vegeta was lazily waving his tail in front of Keigo's chubby face, purring and cooing, they had found out what had happened. Goku had nearly jumped out of his skin when he turned to look their way and found Vegeta with tears streaming down his face, frantically waving his hand in front of Keigo's dark eyes…and the baby didn't even blink.

They had gone to many doctors, all over the world, each saying the same thing. It was going to happen eventually, but the smack to Keigo's fragile scull had started it early. Vegeta had of course been distraught, but even through his sorrow he never once blamed Gohan even as their son sobbed out how sorry he was. But still, when difficult things happened it was easier to place blame somewhere. And Vegeta felt like he was at fault.

Sometimes Vegeta would have a faraway look in his eyes and he knew his mate was thinking about what he could have done to allow Keigo to be born with a predisposition to be blind. He did what he could to assuage Vegeta's feelings, but Goku knew his mate still blamed himself, like he had been too weak when pregnant with the boys or he was too careless in their upbringing. All Goku could do was stand by his mate's side and protect him and their family from as many hardships as he could, hoping that Vegeta's feelings would fade with time.

Goku had questioned his mate on why it could have happened. Saiyan bodies were so strong and resilient to everything, how could blindness come about naturally. Vegeta had only had a vague answer, thinking that maybe this was a side affect of Keigo's birth, because it was unnatural for a Saiyan to bear two healthy twin cubs, it just never happened before. And so this blindness was just something that had happened because he was the weaker of the two twins. But after a while the reason didn't matter and both of them worked hard to make sure everyone, Keigo especially, adjusted to the new situation.

Goku believed it had happened for a reason. He knew that even if it hurt, things occurred with some future meaning in mind. He didn't know what it was yet, but the belief kept him strong as he cared for his family.

Their youngest had adapted quickly, other senses kicking in to explore the world around him. Takeo even became more attentive of his brother, while Goku smothered them both with attention. Vegeta had changed the most, being terribly protective of his youngest cub, but never once neglecting Takeo. Keigo had taken the longest to wean, probably also very connected with Vegeta, seeking his papa's comfort in his little dark world.

That was when Vegeta took up singing lullabies, because sound was Keigo's strongest sense and Vegeta's gentle tenor did more to sooth a frightened Keigo than anything else. Both were getting older but Vegeta had mentioned their growth was different than Goten's and Trunks' had been. For those two they had developed at the same rate, Goten wanting to be on equal footing with Trunks, even though they were of different ages. But for Keigo and Takeo, their little samurai was growling quicker than Keigo was in many ways. Not just in his body, but his mind as well, even though the two had been born together.

But they were both special in their own unique ways, so they were loved equally by their attentive parents, though Goku found himself closer to Takeo as Vegeta was closer to Keigo. And the twins were inseparable, Takeo starting to show signs in his younger years of being extremely protective of his younger twin, even more than Vegeta if possible.

"Da…m'sweepy," Takeo murmured against his chest and Goku smiled down at his son, running a hand through his long, thick hair.

"Okay," he murmured back.

Goku slowly got up, bringing his little samurai into his arms, watching as Vegeta stood as well, Keigo already asleep in his embrace. They left their room and crossed the landing of the second floor, going into what used to be Trunks' and Goten's room, when the two had lived with them. Goku hoisted Takeo up onto the top bunk in the room, wrapping his tail around Vegeta's waist as his mate lay Keigo down on the bottom bunk.

"Take care of your brother," he whispered, pressing a kiss to Takeo's forehead, the same thing he said every night.

"Kay Da," Takeo murmured, snuggling into his thick blankets, quickly falling asleep.

Vegeta took a hold of his hand as they left the room, returning to their bed where they curled up together. Goku buried his face his Vegeta's hair, one of his favorite places to be besides buried inside of his prince, letting the scent of the man he loved cover him, soothing his mind.

They made love tenderly, slowly underneath the shining light of the nearly full moon, breaths mingling and heats combining as they rocked slowly on their bed, taking their time in showing their affection, no rush for the end, no urgent need for fulfillment, just the desire to whisper sweet words as their bodies danced together in a rhythm as ancient as time itself. In the aftermath their bodies cooled so they curled closer, naked appendages wrapped tight around one another.

Goku watched as Vegeta fell asleep, so proud of how strong his mate was, for he managed to hold their family up through all of the good and bad times. He placed a soft kiss on the scar at the base of Vegeta's neck, his claim, letting his lips rest there as he listened to the strong heartbeat of his mate.

Life was good…not perfect…but good.

* * *

"I want to be just like Dad some day, Papa."

"I'm sure you will be my little Samurai."

Vegeta smiled down at his son who sat in his lap, giving the five year old a swift tickle under his armpits, pulling a sharp giggle from Takeo's lips. The two of them were seated on a cliff side looking out and watching Goku spar with Uub. The prodigy had finally finished his training and now returned monthly for spars with his teacher. Vegeta would have been out there himself but since his cubs were still rather young he would give up his training for another couple of years to make sure they grew up safely.

Although he had to admit he had not done this with Goten and Trunks, he was still training even when they were babies, leaving them in Piccolo's or Krillin's care as he kept himself strong. But that time was different than now. For one he hadn't had Goku around, and having his strong mate here to protect them all allowed Vegeta to let his guard down a bit more. But one of the main reasons was that he trusted no one now to look after Keigo. Takeo he didn't worry as much about, his little Samurai was already strong and rather independent, even though he was only five. But Keigo, because of his blindness, kept Vegeta attached to looking after him rather than staying strong.

He still did not blame Gohan for what had happened, and he did let friends and family around his cubs and sometimes he and his mate took time off from raising the twins to have some time to themselves, but Vegeta still could not completely let go, not yet. Keigo was still very fragile. His youngest barely talked, as his speech hadn't developed as rapidly as Takeo's had, and he was rather hesitant around his surroundings. Vegeta promised himself that he would teach Keigo to read chi at the earliest chance possible, because that might help his son explore his dark little world.

At these thoughts he looked over at Keigo who sat about a foot from him, pulling at grass and looking at nothing in particular. His smile fell a bit as he gazed at his son, his sweet Keigo. He wished desperately sometimes, when the boy looked like that, sad and alone, that he could give up his own sight and give it to his son. Vegeta would do anything if it meant an easier and happier life for his son.

"Papa, papa, what's that move?" Takeo spoke up, bouncing in his lap and eagerly pointing at Goku.

Vegeta looked up and smirked, his mate was crouched in the position for his ultimate attack, Uub falling into a defensive stance. To this day Uub had not found a way to effectively defend and deflect the attack, neither had Vegeta, but that was why Goku was the best. "That's called the Kamehameha Takeo, it's your Dad's best attack," he whispered into his son's thick hair, curling over his body as they watched the battle together.

Goku unleashed the move with a shout and Takeo's eyes went wide and the little boy trembled in excitement. "Cool," his little Samurai whispered breathily.

He chuckled and ruffled Takeo's hair, watching as Uub took the brunt of the attack but still managing to deflect it up and away from the planet. The prodigy was exhausted but unrelenting and he charged a smirking Goku and the battle continued. Vegeta was still awed by their power sometimes, and as much as he loved caring for his children he couldn't wait to start training and get back to the point he had been at before his pregnancy, right behind his mate, working to stand on equal ground. He probably never would be as strong as Goku was, but it was exhilarating to try, it kept them both on their toes.

The battle wore on, the two fighters giving as good as they got. Takeo still watched them with intense interest but then suddenly, for no reason Vegeta could pinpoint, Takeo looked over at his little brother. Vegeta looked as well. Keigo still sat where Vegeta had last seen him but the boy was no longer pulling at grass, he had turned and was now gazing up with sightless eyes at the fight. Vegeta wondered if the sounds of battle had drawn his sweet son's attention, as Keigo's hearing was his most developed sense.

Takeo climbed off his lap and Vegeta watched as his little warrior sat down next to Keigo, grabbing his little brother's hand. Their tails twined together as they looked up at the fight unfolding. They were both silent but Vegeta had the distinct feeling they were talking to one another. Could they have already bonded…and if so how strong was their bond? It's quite possible their bond was stronger than any other, rivaling a soul mate bond in intensity. Since twins were never born Vegeta had no idea, these two were the first, and he was positive they would be full of surprises as they grew up.

"That's so cool Keigo," Takeo whispered, leaning against his little brother's side as they watched the fight.

"What's cool," Vegeta asked, scooting over to them, eyes watching them both, but particularly his son Keigo.

"I see Dad, Papa," Keigo whispered, pointing directly at Goku who floated in midair, grinning happily as Uub charged an attack.

Vegeta blinked in shock, stupidly raising a hand and waving it in front of Keigo's face, but as always his son's eyes didn't follow the movement.

"Not like that Papa," Takeo said, almost as if he was the adult speaking to the child. "Keigo can see his chi. It's really cool. It's like he can see their outlines because of their chi. He can see lots of other things too. Anything that has energy inside of it he can see."

He stared in wonder at his youngest son as Takeo finished explaining what he could only assume he had seen through their special bond. Just moments ago Vegeta had been thinking about how he should teach Keigo to sense chi. It seemed he didn't need to, Keigo had learned it all on his own. In fact he had learned a unique way of sensing chi, almost like he was replacing his lost sight with the new ability. He must be so much more sensitive to chi, like he was with sounds. Amazing.

"When did this happen," he asked in awe, reaching out and slowly drawing both boys into his arms, one on each side.

"It happened when Dad did that KamiHaHa thingy," Takeo said, looking back up at the fight, twirling some of his long hair around a finger, showing he was starting to get tired.

"Kamehameha Takeo," Vegeta replied, smiling as Keigo nuzzled his chest, eyes drooping.

It looked like his boys needed their afternoon nap…in fact Vegeta could use one too.

Suddenly Keigo's eyes snapped open and he pointed up. "PAPA," his youngest son screamed.

Vegeta barely had the blink of an eye to react. He threw Keigo and Takeo to either side of him, as far as he could. Then he threw up his hands, forming a chi shield, or as much as one as he could before a stray chi blast from the fight slammed into him. His shield managed to block a good portion of the blast, ricocheting it back over the cliff side, but still some got past his defenses and Vegeta shouted as he was hit hard in the chest and sent spiraling into the forest behind him, slamming through trees, coming to land several meters away from the cliff side.

"VEGETA," he heard his mate shout.

He managed to sit up from the ditch he had dug with his body, holding his head, groaning as his left arm twinged painfully, possibly broken. Vegeta really was slacking if an attack like that affected him, still as long as his boys were okay he could handle a little injury. Goku suddenly burst through the foliage, nearly barreling into him as his mate scooped Vegeta into a hug.

"I'm so, so sorry Vegeta. I thought I had calculated the intensity of Uub's attack but I didn't and I deflected it wrong. I'm so sorry. Are you alright," Goku mumbled out in a rush, pulling back to look at his body up and down, eyes alight with worry.

"I'm alright Kakarot. It'll take more than that measly attack to take me down," Vegeta said softly, pushing aside his mate to walk back to where he had left his boys.

"But your arm…"

"Shut up Kakarot, it's nothing. I need to make sure Keigo and Takeo are alright."

His uninjured arm was suddenly caught in a firm grip and he was pulled back towards Goku's chest. His mate had an uncharacteristically serious and hard expression on his face, his eyes narrowed. Goku bent down and swept Vegeta into his arms bridal style before starting to head back to the cliff.

"Kakarot what the hell are you doing? I can walk Baka."

"Shut up Vegeta. I know your duty is to care for Keigo and Takeo but my duty is to care for you, so just deal with it."

Vegeta stared wide eyed at his mate, actually gapping at the man, at his force, his strength…his dominance. Goku never ceased to surprise him.

They both arrived back in the clearing and Vegeta was relieved to see both of his sons, safe and sound, being held by an apologetic Uub. "I'm sorry Mr. Vegeta," the protégé said, setting down the two boys so they could scramble over to Goku's legs.

Both boys climbed like monkeys up their father's legs before settling in Vegeta's lap, all three of them held securely by Goku. The little family seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, all of them relaxing into one another's hold.

"Uub I'm going to take everyone back to the house. Rain check on our fight okay," Goku said, smiling over at his former student.

The protégé grinned back and waved at them as he took to the air. "Sounds good Goku. I'll see everybody next month," and with that he was gone, soaring back to his little village.

Goku didn't waste any time getting them back to their house, a quick flight later Goku was setting them all down on a couch in the living room before he disappeared out the door, no doubt getting some sensu beans to heal Vegeta's injury.

"Papa okay?" Keigo asked sweetly, gently touching Vegeta's arm.

"I'm fine, baby. Are you two alright?"

Both of his boys nodded. Keigo curled closer to his side while Takeo sat on his knee, watching them both with almost parental supervision. Vegeta chuckled at his little warrior's expression. Goku returned to the room moments later, and before he could give Vegeta the small sensu bean he carried Takeo snatched it out of his hand and held it up to Vegeta's mouth, looking a little anxious as he waited for him to get healed.

Vegeta chuckled and quickly ate the bean, giving his son's fingers a little kiss as he chewed at the magic bean, immediately feeling it take affect as his broken arm mended itself. He sighed in relief, flexing his fingers as the magic faded away. Takeo grabbed his arm, scrutinizing it as he poked at his forearm, checking if he was alright.

"I'm fine Takeo," Vegeta murmured, leaning forward to kiss his little warrior's forehead before leaning back and kissing the top of Keigo's head.

Takeo seemed satisfied and then his little warrior yawned, at the same time Keigo did, both needing their afternoon nap. Two strong arms reached down and scooped up both boys. Vegeta smiled up at his mate, watching as Goku carried both fatigued boys out of the livingroom and up to their bedroom. He stretched his arms over his head, cracking his neck before getting up and going into the kitchen, in the mood for a snack after that little adventure today.

He was just finishing making a mountain of sandwiches for himself and his mate when Goku walked in, going straight to him and giving Vegeta a strong hug. He relaxed into his mate's hold, setting aside the knife he had been using to cut up the bread to wrap his arms around Goku's shoulders, resting his head on his lover's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I was really scared today Vegeta…I can't even imagine what would happen to me if I lost you," Goku whispered into his hair, one hand stroking Vegeta's tail while the other held his waist tight.

"You won't lose me, Baka," he murmured back, kissing the side of Goku's neck.

"How can you be so sure?" Goku asked in a soft voice, sounding so unsure, like a little child.

Vegeta honestly didn't have an answer; he didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow or five years from now. But he did know that he would fight with every breath left in him to stay by this man's side.

He pulled away from the hug after a while, standing up on his tiptoes to gently kiss his mate's mouth. Then Vegeta grabbed their plates of sandwiches to go sit at the table. They sat down together, rather slowly eating their sandwiches, their tails reaching out for one another and twining tightly, refusing to let go. Vegeta chuckled as he stared down at the appendages, reaching out and gently stroking his mate's. He got a deep purr for his actions and the darkening of Goku's eyes.

The food was barely shoved out of their way when Goku pounced on him, desperately ripping at his clothes, growling and groaning as he sought out naked flesh. Vegeta couldn't even get one thread of his mate's clothes off before Goku pulled him into the larger Saiyan's lap, fiddling for a moment to free his own eager erection from the confines of his gi pants, and then in a breath he was in Vegeta, clutching him so tight the prince worried he would pass out.

Goku had his lips fastened on Vegeta's throat, exactly on his mark of claim, biting in deep as he rutted against the prince. Vegeta could barely catch his breath, so caught up in the intense feelings, he just barely hung on to his mate's shoulders as he was rocked hard, guided through a rough and swift mating.

It was over almost before it started, Goku biting even harder into his shoulder as he came, warming Vegeta's insides with his essence. Vegeta came right after, arching his back and gasping; finger's digging into his mate's shoulders as he shuddered, coming all over his own stomach. He was boneless a moment later but he was cradled to Goku's strong chest.

"What was that about," he panted.

That touch to his mate's tail had been intentional, Vegeta had been in the mood for some sex…but that wasn't what he was hoping for, not that he was complaining, connecting with his mate was still wonderful…but that was more desperate than loving…and it frightened him a bit.

Goku didn't reply to his inquiry, he just tucked himself back into his pants when he slipped free of Vegeta's body and then he carried the prince upstairs, straight to their large bathroom where he started a shower. But then he left Vegeta to soak in the water as he disappeared into their bedroom. Vegeta cocked his head at his mate's actions, keeping a lock on the other's chi as he quickly washed up, scrubbing away dirt from his fall and the sweat and come of their recent romp.

Vegeta was done in minutes and he quickly got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and securing it with his tail before he walked into the bedroom, finding Goku sitting on their bed, holding his head in his hands, staring at the floor.

"Kakarot?"

He was shocked to find that his mate was crying, Goku lifting his head to look at Vegeta sadly before looking away, squeezing his eyes shut and sniffing. "I'm sorry Babe…I'm just…I'm not good with emotions like this…these feeling of helplessness and anger and fear…I've never been good with them…"

Vegeta felt his heart clench in sympathy and walked over to his mate, kneeling down in front of the man, reaching up to wipe away his tears and to cradle his face. He smirked a little and leaned up to kiss his mate, something he had been denied during their lovemaking.

"It's alright Kakarot…no one is good at dealing with emotions like these," he whispered, pressing his lips to Goku's cheek, nuzzling his physically strong, but emotionally weak mate. "You and I will do everything we can to never be separated, we both know this. Please don't worry about it Kakarot, it will only hinder you from enjoying our time together."

Goku wrapped him up in his mate's warm arms, pulling the prince to his chest and settling the smaller man into his lap. They held one another for a long while, just breathing one another's scents, nuzzling and kissing as the afternoon wore on. His mate buried his face into Vegeta's shoulder, and he sighed when he felt hot tears stain his skin, his lover heaving with silent sobs. He just sat still and stroked Goku's hair, threading his fingers through the soft strands and holding on as his mate cried.

Vegeta hoped that they were never separated…for the sake of his mate. He didn't know what would happen to Goku if Vegeta was ever taken from him.


	4. Chapter 3: The Saiyan Who Lived

Chapter Three – "The Saiyan Who Lived"

WC: 4,363

* * *

It had been 20 years. 20 years since he first woke up and couldn't remember who he was. It had been frightening, terrifying, and he sometimes still woke up from nightmares of that day.

He had woken up naked in a clearing, completely alone. He hadn't even known his own name or where he had come from or what had happened that had made him forget. He wandered around for the longest time, searching for answers he didn't even know the questions to. He had stumbled on a farm, about a mile from where he had woken up. A man lived there all by himself, going blind from a riding accident, without any way to care for himself or his farm.

In exchange for shelter, food and clothing he agreed to work for the man, doing the tasks the farmer was unable to. He discovered early on that he was very strong and did not tire easily, so it was very easy for him to care for the hard labor of the farm. The farmer was grateful, taking him under the man's wing, teaching him everything he needed to know.

The farmer died of old age five years ago, and that was when the memories started to come back. It wasn't much at first, just flashes of moments that didn't mean much. He just shrugged them off as dreams or as manifestations of his sorrow of losing the man who had become a father like figure.

He continued to run the farm, doing all the jobs, trading goods with neighboring farms and towns, making a life for himself. But soon the flashes were things he couldn't ignore, and he wondered if his mind and body had finally healed enough from whatever trauma he had experienced to allow him to regain his memories.

It happened over the course of several months, but he finally remembered it all, everything about his past that had lead him to this planet. It answered many of his questions, like why whenever he cut his hair it grew back to its long length in a manner of hours, or why he had a long black tail, or why he was so strong. It finally all made sense, he remembered his heritage and his duties.

But Radditz now wished he didn't remember.

He still had questions, the first and foremost being why was he alive. His brother and that green guy had killed him, so why was he back on earth. It made no sense. But here he was, living the past 20 years on a farm doing menial tasks, that he would have scoffed at years ago, when he was still a warrior, an elite at that. But things had changed. He had changed, and there was no going back to that arrogant, single minded fool he had been.

This farm…this planet had changed him.

Still that didn't mean he didn't want some answers. Twenty years was a long time to be cut off from the world. He wondered what had happened to Nappa and Prince Vegeta. He wondered what happened to his younger brother and family. He wondered what had gone on in the past 20 years that changed this planet.

But he had no way to find any of those answers, he didn't know where to look. Nappa and Vegeta could be long gone from this place, or maybe they had never come. His brother could be dead or on the other side of the planet, and without his scouter he had no way to find him.

Radditz was stranded until he could figure out what to do.

If he ever did find his brother…he would apologize and try to explain to him why he had acted the way he did. Saiyans never dealt well with miscarriages, and just days before he had arrived on Earth he had had one…or more specifically Freiza had forced Radditz to have one. The tyrant punching him in the gut until his baby was dead, leaning over his broken body to tell him if he ever tried to repopulate their species again, that he would kill Radditz and every other Saiyan alive.

He had been inconsolable after that, not even reached by Vegeta or Nappa who had been the father. Radditz was sent on a mission and he let his misery cloud his judgment, retreating into his mind and letting his despair change him into a monster. He hadn't wanted to fight his brother, in fact a part of him was glad the young man was alive…but the loss of his first child…it was too much…and Radditz lost control.

And now he was alone…stuck in the middle of no where without any idea what was going on in the world. Hell the whole place could be ready to blow up and he wouldn't know because he wasn't in on the action. But unless he stumbled on one of the people he vaguely remembered from the past or someone from the past found him, Radditz was just going to live this life the farmer had given him until something better came along.

* * *

The first time he had a vision, Keigo had burst out crying, scared and confused. He was five when it first happened, not long after he had figured out how to sense the world around him without his eyes. He wasn't sure what he had seen, since he couldn't actually see, but it was something bright and dangerous looking moving towards something blue and pretty.

After he had calmed down, held safe and secure in his Papa's arms, he tried to show Takeo what he saw, because he knew his big brother would know. Takeo was very smart, not to mention he could see, and he was strong and always knew what to do. And he took care of Keigo.

They had both learned that sometimes they could show each other pictures with their minds, Takeo said it was like watching a movie, not that Keigo would know. They couldn't do it often, it took a lot of energy. It was easier to talk to one another or show just one image with their minds. But sometimes it was important to show more. Like when Keigo suddenly realized he could see his Daddy, his body outlined in this soft blue light. He could see everyone actually and everything that had energy. He of course had to show his brother.

Takeo had also shown Keigo images of their family through their bond. The first of course was their Papa and their Daddy. They looked so nice to Keigo, at least he supposed they looked nice, he just wasn't used to seeing faces so it was a little strange at first, but the more Takeo showed him the more Keigo fell in love with the world he couldn't see.

That didn't mean he was upset he couldn't see. Keigo wasn't at all. He actually could see it very well in his own way, and in fact he had a better reaction time than his brother, because of how in tune Keigo was with the energy around him. He had his own special power to replace the sense he had lost. Besides, Takeo had become his eyes, showing him pictures all the time through their bond.

And so after he had his first vision Keigo had shown it to Takeo, when they were alone in their room together. He didn't want his Papa to worry, because he already worried about Keigo enough. When Takeo had seen his first vision he said it looked like a meteor heading toward Earth. Keigo of course had no idea what his brother was talking about, he didn't know what a meteor or an earth was. His brother finally explained a meteor was a big rock from space and the Earth was the planet they all lived on.

They had both shrugged the images off and hadn't spoken of it again…until a meteor started heading toward Earth. From the whispers of the adults that Keigo picked up, since his hearing was very superior, the rock from space was really big and could do a lot of damage.

Two weeks after his first vision their parents left them both in the care of Master Roshi and went to stop the meteor. They all came back safe and sound but it had been close from what his Daddy said. If they had gotten there sooner it would have been easier.

That was when Keigo started to wonder. His second vision, about two months after the first one, was of seeing his brother Takeo get severely injured from a stray chi blast in one of his training sessions. This vision was clearer and more detailed, and because it was of something he knew, his brother, he had no trouble interpreting it. One week after that vision he had saved his brother from the blast.

His parents had passed it off, thinking his extreme sensitivity to chi had allowed him to act, his Papa smothering him with love for being so brave when he wasn't very skilled with fighting. But Takeo knew better. And that night, alone in their room, Keigo showed him the vision. They lay together in the bottom bed of their bunk bed, silently talking to one another through their bond.

As he grew, Keigo began to explore his gift more and more, under the constant surveillance of his big brother of course. When he was seven he found out he could control his ability and he could see the future of specific things he wanted to. The only condition was he had to be in contact with something from that future, like a person or an object. He tried it first on his brother Takeo. He looked further into their future together, seeing both of them older and still together, from what little he saw in the vision he could tell they fought together, in perfect harmony.

Keigo took up training with his brother after that. Takeo had been training with their Daddy since he was five, learning how to control the enormous power he held. Keigo hadn't taken up fighting, mostly because he wasn't that interested, he liked just sitting back and interacting with the world through his senses. His Papa had been a little relieved when he didn't express huge interest in fighting, probably because he was worried about Keigo. He didn't mind, his Papa just loved him.

But Keigo got to thinking, after his vision of his future with Takeo, that maybe he could help his brother. He was unmatched with his ability to sense chi, and could react quickly, so defending himself wouldn't be hard, and through their bond he could help Takeo, telling him where the bad guys were and stuff. Takeo had readily agreed and had challenged their parents to a spar.

The two of them had won, partly because their parents went easy on them, but also because of their teamwork. Keigo could easily dodge any attacks because he could see them before they were even unleashed, so he was a good distraction while his brother went in to attack.

Their parents were so proud.

Keigo still hadn't told their parents about his abilities to sometimes see into the future, just because he wasn't sure what their reaction would be. And Takeo knew, so he had at least one person who understood and could take care of him.

He also learned that he couldn't see everything, and sometimes what he saw didn't come true, though that only happened when he harnessed his power and looked into someone's future. He also couldn't control what he saw, even when he was looking into the future of something specific. But Keigo assumed that was because he wasn't supposed to use the power, he was just supposed to let it happen. Keigo had learned that the visions that came to him without any effort on his part were the most detailed, the truest, and the visions he was supposed to have, even though they were infrequent.

It was probably because he wasn't supposed to abuse his power, so he only used it sometimes. Most of the time he just let the visions come to him instead of seeking them out. For one it was easier and for another it seemed fairer. It seemed like he was the only one who could do this, from what his brother told him. So Keigo kept it secret, and only looked into people's future when he was worried about them.

Visions still came to him though, mostly in the form of dreams, but sometimes when he was awake, just sudden moments of flashes of images, overwhelming and a little painful. But it always passed and his brother was always by his side after it happened. And the older he got the more frequent the visions were, both the ones that came to him and the ones he sought out. He was becoming more powerful.

They were eight now, training daily with their parents or being schooled, though Keigo was taught differently than his brother since he obviously couldn't read. Times were peaceful and quiet. Sometimes Takeo expressed a wish to him, hoping something exciting would happen, and they could go on an adventure with their parents. Their older brothers Trunks and Goten had fought Buu when they were the twins' age, so it was only fair that they should have some fun too.

Keigo always just smiled at his brother when he spoke of his wish, saying he wouldn't mind either way. As long as they were together he and Takeo could handle anything, whether it was peaceful days or a disaster.

One day, in the spring, Keigo went into the spare bedroom of their home, the one next to his and his brother's. He wasn't sure why he went in there, it wasn't used except for when someone from their family slept over, which wasn't often since they all lived so close to one another. His Papa still kept it clean and tidy, just in case. Keigo walked in, sitting down on the bed, running his fingers over the comforter, his fingers tracing the needlework.

Suddenly he gasped and threw his head back, eyes clenching shut. His head erupted in pain and he panted, feeling a vision rush through his mind. Keigo saw a man standing in this room, looking out the window and smiling. He had long black hair like his brother, but he wasn't Takeo, though he looked similar to his brother. Then he saw the man on a farm, working in a field, digging a ditch. It was then that Keigo saw a long black tail swaying behind the man's back, and he knew he was a Saiyan. Along with the images came sudden knowledge, which only happened when a vision came to him and not when he sought one out. He knew this man was his uncle, his Daddy's brother. He was also on Earth right now, living on a farm not far from their home, maybe an hour's flight. His name was Radditz, and he was family…and Keigo needed to bring him home.

When the vision left him, releasing its strangling grasp on his mind Keigo fell back onto the bed, taking in deep gulping breaths. Takeo was next to him just seconds after the vision left him, stroking his hair, saying nothing, just letting Keigo drink in some of his strength. Their Papa came in not long after, asking worriedly what was wrong but Keigo just said he was feeling tired and had wandered into the wrong room.

He could tell his Papa didn't believe him, but his Papa also knew he would get the truth eventually. He was the Prince of the Saiyans, and Keigo knew he always got what he wanted.

Hours later, when he lay in bed, head resting on his brother's chest, he told Takeo about his vision, and about what the two of them needed to do. Takeo didn't question, he didn't argue, all he did was nod his head and kiss Keigo's hair.

"We'll go tomorrow, while Papa and Dad are training together," Takeo said softly.

Keigo fell asleep with a smile on his face, nuzzling his brother in thanks. He couldn't wait to meet their uncle, it was about time they added another member to the family.

* * *

Radditz was in his fields, finishing the planting of this year's crop. It was unfortunate though, because this would be his last year here. A big business had moved into the valley he lived in, and it was slowly picking off each farm, combining the land to make one industrial farmland, with machines running almost everything, booting everyone from the valley who didn't work for the corporation. He was the last farm on the list, his land in the furthest reaches of the valley. He didn't know how long he had left, already the families on the neighboring farms had left, packing up what they could and leaving.

He wiped the sweat from his brow, sighing as he finished the planting, sticking his shovel in the ground as he took off his gloves, stretching out his sore fingers. Radditz suddenly realized he was being watched, and may have been for a while now but he was so caught up in his planting and his future predicament that he hadn't noticed. He turned slowly, eyes widening when he found not men from the corporation like he expected but two little boys, holding hands and looking at him.

One of the boys, the tallest, had long lush black hair, just like Radditz's own, while the smaller boy had flame like black hair in wild disarray. They both had tails. He walked from his work, coming to kneel in front of the children, looking into their young faces.

"Are you two boys Saiyans," he asked softly.

Both boys nodded, the smaller one smiled at him, and that was when Radditz took note of something. The little boy wasn't actually looking at him even though his eyes were pointed at Radditz. He reached out a hand, touching the little one's cheek, under heavy scrutiny from the bigger boy.

"You're blind," he whispered.

The little boy just smiled more and reached up a hand and boldly touched Radditz's cheek. "And you're alone," the boy whispered back, closing his eyes and smiling brightly. "That's why my brother and I came for you."

"Huh?"

"I'm Keigo, and this is Takeo," the smaller boy said, cocking his head towards the larger boy. "And you're Radditz."

"How…" he trailed off, looking at Keigo closely, there was something about him, something that reminded Radditz of someone he knew.

"KEIGO! TAKEO!"

Radditz jumped up, pulling away from the two boys, staring up at the two figures approaching them fast from the sky. The two men landed, both rushing over to the brothers. He watched, taken aback and breathless as he came face to face with his past.

Vegeta fell to his knees in front of the two boys, pulling them both to his body, holding them close. His brother Kakarot leaned over the Prince, touching the heads of the two boys gently, grinning in relief. "Thank goodness you're both safe," his brother murmured, rubbing the boys' thick hair.

"Don't ever do that again," Vegeta said pulling away to look both boys in the eyes, his voice tight with worry. "Don't ever go off again without tell me or your father. You had us both scared to death."

Pieces started to fall into place as he watched the scene unfold, and Radditz watched wide eyed as the family embraced. He thought his brother already had a son and his prince had still been back on Frieza's ship the last he remembered. What in the world had happened over the last two decades?

Radditz was finally noticed, first by his brother. When Kakarot saw him his eyes narrowed and he gave a growl, coming to stand in between his family and Radditz, falling into a fighting stance and watching him closely.

"I thought you were dead," his brother said lowly, scowling at Radditz and even though he didn't have a scouter he knew his brother was much stronger than when the two of them had fought last.

He held up his hands in a placating gesture, waving them in front of him to try and dispel his brother's anger. Radditz shook his head, with no idea how to respond to the angry man before him. He may have been the older of the two of them, but he was completely intimidated by his younger brother at the moment.

"Radditz," a breathy voice asked and he looked over his brother's shoulder to see Vegeta looking over at him with wide, disbelieving eyes.

A sudden tug on his hand drew his attention and everyone else's to the little boy holding his hand, grinning up at him. He smiled shakily back, wondering when the boy had left Vegeta's side and how he had managed to sneak up on Radditz.

"Keigo, get back here," his brother said harshly, watching him anxiously and Radditz sighed sadly. He wasn't exactly expecting to be welcomed with open arms when he found his brother, but he also wasn't expecting this harshness.

"Daddy stop it," Keigo said softly, holding Raddtiz's larger hand between both of his soft, little appendages. "Don't be mean. He's your brother."

"Keigo you have no idea what he's done…"

"He's family," Keigo interrupted Kakarot, looking up with a smile at Radditz with sightless eyes. "Besides I'm sure he had a reason for why he did those things. It's in the past Daddy."

Radditz stared in wonder at this child, this bright, innocent and handsome little boy. As he looked down into that face, into those eyes he suddenly realized who this boy reminded him of. Keigo reminded him of Vegeta, when the prince was much younger. He looked up at Vegeta then, watching as the prince gazed at the little boy with soft and proud eyes. He watched in fascination as Vegeta then reached out one hand, smoothing it down his brother's back and suddenly all of the tension and anger dissipated from Kakarot, the younger man relaxing his body but still looking at Radditz with a guarded face.

"It makes me…uneasy to see you around my children. Considering what happened the first time we met," his brother explained softly.

He sighed in understanding, hanging his head a bit. He had arrived on this planet just days after he lost his own baby, and seeing his brother happy and with a healthy child, well it was the final straw for Radditz and he just snapped, stealing the boy, a part of him wanting the boy for himself and another part of him wanting to punish his brother for having such happiness. Radditz of course knew better now, he had had a good deal of time to reflect and understand what he had done and why, not to mention the paternal love of the farmer had eased the wounds in his heart.

"I'm very sorry brother, for doing those things…I wasn't in my right mind at the time and I made some foolish decisions. It won't happen again," he said softly, bowing slightly to Kakarot.

A hand on his face forced him to straighten up and he gasped as he was hugged by Vegeta, the prince resting his head on Raddtiz's chest. "I'm so happy you're alive," the prince whispered, holding him tight before pulling back.

His brother tensed again, watching him with wary eyes as he returned his prince's embrace. It might be a while before his brother trusted him, but for now this was alright. At least the man wasn't trying to kill him. Vegeta retreated from their hug, kneeling down and reaching out to Keigo, pulling the little boy into his arms. The prince stood, rubbing noses with the child.

"You're such a sweet boy," Vegeta murmured, kissing Keigo's cheek. "But how in the world did you know Radditz was still alive, and here of all places?"

Radditz cocked his head as Keigo looked over at his brother Takeo, the two of them staring hard at one another, almost seeming to be speaking without words. Keigo suddenly nodded and turned his head back to Vegeta. "I'll tell you when we get home," he said simply. Keigo then turned to Radditz, smiling brightly. "Come on uncle Radditz, let's go home."

He felt his breath catch a bit, emotion shooting through him at those soft words. It had been so long since he had been part of a family. He looked at Vegeta who just nodded, adjusting Keigo in his arms. Radditz then looked over at his brother, the one who would really decide his fate. Kakarot was looking at him hard but after looking at both Vegeta and Keigo he nodded.

"Well I sure can't argue with Keigo or Vegeta, and certainly not both of them. I suppose you're welcome in our home Radditz," Goku said grudgingly, patting Takeo's head.

"Let me just grab a couple things," he said breathily, feeling his heart pound with happiness and relief.

Something better had come along and now he was off to a better future. Radditz quickly rushed to the farmhouse, gathering up his few possessions, a few pictures, some clothes, a couple knick knacks and finally the urn that held the farmer's ashes. He left the house behind, taking nothing more than a couple bags of things, knowing that he was about to start a new life, and the fewer things he took with him the easier the transition would be.

Radditz smiled as the sunlight washed over him as he rejoined the family of Saiyans, eager to find out everything about them, and about everything that had gone on during the years he had been separated from reality. His brother grabbed a couple of the bags and suddenly they all took off into the air, flying towards an unknown destination that Radditz was eager to see.

It wasn't far, a rather short flight, but Radditz was a little breathless at the end, just because he wasn't used to flying regularly. He would have to start training seriously again, especially if he wanted to rival the power he could feel coming off of this family. They landed in front of a beautiful two story house, which blended into the woods around it with natural coloring and a rather simple build.

A hand slipped into his own, and he looked down at Keigo who smiled up at him, a smile that was mirrored on Radditz's face.

"Welcome home Uncle Radditz."

* * *

Since reviews have been slim lately I will resort to my old tactics. Review, review, review please.

I imagine none of you were expecting Radditz. Well he's not the last of the surprise appearances in this story, you can be sure of that. The reason he's alive and such will be explained, but much, much later. Like about 10 chapters or so. I know, but I needed to get to the right moment, that was only going to happen later.

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.

TTFN


	5. Chapter 4: Turbulent Relations

Chapter Four – "Turbulent Relations"

WC: 3,997

* * *

Vegeta sat on the back porch of his home, waiting for the sun to rise over the mountains. He had not slept that night. He had left Goku's embrace in the middle of the night, coming to sit here and think, because he had much to ponder about, and he couldn't think clearly with his mate snoring in his ear.

First, his oldest friend turns out to be alive and well, and had been living on Earth quite happily for a very long time. Vegeta was very happy and relieved Radditz was alive. It was going to be hard for everyone else to adjust to the newest edition of his family, but Vegeta was confident Radditz would be accepted and that they would have an even stronger family because of it.

Second, was that his youngest son Keigo was a seer. This was the toughest news for Vegeta to swallow, and to grasp. Vegeta didn't even understand how it could be possible, was it genetic or was it something Keigo was gifted with because of his unnatural blindness?

Last night after they had all returned to the house Vegeta had made a large dinner which was quickly and silently consumed before Radditz retired to his new bedroom, which used to Gohan's. After his friend had retreated upstairs for sleep, Keigo had sat down on Vegeta's lap and told him everything. Keigo had told him about his ability, how it had come to light almost four years prior. His sweet son spoke of what he had seen, how Takeo had helped Keigo understand the visions and see the world around through his brother's eyes, and the extent of his power.

The news worried Vegeta.

Keigo just seemed so much more vulnerable now, with so much responsibility on his shoulders and Vegeta worried about his son's future. But through Vegeta's immediate worry, Keigo had stayed so calm and seemed so adjusted to the situation, while Takeo had grown into the position of being Keigo's silent supporter and protector. Maybe everything would be okay…but Vegeta couldn't help but worry. He was their Papa, it was his job to worry excessively.

Goku had taken the news well, had even said it was cool, but Vegeta suspected his mate's composure was for two reasons. One, he didn't fully understand what Keigo's ability meant, and second, he was too busy worrying about his brother Radditz. Goku had even stood for a full ten minutes glaring at Radditz before Vegeta dragged his mate to bed. His lover had made love to Vegeta almost desperately last night, for reasons Vegeta didn't understand yet. And then the big lug had fallen asleep, leaving Vegeta with his thoughts which had brought him here…to his porch.

The sun finally rose, dawning a new day, leaving Vegeta mentally exhausted, realizing there were still some more hurdles to jump before things could get peaceful around there once more. He needed to reintroduce Radditz to Gohan and Piccolo, which he suspected wouldn't be that easy, not to mention the rest of the family. But for now he would just focus on breakfast, and whatever needed to happen would…but after they all had full stomachs.

Vegeta felt Radditz's chi moving around while the rest of his family stayed sleeping. He continued to watch the sun rise as his friend found him on the back deck. Vegeta didn't say anything at first, he just waved to the seat next to him, indicating his friend should join him. Radditz sat down just as the dramatic colors of the sunrise faded into the tame blue of the day. "Good morning," he said, turning to give his attention to his friend.

Radditz was sitting and smiling at Vegeta, hands folded in his lap. "Good morning Vegeta," his friend responded in kind.

They fell into a comfortable silence, just letting the early morning sounds of the forest wash over them. But after a while Vegeta needed to talk with his friend, hoping to get some unbiased wisdom from the man who taught him everything he knew. "Your father was a seer, correct," Vegeta said suddenly, drawing Radditz's attention back to him.

His friend cocked his head at the question, but he nodded. "He was, not as powerful as the species that poisoned him, but it was still significant. Why do you ask," Radditz asked softly.

"Because Keigo told me he is a seer, and his powers seem to far exceed the abilities you said your father had," Vegeta said bluntly, closing his eyes and sighing as his earlier worries overcame him.

His hand was suddenly grabbed and Vegeta's eyes opened to find Radditz leaning over the gap between them on the porch step to hold his hand and smile at him encouragingly. "You're worried aren't you," Radditz said. "Worried that he'll be hurt by this."

Vegeta heaved another sigh, nodding in agreement to Radditz's simple statement. "A part of me is happy that he has something that makes him unique and makes up for his loss of sight…but what if he sees something terrifying, or something he can't do anything about. I just…I don't want him to change or be harmed by what he sees."

Radditz squeezed his hand, eyes compassionate and understanding. "He's your baby. I get that. I'd feel the same if he was mine. It's just in our nature to worry. But Keigo will be fine; he's a very balanced and calm little boy, not to mention he's got a very protective twin brother. No matter what he goes through you've taught him how to take it in stride Vegeta. He'll be just fine, because he has a strong and loving family protecting him."

It was so nice to have Radditz around in his life again. His friend had always been the most level headed of the three of them, and until his miscarriage he was the calmest and had dealt with their dark situation much more easily. He had been the rock for the three of them. Radditz had been the one to teach him these skills that Vegeta had then passed onto his children…because Radditz was his Papa.

As they smiled at one another Vegeta took notice that the rest of his family were up, his mate was coming down the stairs with the twins in tow. Vegeta stood to greet them at the back door, waving at Radditz to keep sitting. He wanted to make sure there weren't going to be any problems that morning.

"Papa," his twins cried when they saw him, launching themselves into his waiting arms. Vegeta sighed and held them tight; burying his nose into Keigo's hair, telling himself over and over in his head that everything was going to be alright.

"Good morning brats," Vegeta said in affection, smiling down at them both. "You too are very energetic this morning. I hope this means you'll both train hard before breakfast?"

The twins both nodded their heads vigorously, and Takeo jumped from his hold, running out on the grass behind their house. Keigo stayed in Vegeta's arms for a moment longer, leaning in to hug his neck and kiss his cheek. Vegeta squeezed his youngest son tight for a moment before setting his boy down and watching Keigo trot off to join his brother. Vegeta turned from watching them to look at his mate, a frown coming to his face at the heated glare Goku was giving Radditz who sat squirming in his chair under the angry gaze. Vegeta walked up to his lover, reaching out to shake Goku's shoulder and to demand his mate tell Vegeta why he was acting so hostile.

"Kakarot, what the hell is wrong with…"

The last word he was about to speak was swallowed up by his mate's mouth. Goku had suddenly grabbed Vegeta tight and slammed his lips down onto his own. Vegeta was bent backwards, one of his lover's hands possessively holding his ass while the other had a death grip on his hair, holding Vegeta's head in place as he was kissed thoroughly and passionately by his growling mate. Vegeta's nerves were on fire and he felt heat spread across his body at Goku's unusual show of dominance. He moaned helplessly as his mouth was plundered and his body claimed by his strong mate.

Goku ripped his lips away from their kiss much too soon for Vegeta's liking. But his mate did so to lean down and roughly sink his teeth into his mark of claim on Vegeta's shoulder, pulling a yelp from his lips. His lover lifted his head slowly after he was sated, growling with bloody lips at Radditz, voice deep and menacing as he said simply "Mine," before releasing Vegeta and walking away, wiping his mouth on the blue wristband he wore.

Vegeta stared blankly ahead, one hand fingering his swollen lips as the other clamped over the open wound on his shoulder. He turned slowly, wide eyes staring at his mate's back as Goku started the morning training with their boys, before Vegeta turned his gaze over to Radditz who was staring at him with a fierce blush. Vegeta's eyes suddenly narrowed and he huffed at Goku's back. "The baka's jealous," he murmured to himself as sudden, painful understanding dawned, turning and walking into the house.

Radditz trailed after him as Vegeta walked into the kitchen, going to the cabinet where he kept all of their first aid products. His friend was by his side in a moment as he worriedly helped Vegeta patch up his wound. "What the hell was that all about," Radditz breathed out as he wiped down Vegeta's shoulder.

He heaved a sigh, handing his friend a bandage when Radditz had finished cleaning away the blood. "He's jealous, the bastard. He shows his Saiyan side at the oddest of times, and then when he does show it he has little control over it, especially when negative emotions are involved. Baka," Vegeta huffed in frustration, putting away the first aid when he was bandaged, turning to get breakfast started.

"But why would he be jealous of me," Radditz asked curiously, standing to the side, not knowing what to do.

Vegeta paused in his chopping of various fruit, passing them over to his friend so Radditz could help as he got out some eggs and rice. "A while back, before the twins were born, I told Kakarot about my past. I had to tell him about what Freiza did to me but I also told him how you and Nappa introduced me to pleasure, so Freiza couldn't completely break me. I suppose on some primitive level he's thinking you might take me away from him, like you're a competition for my affections. Any other time he might be right…but you're a Sub…and he's my soulmate," Vegeta trailed off, rolling his eyes as he thought about his mate's lack of comprehension.

"Oh," Radditz said simply, pausing his chopping to scratch his chin as he thought about the situation. "So…you'll tell him I'm a Sub and no threat right? Because while that little display was hot I'm not sure it's unhealthy to have that kind of negative energy around."

Vegeta nodded at his friend as they made breakfast together, loving the help and the wisdom Radditz always seemed to shine on any situation. "I'll tell him, don't worry. I don't want there to be any animosity between the two of you either. You're family and this should be a happy reunion."

He looked out the window at his little family training, thinking about the other members of his extended family and about how Vegeta needed to reintroduce Radditz to them as well. Vegeta paused in his preparation of breakfast, frowning at the egg shells in his hands. This was going to take some gentle maneuvering though, because if he remembered correctly, there was some bad blood between Radditz and his eldest son, Gohan, and his best friend, Piccolo.

* * *

Gohan flew swiftly through the air, on his way to his parents' house. He had gotten a cryptic call earlier from his Papa, saying he needed to come over early before dinner, a short message about how there was someone he needed to meet again, whatever that meant. Gohan shook his head as he wondered over whom it could be, but Gohan had come up blank. So all he could do was fly over without Piccolo to meet this newcomer…or not so newcomer. His Papa had been strangely adamant that Gohan come alone.

He touched down in moments, straightening his shirt as he approached the back door of the house. Gohan jumped in surprise when the back door suddenly slammed open, his dad stomping out in a huff, a dark look on his face, mumbling "I'm not jealous," as he passed by Gohan without so much as a hello, disappearing into the forest beyond. Vegeta appeared in the doorway, glaring after his dad before his face softened when he spotted Gohan.

Vegeta gestured for him to enter the house and Gohan slowly walked up, turning to glance at the forest his father had headed into before looking at his papa. "What's Dad so upset about?" he asked, following his Papa into the house and down the main hallway.

His papa sighed, throwing up his arms in exasperation. "He's jealous over something that happened in the past that has absolutely no context in the present. I can't make him see reason because he's so damn stubborn. So I sent him off to cool down," Vegeta explained, pausing at the entry to the living room but not going in.

"What in the world is he jealous about…I've never known him to be jealous," Gohan wondered out loud, cocking his head as he watched his papa closely.

"Never you mind," Vegeta said, waving off the question. "I want you to meet someone properly, and it's why I called you over."

His papa went into the living room and Gohan followed before he froze as he saw what was going on. He saw his youngest brother Keigo…in the arms of a villain. He remembered the fear and anxiety that was associated with that man well up inside of him and when he saw his brother, no older that he was when he was kidnapped, Gohan felt his vision go red. He shouldered past his papa, snatching his brother away from that bad man as Gohan charged a chi blast, ready to send Radditz straight to hell.

A sudden harsh slap to the back of his head knocked Gohan out of his red haze and he blinked in confusion as his papa's angry face came into view, the older man taking Keigo from Gohan's arms. He looked over his papa's shoulder at Radditz who stood in the corner of the room looking at Gohan with sad eyes. Vegeta set Keigo down and his little brother scurried out of the room before his papa took a hold of his arm and forcibly sat Gohan down. Vegeta stared at him hard before sighing and taking a seat on the arm of the chair Gohan sat in.

"I knew you wouldn't have a good reaction to seeing your uncle again, but I didn't think it would be that dramatic," Vegeta said gruffly, running a hand through Gohan's hair as he motioned for Raddtiz to sit on the couch next to Gohan's seat.

"Pops, what is he doing here," Gohan asked suspiciously, unconsciously curling closer to the heat of Vegeta's body like he used to as a kid.

"Somehow he was brought back to life. Radditz has been living peacefully on Earth for the past 20 years or so. And now he's going to be a part of our family."

"WHAT?"

"Don't you raise your voice at me young man," Vegeta said darkly, once again slapping the back of Gohan's head. "He is family and he will be living here. Now you're going to have a talk with him and set aside this unwarranted animosity, or so help me I will give you a lesson you won't soon forget. I will not tolerate hatred towards anyone who doesn't deserve it. Now sit and shut up Gohan."

Gohan stared wide eyed at his furious papa, clutching the back of his throbbing head and blinking owlishly as Vegeta left the room in a huff. He turned his gaze to Radditz who was shaking his head, an affectionate smile on his face. "I'd forgotten how hot headed he could be," Radditz said softly, smiling after Vegeta.

Gohan watched the other man closely, vaguely taking notice that his demeanor was different than the last time they had met. Gohan still didn't trust him…but he had to give the man a chance, because Gohan did not want to incur the wrath of his papa. So he sat back in his seat, crossing his arms and watching Radditz with a narrowed, suspicious gaze.

His uncle finally turned back to look at him when Vegeta's frustrated mumblings faded from earshot, the older man sighing at Gohan's expression. "No amount of apologizing will make up for what I did to you Gohan, but I hope that if I tell you about why I did those things, it might make everything a little easier between us," Radditz said, voice soft and grave as he stared off to a spot on the wall, not looking at Gohan, his hands folded in his lap.

"We, meaning myself, your papa and Nappa, had gotten word that there was another Saiyan alive on this planet. We didn't know who at the time, but the news was still a cause for happiness. We kept the news from Freiza though, because the bastard was paranoid about having more Saiyans alive that could threaten his rule. We made plans to send Vegeta, because he was the most important and the youngest of us…and the most damaged by our experiences. If we could get him to this planet that was out of Freiza's reach he might be safe…

"But then I found out I was pregnant with Nappa's child. While I may not have loved him it was still news that made me elated…and terrified. Because now I was at risk. Nappa decided that I should go in Vegeta's place, to keep my baby safe. It was one of the few kind gestures he had done for me. He was a very closed off person, but he did care for me…

"Freiza found out I was pregnant, I'm not sure how we thought we could keep it from him now that I think about it. But he didn't know about my brother being alive so that was a blessing. Freiza was furious that I was pregnant though, and just as I was about to leave he punched me violently in the gut…I lost the child in my space pod.

"It was a long journey to Earth so I had plenty of time to agonize alone over my loss and go mad with grief. I was not in my right mind when I landed here Gohan. I should have been happy to see my baby brother alive and well, but all I saw was that he had the family that I was supposed to.

"I stole you Gohan, not to bait my brother, but to make him feel the same pain I did…and to have you as my own. I know now it was wrong what I did and I have come to terms with both my loss and my mistakes. I just want you to know I'm sorry for stealing you from your family and I hope we can at least be civil to each other…for Vegeta's sake."

Gohan had listened to Raddtiz's entire story in silence, feeling his fear and anger at the man fade away as the details of why he did those things unfolded. He had shifted from being in a closed off, defensive posture to relaxing and leaning forward to hear the story. After he had finished speaking his uncle looked down at his hands, heaving a great sigh. Gohan got up from his seat, going to sit beside Radditz on the couch, reaching out and taking a hold of the man's hands. All Gohan was left feeling after his uncle's story was empathy and forgiveness.

"It's alright Uncle Radditz, I understand now, and I forgive you," Gohan said softly.

Radditz looked up sharply, looking at Gohan with disbelieving eyes. "How," the man asked softly. "How can you forgive me so easily?"

Gohan smiled sadly, squeezing his uncle's hands in his own. "Because I understand," he murmured. "I probably understand better than anyone, and because of that I can forgive much more easily."

His uncle just looked at him speechless, opening and closing his mouth a few times to try and form some words, so Gohan decided he'd spare the man the trouble. "I've had a miscarriage too," he said simply, knowing that it would be enough of an explanation.

Raddtiz's face fell in sadness and dawning realization, and he pulled Gohan into a hug, wrapping him up in a warm, tight embrace. They exchanged no more words after that, nothing more needed to be said. All they could do was comfort each other, sharing their strength and knowledge. Eventually Radditz sat back, ruffling Gohan's hair as they sat side by side on the couch, shoulders gently touching.

Gohan soon took notice that his papa was standing in the doorway to the living room, Keigo in his arms as he looked at them both with proud, but sad eyes. Takeo stood at Vegeta's side, holding on to the man's pant leg and looking at them both in curiosity. Vegeta walked forward, gently handing Keigo over to Radditz as Takeo took the initiative and scrambled into Gohan's lap.

This time when Gohan saw Keigo in Radditz's arms he didn't feel panic or fear, all he felt was calm, a feeling that was intensified at the soft and caring look on his uncle's face as he looked down at Keigo. A hand on his face drew Gohan's attention to his papa who stood before him with a sad smile.

"I know it's a painful memory but I'm glad you finally have someone to share it with," Vegeta said softly, running a hand through Gohan's hair, smoothing the stubborn strands.

His papa took a step back, hands on his hips as he looked at the four of them on the couch. "Now all of you stay here. I need to track down Kakarot and knock some sense into that dimwitted brain of his. After that we need to get ready for everyone else to come over," Vegeta paused, looking at Radditz with apologetic eyes. "I'm afraid there will be more animosity from some of our guests at first, but I'll dispel it as best as I can…the only one I really worry about is Gohan's mate."

"Who's that?" Radditz asked.

"The Namek who killed you," Vegeta said softly before leaving, stunning the older man into silence.

Gohan sighed, understanding what his father meant. Piccolo would probably go ape-shit at the sight of Radditz. He would be hard to calm down…especially with how powerful he'd become over the years of intense training with Goku. But even though that was worrisome Gohan wasn't that concerned. He looked over at his uncle, smiling as he pulled Takeo closer to his chest. "Don't worry Uncle Radditz, I'll protect you," Gohan said as cheerfully as he could. Radditz grinned humorlessly at him before turning all of his attention on Keigo, proceeding to play with the little boy.

Now Gohan understood why he was called to come over alone, because Vegeta wouldn't have been able to keep both Gohan and Piccolo from killing Radditz…again. Not to mention that Gohan was able to easily forgive his uncle once he knew all the details of the past. Being able to understand one another had bridged the gap the past had made between them. And now there was a new member of the family, and Gohan couldn't be happier.

* * *

Thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter. It's very encouraging to see a response. I got so little for chapter 2 that I thought I was loosing people. Good to know that bringing someone back from the dead can hook y'all (adds to list of 'things to manipulate my audience and get a response').

On another note. I've had a few people wondering where some of the other characters are, most importantly Trunks and Goten. They do show up. But right now, all of these chapters until about ch12 are 'establishment' chapters. Basically I'm setting up each character and the role they are going to play later in the story. Everyone (at least in the Saiyan family) will have important and prominent roles to play. But it's just taking time for me to get everything set up. I'm sorry for everyone missing them and Piccolo, but they do show up soon and once we get to the heart of this story you'll be seeing much more of everyone. I just wanted to point this out, because I imagine a lot of you are wondering.

Next update: November 13, 2010. We're back to the two week schedule again.

TTFN


	6. Chapter 5: Chaos and Logic

Chapter Five – "Chaos and Logic"

WC: 3,631

* * *

Vegeta grumbled as he stalked through the forest, following the debris his mate had left in his wake. He wished there was someway to make Goku understand, to make him see reason, but the man was more stubborn than he was. It almost felt like a lost cause when Goku got into a rage like this…but he had to try, for the sake of his family. Vegeta would not stand for their family being torn apart if there was something he could do about it.

He scoffed at an uprooted tree along the path, rolling his eyes at his mate's inability to handle his emotions. Sometimes it was a good thing, like when they made love, Goku was incredibly passionate and loving, making Vegeta feel like the Prince he was. Or like with their family, Goku's feelings of love, friendship and devotion were so strong Vegeta knew nothing would stand in his mate's way from protecting those he cared about. But there was the flip side, and Goku's intense emotions could backfire. Like right now, his feelings of possession were overwhelming his reason and he was treating his own brother like a villain. It was unacceptable.

His mate could be more Saiyan than the rest of them when he got worked up like this…and that made him dangerous, because no one, not even Vegeta, had the power to stop Goku. But he was bonded to the man, so he would have to use that instead of raw force.

Vegeta finally came upon his mate in a clearing. Goku stood in the middle covered in blood, a dead dinosaur at his feet ripped to shreds. If Vegeta wasn't so mad at him right now, he would have been very turned on by the sight of his mate's animalistic side. As it was he was just pissed off, his lover really needed to get better control over himself.

"Kakarot," he called, growling when his mate turned to look at him with narrowed eyes. "This stops right now. You either get a hold of yourself or so help me I will throw you out of our home."

In an instant Goku was in front of him, shoving Vegeta up against a tree, a hand around his throat, the other against his belly. He gasped in shock, eyes wide and disbelieving as he stared into the dark eyes of the man he loved. Fear began to fester inside of him and Vegeta swallowed. His mate's eyes were glazed, almost unseeing, and he worried if this time Goku had been pushed too far. He had seen his mate when he lost control of his emotions, usually in battle when a friend got hurt. He was always volatile and unstoppable, almost frightening in his intensity…but he had always had a shred of control.

Now…he looked completely out of it.

Goku's teeth were barred in a snarl, a deep rumbling growl in his chest. When he spoke his voice was deep and animal like, and it frightened Vegeta on a level he had never felt before. "I don't believe you are the one in charge Vegeta. I'm the Dom, and what I say goes. He either leaves peacefully or violently, I don't care which. But he leaves."

"You're wrong Kakarot," Vegeta said, though albeit reluctantly, he feared angering the man even more than he was. "Just because you are the strongest doesn't mean you're in charge. I carried our children, as such I am in charge of our household…you just…protect us…"

His mate's eyes became narrowed as he spoke and Vegeta gulped, sweat beading on his forehead as Goku's eyes became even blacker than they already were. "Maybe I should remind you, who is really in charge, Sub," his lover growled out, all semblance of the happy-go-lucky mask gone, and left in its wake was a Saiyan unlike any Vegeta had ever known.

Goku snarled, the hand on his belly bunching in the fabric of his shirt before ripping it off of his body. The hand around his throat tightened as Goku then disposed of his pants in the same manner, leaving him in just his boots and nothing more. The bandage on his throat was gone in a breath only to be replaced by his mate's mouth. Vegeta shouted into the air, hands digging into Goku's shoulders as his mark of claim was opened once more that day. Tears sprang to his eyes, not so much in pain of the wound, but pain from the way his mate was acting.

Vegeta was suddenly lifted up and he felt fumbling near his groin, his eyes releasing their tears at the feel of his mate's impatient hands on his body. He couldn't let this happen…it could ruin their bond. He had to stop this…he had to…

He shivered when his neck was released and Goku pulled back to look him in the face, his hard cock poised to take Vegeta's body unwillingly, his mouth covered in Vegeta's blood. His body sagged in his mate's hold…he wasn't strong enough to stop him when he was like this. All Vegeta could do was hope things turned out alright. He clenched his eyes shut, swallowing thickly as he waited for the inevitable.

But it never came.

Vegeta opened his eyes slowly, looking up into his mate's face. Goku was staring at him with a look of horror on his face, his eyes were clear of the rage of before, and his hands were now soft on Vegeta's body. A hand pressed to his cheek, and Vegeta blinked slowly as Goku wiped at his tears. His mate slowly released his body, setting Vegeta safely on the ground before he backed away. Vegeta sagged against the tree he had been pressed against, breathing in a shuddering breath as the terrifying moment faded away.

His mate fell to his knees in front of him, looking up at Vegeta with sad and apologetic eyes. Goku said nothing, just looked at him, body trembling at what he had almost done. Vegeta let himself sit down at the base of the tree, nestled in its roots as he watched the man. He was eternally thankful Goku had come to his senses at the last moment…but he was still troubled.

What if there was a next time…and Goku couldn't stop himself…

* * *

Goku stared at his trembling hands, eyes blurry from frightened tears. What was he doing…what had he done? He could barely breathe he was so shaken up. One moment he was so angry he could rip his brother limb from limb without a second thought and then he saw the tears on Vegeta's face and everything he had felt all morning was gone in flash, replaced with this hollow feeling of emptiness.

What was wrong with him? He had almost…Goku closed his eyes, hands over his face. It was too horrifying to even think about, what he had almost done to his mate. In that moment, he had been no different than Frieza, and that made bile rise in his throat at the implications. He was a monster…that was the only explanation. He was uncontrollable, he could hurt people he loved…he was so scared.

A hand suddenly stroked through his hair, and Goku looked up into Vegeta's eyes, seeing such sadness there, almost disappointment. He felt like a chastised child as Vegeta looked at him. But Vegeta then just pulled him forward, into his mate's warm embrace and Goku collapsed, shivering and curling up against Vegeta's body. His head was tucked beneath his mate's chin, his body between the shorter man's legs. In this moment Goku felt like a child who had woken from a nightmare, seeking the comfort of his parent's embrace.

Hands stroked down his back as Goku continued to tremble, as the after affects of realizing what he had been about to do continued to course through his body. He pressed tighter to Vegeta's body, seeking his forgiveness and warmth, wanting to erase that horrible moment from both of their memories, as well as erase the part of himself that could do such a thing.

"I'm so sorry Geta," he whispered, pressing his nose to where his mate's heart beat, letting that rhythm and the soft smell of the man calm him down. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Vegeta sighed, patting his back and head. "I'm not sure what's wrong either Kakarot. You seemed fine yesterday with the idea of your brother coming to stay with us. But now…you frighten me a bit Kakarot."

Goku tightened his hold on Vegeta, blinking back frustrated tears as the man he loved said that. That was the last thing he wanted, was for Vegeta to be afraid of him…but he couldn't blame the prince…he was frightened himself.

"I was okay with it…at least I thought I was. Keigo was right, he's family and the past is in the past. But then last night I remembered how you told me he had…pleasured you before. And a part of me understands how important that was for you…but I still feel so jealous. And it just kept building and building…I couldn't stop myself, I couldn't…"

"Shush now Kakarot…I understand. I get why you're jealous Kakarot, I do, and I don't blame you. And now you need to understand why you have no reason to feel as such," his mate said softly, nudging Goku so he sat back and they could see one another face to face. "Radditz taught me about pleasure Kakarot, but he never actually had sex with me. He just taught me things, but nothing ever happened. In the end I was left to pleasure myself, all he did was tell me what to do. He was mated with Nappa Kakarot, and he's a Sub, like me. There's no way the two of us would ever be in a relationship like ours, not then and certainly not now. I am devoted to you Kakarot. No one and nothing will ever change that."

Goku let out a sigh as Vegeta spoke, smiling shakily at his mate. The words sunk in though, and he felt the lingering gnawing of jealously fade away from his heart. He grabbed one of Vegeta's hands, bringing it to his lips as he kissed the prince's knuckles, closing his eyes. He was pulled into a kiss a moment later and Goku slowly pulled Vegeta into his lap, just holding his mate tight.

He was still worried about how out of control his emotions could get. It had always been like that, for as long as Goku could remember. But recently, every time he thought about something happening to Vegeta he just went a little nuts. He had had to send himself out into the woods to let off some steam one night after waking up from a nightmare of Vegeta dying two weeks ago. Goku had to figure out some way to get a hold of himself, to calm his emotions. While he did depend on his emotions when he battled (and he had no problem unleashing his rage against an enemy) it was dangerous to not have a reign on his feelings in everyday life. He was thinking about meditating more…maybe that would help him quell the raging beast that lurked inside of him.

* * *

"Piccolo you have to promise me you won't overreact."

"Gohan I can't do that if I don't even know what this whole thing is about. But even so, I don't over-react about things, not like your father."

"Which one?"

"Both of them."

"…well I guess that's true…but still Piccolo, just promise me."

"Gohan you know I can't."

"Please."

Piccolo sighed, clutching the phone in his hand tighter, stopping when he heard the tell tale sound of the plastic cracking. He rubbed a hand over his forehead, worry and frustration warring inside of him as he talked to his mate over the phone.

He had been meditating in their living room ever since Gohan had left a little over an hour ago to go to his parent's home. It was strange when Vegeta had explicitly said that Piccolo couldn't come that morning. There was no logical explanation in his head for why that would happen. Gohan had just shrugged it off and kissed his cheek, promising to call Piccolo when it was okay for him to come over.

And now that he finally got the call from his mate, the phone conversation took another turn for the unusual and illogical. But in the end Piccolo could never deny his mate anything. "Alright. I promise Gohan that I won't overreact. Now can I come over?" he asked after a moment. There was something in Gohan's voice that made Piccolo not want to be away from his mate for much longer.

"Thank you Piccolo," Gohan said, relief in his tone. "And yes you can come over."

"Are your parents there?"

"No. Dad left in a pretty pissed off mood a few minutes ago. And Pops just now left to go calm him down."

"Hmm."

Gohan hung up soon after that, telling Piccolo he loved him and couldn't wait for him to come over. Piccolo passed a hand over his brow as he left their home, taking to the air and flying off toward the Saiyan abode. He wondered what could piss Goku off enough for him to storm off. If any of the Saiyan's had a temper tantrum then it was usually Vegeta. Then Piccolo started to wonder if the reason Goku was so pissed off was because of whatever Gohan was keeping secret from him. And that thought made Piccolo start to worry that maybe he wouldn't be able to keep his own cool.

Piccolo worried about this throughout his flight and by the time he touched down in the backyard of the Saiyan abode, his usual Namekian cool was starting to wear off. Before he started up the back porch to the house Piccolo felt a deep serge of power, coming from the forest behind him. He froze, looking off in the direction the energy came from. He recognized the power as Goku's, but it felt different. There was a tingle of darkness in it that made Piccolo's gut clench in worry.

"Piccolo," a worried voice called.

Piccolo turned around and found his mate standing in the doorway to the house, a troubled look on his face. He must have felt the power too. Piccolo was about to suggest they investigate when the energy disappeared in an instant, Goku's power back to its normal calm but powerful state.

Piccolo relaxed and turned to his mate, going up and leaning down to kiss Gohan's cheek. Gohan sighed and pressed their lips together for a moment, seeming to take comfort from the contact. "Do you think everything's okay?" Gohan asked, pressing himself against Piccolo's side.

"I think now things are fine. I'll talk to Vegeta when he gets back," he replied, hugging Gohan's body to his own.

"That sounds like a good idea."

Piccolo pressed his cheek against the top of Gohan's head. He hoped nothing serious would happen, because his young sensitive mate had been through too much already in his life. As he held his lover he felt the presence of the three other people in the hallway behind where he stood with Gohan. He recognized the twins, Keigo and Takeo, while the other chi he didn't know. Piccolo looked up, and was hit with a blast from his past.

Goku's older brother Radditz stood in the hallway holding hands with the twins.

Now he understood why Goku was upset. This man had taken Gohan when he was a child, and threatened his safety. There were old grudges there not easily gotten rid of. Piccolo could also understand why Gohan was so worried that he would react badly to this situation. But in reality Piccolo felt nothing more than shock. There was probably a little worry there as well, considering Radditz had a history of kidnapping children and there were two children beside him now. But he could easily reason away that emotion.

For one, the twins were both calm and comfortable in the man's presence, and Piccolo knew both of the boys, especially Keigo, were sensitive to the auras of others. They could spot a bad guy miles away. For another, Piccolo could tell that Radditz' power was well below all of theirs, so he was no threat whatsoever. And finally he and Vegeta had had many a talk over the years about their pasts and through those he had learned that Radditz wasn't evil, he just had a complicated history, just like the rest of them.

So Piccolo wasn't worried or mad about Radditz standing in front of him, not like Goku apparently was. Piccolo tended to use his head more than his old friend did, no offence to the Saiyan but it's true. This didn't mean Piccolo felt nothing at the sight of the man he had killed over 20 years ago. In fact he felt pretty shocked.

"How the hell are you alive," he asked sharply.

Gohan jumped in his arms, startled by his sudden question. Radditz tensed, looking at Piccolo a little worriedly but he kept his head held high and stood his ground. Damn Saiyan pride must be a species thing. Gohan looked up at him with worried eyes and Piccolo just stared calmly back, hoping to convey that he wasn't reacting to the situation, at least no more than expected to seeing someone alive who you had killed. Gohan relaxed after a moment, lifting a hand to stroke his cheek. "You're not freaking out," his mate asked hesitantly, glancing at Radditz before looking at him again.

"What do you take me for, a Saiyan. No I'm not freaking out. I'd admit I'm shocked that he's alive. But I won't be stomping off in a huff like others I know."

"I thought you might be…I don't know…angry?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Well because. He kidnapped me back then and I'm your mate now…"

"True. But back then Gohan I wasn't in love with you. I was still kind of a bad guy too. I didn't have the feelings against Radditz to the extent that you and your father did. I did feel anger towards him, just because he was a rival, but nothing more. I didn't start to change until after I started training you."

"Oh…huh…"

"I was a different man then. But you changed me, lover."

Gohan blushed and smiled at his answer, looking up at Piccolo with adoring eyes. At that look he couldn't resist leaning down for a moment and kissing Gohan, gently pressing their lips together. A giggle coming from Takeo and Keigo broke their lip lock and Piccolo smirked down at the two juveniles. He looked up to Radditz, to see the man smiling softly down at the two boys, a tender but lonely look on his face.

The Saiyan was no threat.

"You still haven't answered my question. How come you're alive," Piccolo asked Radditz.

The Saiyan looked up, lonely eyes taking on a more curious look as he cocked his head in a way that was eerily familiar to Goku. "Honestly I'm not sure. I didn't have my memories initially after I came back to life. It's only recently that have I remembered my past. I imagine something supernatural must have happened for me to come back like that," the man explained, stepping aside as Gohan lead Piccolo and the twins back inside.

The five of them went into the living room, where Piccolo took up a spot standing next to the fireplace while Radditz sat down in a chair beside him. The twins went and started to play while Gohan watched over them with soft eyes.

"Strange. I don't remember a wish made with the Dragonballs that could have brought you back to life. Yet they are the only thing I know of with the power to raise the dead," Piccolo explained, watching his lover with a touch of longing in his heart. Gohan looked so happy looking after the two children.

"I'm sorry about your loss," Radditz suddenly said, bringing Piccolo's attention back to him and away from his mate.

"How's that?"

"Gohan explained about his miscarriage. I had one as well, before arriving here. I was incredibly upset and it caused me to do those things I did. I'm sorry."

Piccolo felt his heart clench a bit at the mention of the loss of their first child, and a wave of sympathy washed over him for Radditz. Piccolo had learned after all of these years that Saiyans were very emotional, even the littlest things could evoke powerful feelings in the beings. He could only imagine what Radditz had had to go through, having no support after his loss. It also explained why Gohan seemed so accepting of the man right now. It was probably why Vegeta had asked for Gohan to come over alone, so he could dispel any negative energies before bringing Piccolo over. Because Piccolo knew that if he had shown up and Gohan was upset, he wouldn't have reacted as calmly to Radditz presence. If fact he probably would have wanted to hit him for upsetting his mate.

He let himself grin and glance at a picture of Vegeta with the twins on the mantle beside him, thinking about how incredible the Saiyan was. Piccolo never stopped being amazed by his friend, who could raise two Saiyan boys at once, who could provide for his family and love them equally, and who knew exactly what to do in every situation. A man like that didn't come along very often and Piccolo was proud to call Vegeta his friend.

* * *

Review, review, review please, if'n y'all can spare the time.

Hope you enjoyed this, my boys were not acting the way I had anticipated but now I'm running with it. I hope all of you are enjoying it and plan to stick around for more...because there's more, much more.

TTFN


	7. Chapter 6: When You're Home

Sequel to "Alternate Reality" and "A Saiyan Way of Life"

Title: "Survival of the Fittest"

Author: Dragonkat

Rating: mature for certain lemony chapters

Warnings: mpreg, yaoi, etc

Summary:

Chapter Six – "When you're home, you're family"

WC: 3,427

Goku slowly walked through the forest, carrying his partly clothed mate in his arms. He just couldn't seem to let go of Vegeta after what had almost happened. Goku pulled his lover a little closer at the memory, pressing his nose into Vegeta's raven locks as he guided them to their cave. They did not speak, nor did Vegeta protest at being carried like some 'helpless human damsel,' for which he was thankful. Right now Goku just wanted to hold and be close to Vegeta, to protect him. He needed to reaffirm their bond before the gap between them got any wider.

They hadn't been to their cave in some time so when they arrived Vegeta took a few moments to tidy it up. Goku just stood back, waiting for Vegeta to come to him. His mate wore his shirt, since Goku had shredded his prince's clothes earlier. Vegeta just wore that shirt which barely kissed his thighs and his boots. He was unarguably a tempting sight, and Goku felt arousal flow through his veins. But he held himself back. Goku had almost raped Vegeta not even an hour ago. That knowledge was just too fresh for him to jump on his mate once again. So for now he would let Vegeta guide them, and he would do, or not do, whatever his mate wanted.

"Kakarot," Vegeta called, sitting on their fur pelt bed which he had just finished shaking out. "Come here."

Goku meekly went over to his mate, kneeling down on the stone floor in front of the bed. Vegeta sighed, almost sounding disappointed as he reached out and grabbed Goku's wrist, dragging him onto the bed. Goku's knee caught on the edge of the bed and he ended up sprawled on the fur pelts face down. He felt like all energy had left his body so he just lay there, inhaling the faint scent of their sex that still lingered on the pelts. Hands grabbed his shoulders and turned him onto his back, and Goku stared mutely up at his mate.

Vegeta kneeled quietly beside him, staring at his chest and not his face. There was a guardedness in Vegeta's stance that Goku had not seen in response to him being near in years. His mate was wary of him. It made Goku's chest ache. It felt like all of the progress they had made in their relationship over the years was gone. Goku closed his eyes with a sigh.

A moment later a weight settled over his lap and Goku opened his eyes to find Vegeta now straddling his waist. His mate watched him with sad eyes, pressing a hand over Goku's heart. He returned the gaze, gently placing his own hand over his prince's.

"I noticed it, probably the first time we met. Back then it was attractive…now though," Vegeta started softly, leaning down to rest his chest against Goku's, their hands now clasped. "It's been getting worse over the years, little by little…and after today we can no longer ignore it. This beast inside of you."

"How," Goku asked helplessly, imagining his dark side, the Saiyan side of him growling from inside his heart.

"I'm not sure. But we'll find a way Kakarot…first though we need to do is set things right between us."

"Okay."

Vegeta lifted off of him for just a moment, undoing Goku's pants and pushing them down a bit. Goku shivered, his half hard cock coming into contact with his mate's soft ass as Vegeta settled back down in his lap. His prince placed one hand back on his chest, a silent order to stay put. For a heart-frightening moment Goku felt a surge of rebellion well up from the side of his psyche he was trying to ignore. 'Why should I take orders from my weak sub?' But Goku quickly squashed down that voice, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as he tried to stay in control.

Soft lips pressed against his own, a gentle kiss that reinforced the control that Goku needed. It grounded him to his mate and nothing else. He let his hands rest on Vegeta's thighs, just touching the smooth skin and strong muscles underneath. His prince murmured against his lips in appreciation, Vegeta's own hands gently squeezing his chest. Goku's arousal was sparked once more and he felt his cock harden, nestling against his mate's hot groin.

Vegeta gently broke their kiss, sitting back and rocking his hips against his own. Goku took a deep breath, just laying back and letting this happen. His mate was watching him closely, dark eyes penetrating and heated. After a moment thought his prince moved, sliding down his body. Goku watched with widening eyes as Vegeta took a hold of his penis and began to service him.

His prince very, very rarely did this. If anyone was going to go down on their knees and suck cock it was Goku. And that was only because he wanted to and Vegeta usually didn't. Goku loved to worship his mate's body, because he was still blown away by the fact that he was able to have this amazing creature as his lover. He felt like the luckiest man in the world and he loved to show Vegeta that.

So Vegeta slowly laving at his dick was something Goku rarely experienced. It was like a forbidden delicacy. His breath sped up a bit as his mate pulled Goku's cock into his burning mouth. His wicked and sharp tongue going to work to drive Goku mad with desire. It felt indescribable and he savored every second, unsure of when he's get another opportunity to experience this amazing encounter. It felt so hot and wet, and Goku shivered in sensation as Vegeta covered his erection in his saliva.

But the treatment didn't last long and Goku groaned in disappointment as Vegeta pulled away from his groin. But he realized in an instant that he was going to get something much sweeter in exchange. Vegeta settled his body back over Goku's hips, still holding his dick as his mate positioned himself. It was all happening so fast though. He had thought it would take more time for them to rebound from what had happened earlier. Goku reached out and gripped Vegeta's hips, gasping as he was suddenly sheathed inside his mate's body.

They both froze as their bodies connected. Goku with his head tossed back and Vegeta hunched over his body. He panted a bit, licking his lips as his mate's heat warmed his cock. Goku looked up at his prince, eyes half lidded as he drank in the sight of the man he loved above all others sitting on top of his body. Vegeta met his gaze, a deep but quiet purr in his chest as the prince rocked his hips back and forth.

Goku sat up, wrapping his arms around Vegeta's waist. For once he would be the one holding on for the ride. He closed his eyes as his prince moved his hips, driving their lovemaking. Goku pressed his nose to the hairline across Vegeta's neck, savoring his smell as he was loved. His mate gnawed at his neck, muffling his own moans as the prince's hips moved faster and faster. Goku's hands spasmed on Vegeta's hips as the movements escaladed, the pleasure building in his body warming him from head to toe.

Their lovemaking went on for endless minutes. Vegeta continued to set the tempo and Goku continued to hold on for the ride. He didn't really focus on the pleasure, the way his erection was massaged and heated by his mate's lusty hole. Goku didn't even feel it, not the way he usually did. He wasn't searching for his own satisfaction or striving to drive Vegeta wild like he had in the past. All Goku did was savor the connection, the utter closeness he had with his mate. Their moans, the sensuality, the rapture was all miles away. All that existed in Goku's mind was the fact they were together.

As he focused more on their connection and the strength it gave their bond Goku felt himself floating away from the physical sensations and towards something much deeper.

He hadn't ever felt like this with Vegeta, not in all their years together. They had never been this close. Not when they had opened their bond to explore Vegeta's past, not when they had made Takeo and Keigo, not when they had fused together to fight Buu, not even on the night they had created their bond. It had all come close to what was happening now, but this was something special. In this moment he wasn't feeling Vegeta like he had in those other times. No right now, Goku felt their bond.

Goku felt exactly what they had made together. And it was beautiful.

He felt the tangle of their energies, the way the color of his power mingled with Vegeta's, creating a whole new pool of energy neither of them had tapped yet in battle. He saw the mesh of strings and webs that were their spirits, intertwined so tight he almost couldn't tell one from the other. The darker parts inside Vegeta's spirit were surrounded by the lightest parts of Goku's, and vice versa. He could taste their feelings, all of the emotions they had felt together since the bond was made. The bitterness of misery, the tang of fear, the sweetness of affection, the richness of their passion. It was all there for him to sample. Goku could smell their connection, the mixed soup of his identity, Vegeta's and their offspring, all swirling together to make a scent that left his nostrils happily tingling. But it was what he heard that blew his mind. Goku could hear their bond. It was like it sang and made music. He heard the echoes of the horror of before, deep bass rumbles and trembling tenors. The song now was softer, building from something tentative to a rushing crescendo that left Goku floating.

Goku wanted to stay there forever, to have his senses washed with the amazing complexity and enormity that was their bond. But he couldn't.

Goku came back to himself after a while. Leaving the security and strength the bond had made him feel to find himself lying on his back. Both Goku and Vegeta were panting, stretched out on their pelt bed in the middle of the cave. Somewhere in the hazy recesses of his mind Goku realized he had come, as had Vegeta, if the warm stickiness covering his groin was any indication. There was also a throbbing pain on his shoulder, where he knew without actually figuring it out that Vegeta at bitten him. His mate's body shuddered and trembled against his own and Goku realized he was shivering himself.

Goku stared up at the ceiling to their cave, tracing the contours of rough cracks and smooth edges. He felt like he was drunk, reality seemed so far away to him. But he wasn't frightened. In fact he felt more content than he had ever felt in his entire life. Wetness cooled his cheeks and Goku became conscious of the fact that he was crying, and so was Vegeta. Salty tears traced his shoulder and neck. But they weren't sad tears, no.

They were tears of relief.

Goku closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he let his body sink into the bed beneath him. Sleepiness poked at his mind and he let it in. He felt Vegeta do the same. And just before he fell unconscious Goku gripped his mate a little tighter to his body.

Radditz quietly watched his nephew and mate. He was sitting by Takeo and Keigo who were playing a game on the floor of the living room, waiting for their parents to get home. Gohan and Piccolo were on the other side of the room, sitting by a window and quietly talking. Radditz was watching them with rapt fascination. Piccolo was a Namek and Gohan was a very handsome half Saiyan which made them a striking couple. But Radditz was mostly enraptured by how the two interacted.

Piccolo always kept some kind of contact between himself and his mate. A hand on the back on Gohan's neck, and arm around his shoulders, or just the simple touch of the sides of their bodies. The bond between them seemed incredibly strong, which was shocking since they were of different species. Gohan was also attentive to their relationship, returning the touches and giving his own signs of affection.

Radditz wondered if it was because of Gohan's miscarriage that the two were so close and subtly affectionate. Had that loss brought the two of them closer, or were they already like that? Envy washed through him for a moment as he watched them, and Radditz wondered how different his life could have been. If Nappa had been with him after he had miscarried, would Radditz have lost control like he had? Would their relationship have gotten better, stronger? Would they have fallen in love?

He glanced back to the young Saiyan twins playing on the floor. He had to wonder, though he shouldn't, about what his own child would have been like. At the time Radditz had thought he was going to give birth to the last full blooded Saiyan. But it seemed that, that duty had been reserved for the prince of their species. Vegeta had been that one to bear the last pure Saiyans. And unless some others of their species had survived Frieza's madness, Takeo and Keigo will be the last ones born to this universe.

Both of the twins suddenly stopped what they were doing, the two of them getting up and rushing to the front door. Gohan followed calmly behind the two children while Piccolo stayed behind.

"What's going on," Radditz asked, standing up and watching as Gohan disappeared around the corner.

"It's the end of the week. And it's tradition for friends and family to get together and have a meal. We didn't have time to call it off so you'll have to be introduced to everyone at once," Piccolo explained softly, sounding slightly disgruntled as he described the gathering.

"Sounds fun," he said dryly, already feeling anxiety about the reactions of others to his presence.

"I doubt it will be that bad. Only two of the group showing up tonight remembers what happened. To the rest of them you'll just be a new member of the family. Looks like you'll be meeting the twin terrors first."

"How do you know that?"

"I can sense their chi. They're just arriving."

"Sense their…huh?" Radditz stared at the Namek in confusion, unsure of how he knew who was at the door. In fact it seemed everyone could but him. The twins had both jumped up with no warning to greet someone even though no one had knocked at the front door.

"I can sense their presence. We all can. Each living being has a unique energy signature that we can feel. The more powerful someone is the stronger the presence," Piccolo explained simply, watching Radditz with wise, understanding eyes. "Why don't you ask Vegeta about it, I'm sure he would be happy to teach you."

Radditz nodded in response to the suggestion, wondering what else he could learn from this incredible family. "Vegeta mentioned he and my brother both have other sons with different mothers. Are those the two that are here now?"

"Yes. Goten and Trunks. I imagine they'll be happy to have you here. Another soul to torture."

"Trunks?"

"Yes. Unfortunately his mother named him."

"That's obvious. Vegeta would never name his child such an unbecoming name for someone with royal blood."

"True. They're here, if you'd like to meet them."

"Alright."

Piccolo put a firm hand on his shoulder, steering Radditz out of the room and towards the front door. Radditz felt a little trepidation flow through him. But all things considered, he had already gained the acceptance of two people he expected to be at odds with from the start, the man beside him and his nephew. And while his brother was still a problem, Radditz felt he was making better progress than he had thought he would when he had gone to bed last night. So while his palms were sweaty and the hair on the back of his neck stood up, he was feeling good about meeting his other nephews.

"…so even though he made some mistakes before, he's a good guy. Not to mention he's family," Radditz heard Gohan saying as he and Piccolo entered the hallway.

"We have an uncle? A real one? Not a creepy, perverted uncle like Roshi?" The voice of a young man said lightly, with excitement.

"Yeah."

"Awesome!"

"I've got no problem with that," another, deeper voice said.

Radditz walked in then to see two young men standing in the hallway, talking to Gohan and each holding one of the twins. Takeo was held by whom Radditz assumed was Trunks. The young man was exotic for a Saiyan, with his lavender hair and blue eyes. He was tall and well built, possessing Vegeta's regal features. Keigo was held by Goten, a young man who was undoubtedly his father's son. The hair, eyes, and features were all a mirror of Radditz's younger brother.

The two young men looked up when he entered and Radditz hesitantly smiled and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, wondering what he should do and say in this kind of situation. Goten returned the smile. Trunks on the other hand…

"AH HA! I knew it was genetic," Trunks said in triumph.

"Huh," Radditz said together with Goten and Gohan.

"What are you talking about?" Piccolo asked in annoyance.

"That back of the neck scratching thing. Dad, Gohan and Goten all do it. And now he's done the exact same thing. This is proof that it a genetic trait," Trunks said, looking proud at his own observation.

"You had an epiphany about that?" Piccolo said dryly, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…yeah. You can't tell me you haven't wondered about it Piccolo, because I have. And now its case closed."

"You're an idiot."

"No I'm not. I have an IQ of 154. So I'm a genius."

"Yes you are sweetie," Goten said, trying to placate Trunks by patting his chest before the lavender haired half-Saiyan lunged at the Namek.

Radditz watched the family interact with a little smile, the atmosphere was light and happy. He noticed right away the obvious bond between the two young men, indicating they were mates. They had a familiarity to each other. They weren't quietly affectionate like Gohan and Piccolo were, nor were they loudly affectionate like Vegeta and his brother. These two seemed settled in their relationship, which was strange considering their ages. As he watched them he had to wonder if there was another genetic trait that was in his family. Their attraction to Saiyans of royal blood.

"It's nice to meet you two," he said, nodding at them both.

Both boys grinned at him, but he could see a touch of menace in Trunks' smile. It reminded him of the way Vegeta had looked as a child just before he threw a glob of engine muck at Radditz's hair. It had taken him weeks to get that sludge out. He was starting to suspect what Piccolo had meant when he said 'Twin Terrors.'

"So where are Dad and Pops," Trunks asked, turning his attention to Gohan as he set Takeo down. They young boy seemed bored and he wandered back into the living room, Keigo in hot pursuit.

"Not here. Something happened earlier, not sure what though. They should be back soon though," Gohan said, sharing a significant glance with Piccolo.

"Well I'm starving," Trunks said, rubbing his stomach while he held Goten in the other arm.

A chorus of hungry tummies sounded at Trunks' declaration and Radditz put a hand to his own as he blushed. "I could make something, since Vegeta isn't here," he offered with a shrug.

There were murmurs of agreement from the little group, with a declaration from Goten that he would help too. And it was just as simple as that for Radditz. With just a little offer to make dinner he was almost immediately accepted into this strongly bonded family. Goten was already chatting to him like they had known each other their whole lives as they set about making a meal.

It seemed he had nothing to worry about.


	8. Chapter 7: Revelations

Chapter Seven – "Revelations"

WC: 3,380

* * *

Vegeta slowly stretched, his muscles aching and tight. But the pain brought back pleasant memories as he woke up, so he kept his eyes closed for a few moments longer. He was pressed tight to his mate's side, his head resting on Goku's shoulder, one leg tossed over the larger man's waist. Vegeta ran a hand up and down his lover's chest, feeling his heat and heartbeat through his fingertips. His mind was foggy, like he had just come out of a very deep sleep.

The body against his moved slightly, and Vegeta could feel through their still open bond that Goku was waking up as well. He snuggled closer in response, letting his mind absorb the amazing occurrences of earlier that day. They had gone from almost destroying their relationship to making it stronger than ever. Vegeta could still feel the warmth of their bond in his head and heart, and the way the darkness in Goku seemed further away. It wasn't beaten, that raging and feral beast. But it was contained for now, and Vegeta felt like they could both breathe a little easier at that knowledge.

But even as he floated in the lingering pleasant sensations of their lovemaking, Vegeta felt something nagging in his mind, some thought he couldn't grasp at the moment.

Vegeta pulled away from his mate, sitting up to stretch out the kinks and tension in his body. Goku sat up as well, but just to wrap Vegeta up in his arms once more. He chuckled a little, leaning his head back against the shoulder he had bitten earlier in rapture.

"Baka," he murmured affectionately. "We have to get up at some point."

"Yeah well, let's have that 'some point' come much later than now," Goku whispered against his skin, nibbling at his shoulder blade.

Vegeta smirked, just about to agree with his mate. They could probably afford to be alone together for a few more hours yet. There wasn't anything going on tomorrow, and Piccolo and Gohan could take care of the twins. They didn't have any other engagements and Radditz would probably like some time on his own…

Vegeta's eyes snapped open and he smacked Goku hard in the jaw with his shoulder as he suddenly stood up. "Damn it! I forgot," he shouted, going to the back of the cave where they kept an extra set of clothing for them both.

Goku grumbled behind him, rubbing his chin and watching him sadly. "Aww come on Babe, just a little longer," he said pitifully, a pout on his face.

Any other time Vegeta might have given in, or at least smacked his mate for not acting like a Saiyan before giving in. But not today. They had forgotten about two important things. One: Radditz, they still hadn't cleared things up with him. And two: it was Friday, when the family gathered together for a meal. Vegeta needed to be there to ease everyone into the idea that they had another once enemy but now friend living with them.

"Baka. We've left your brother alone and everyone's coming over tonight. I don't want anything happening to him. Not to mention I haven't got a meal ready," he said in haste.

Vegeta splashed some water from the waterfall in the back of the cave on his face and body before slipping into his clothes.

"Well…I think we're a little late for all of that," his mate said slowly.

He huffed and faced the man, finding Goku staring out of the cave. It was extremely dark, the stars were out and the nighttime creatures were rustling in the forest around the cave. Beyond that Vegeta could feel several chi gathered at his home, indicating they were late for their own party. Vegeta grumbled unhappily, tossing Goku his own set of clothes before heading out of the cave.

"Just get your pants on Kakarot. We're going home."

His mate didn't doddle after that. Goku dressed hurriedly, getting tangled in his pant legs and nearly falling before righting himself. He followed Vegeta into the sky as they flew home. Vegeta looked to his side as Goku grasped his hand, lacing their fingers together as they flew. He smiled and looked away, willing the happy flush on his cheeks away before they got to the house. Vegeta adored how affectionate Goku got after sex, it was something he had never known he would want in a relationship. Someone to reach out and grab his hand for no other reason but to touch him.

They touched down just a few minutes after leaving their cave, approaching their home on foot. The lights were on in the house and even from outside Vegeta could hear laughter and the clinking of glasses. He had feared to find smoking holes and burning debris on and around the house, but it seemed disaster had been averted. Vegeta paused before the back door, frowning. A part of him had actually wanted to find a disaster to clean up, because it meant he was needed. But as they approached the house Vegeta was hit with the unknown feeling of being an un-needed since everything had turned out alright without him.

Vegeta exchanged a curious glance with his mate as they approached the house, the sounds of merriment something unexpected given the situation. He took a deep breath and walked onto the deck, squeezing his mate's hand before releasing it. Goku opened the back door and they went inside. Their family and friends in scattered little groups around the house, talking and drinking. The twins were nowhere in sight though.

Goku grinned cheerfully at the sight of their friends and family contentment, and he drifted into a conversation Master Roshi was having with Gohan, Trunks and Krillin in the library, leaving Vegeta to seek out Radditz. He found his friend in the kitchen with the rest of their group, the four of them chatting happily. Piccolo was absent from conversations and before Vegeta made his presence known with the others he sought out his best friend and confidant in the living room.

"I was wondering when you two would return. I was worried your heat had started early," Piccolo said in monotone but with a smirk on his lips to lighten the mood, tipping his glass of water towards Vegeta in greeting.

"Yes well…things took a little longer than expected. But Kakarot is fine, at least at present," Vegeta responded, sitting down in a chair, ignoring the banter his friend was trying to start.

"Something is wrong with him?," Piccolo asked, lowering his glass and sitting up in his chair to give his full attention to Vegeta.

He sighed, glancing at his friend before looking away, trying to figure out how to explain the situation. If anyone could help it would be either Piccolo or Radditz. Radditz had been raised as a Saiyan longer than anyone, not to mention he was a blood relative of Goku. And Piccolo was a master of control of the mind and spirit. Vegeta had done as much as he was able, now he needed to reach out for help. And that was something a proud prince like him wasn't used to.

"Kakarot was never raised as a Saiyan, he was raised a human. He never learned to control the animal that all Saiyans have inside that make us so strong. Now that part of him is getting out of control. Kakarot has no abilities to control it, nor do I have the knowledge to help."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Possibly. I suppose meditation would help, along with some soul searching. I'm at a loss. Things are fine now but I don't want another incident to occur like what happened this morning and afternoon."

"What happened?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself about."

Vegeta could feel the stare Piccolo was giving him, a penetrating gaze that was trying to get some hint as to what Goku was able to do when he was out of control. Vegeta didn't let anything show. The monster his mate was capable of becoming was a knowledge that only he should bear. Besides if they could get it under control then there would be nothing to fear in the future.

"Pops! When did you get back?"

Vegeta turned to find his sons Goten and Gohan entering the room, along with Raddtiz who seemed content and relaxed. Radditz had an arm around Goten's shoulder, like it had always been that way. The bond between nephew and uncle was already there and Vegeta hadn't been around to help forge it like he had with Gohan. Radditz almost seemed to be glowing with happiness, appearing as Vegeta had never seen him before. Not even when Radditz had gotten pregnant had he looked this content, this at peace with himself. It seemed Vegeta's family was healing Radditz. He was taken aback by the fact of how unnecessary he was for keeping his family happy at the moment. Usually he was the one planning the party, making the food and keeping people content. Now…that wasn't the case. He had had all these plans for helping Radditz adjust and become part of this family, but all of those plans were pointless in light of the current circumstances.

"Your father and I just got back," he replied to Gohan's question, standing up from his chair. "I'm rather tired. I'm going to go to bed."

He briskly left the room, wanting to find a little solitude. Just before he went up the stairs though Vegeta saw his mate approach Radditz. His throat tightened and Vegeta left the stairway, going to his mate's side and placing a hand on his arm. He wanted to calm Goku down before anything happened. But as he looked up at his mate's face, at the smile and the brightness in his eyes, Vegeta realized his efforts were once more pointless. It seemed his mate's jealousy was gone.

Goku smiled at him, pulling away from the grip Vegeta had on his arm to walk up to Radditz, catching his brother's attention. "I'm sorry about how I've treated you lately. I shouldn't have taken out my frustrations on you. You're family…and that's all that matters," Goku said softly, holding out a hand to his brother.

Radditz stared at the outstretched hand for a moment before grabbing it and pulling Goku forward for a one armed hug. The estranged brothers embraced for the first time. A smile tugged at Vegeta's mouth at the sight. He had played a part in that resolution, and somehow that made the ache in his heart fade away a bit. Vegeta was still needed by some people.

He turned from the scene and went upstairs, seeking out his youngest sons before he turned in for the night. Vegeta quietly opened the door to his twins' room, letting the light from the hallway illuminate his path. He went to their bunk bed, eyes drinking in the sight of his precious children. He floated up to Takeo's bunk first, brushing away some of his son's hair before placing a kiss on his forehead. "Good night, my little Samurai," Vegeta whispered as he nuzzled the side of Takeo's face, smelling his soft, comforting scent.

Next he sat down on Keigo's bed, watching his youngest son sleep for a moment. It still amazed him that this little boy was alive and healthy. He had endured so much and come out stronger and wiser than Vegeta could have hoped for. Keigo was special, as was Takeo. And the two of them took Vegeta's breath away every day.

"Pleasant dreams, my sweet Keigo," he murmured, placing a kiss on his forehead.

A hand landed on his shoulder and Vegeta turned to find his mate smiling down at him. He returned the grin and got up from his son's bed, allowing Goku to lead him from the room towards their own. They would let their family handle the rest for the night, because the two of them deserved a little moment of peace.

* * *

_It was night, a dark night. But dawn was coming._

_There was a clearing in a forest, the hill in its center._

_A dead man sat in a chair on the hill, two men stood on either side._

_A spaceship landed and a tree fell down._

_There was a sense of familiarity and caution._

_There were screams and an explosion._

_Blood covered a stranger's hands._

_One ship left and another arrived._

_Bodies lay strewn on a battlefield._

_An evil man laughed before falling silent._

_A dead man sat in a chair on the hill._

_He had a long tail and hair like fire._

_A comrade was ripped apart, blood splashed on the ground._

_The bond disappeared._

_Death and Life surrounded a family in a thick vice._

_A group of people traveled in a spaceship._

_They had long tails and spiked hair._

_A planet appeared in the sky, one of ancient origin._

_A leader was born._

_There was a cry of a baby and the wail of someone who's lost everything._

_A spaceship came from the sky and landed in a clearing with the hill._

_There were people with tails inside._

_A dead man sat in a chair on the hill._

_He was family.

* * *

_

Keigo woke with a start, gasping as his body shivered and sweat. He saw nothing with his eyes open, just darkness. It was a stark contrast to what he had just seen. His vivid vision of just moments ago made the blackness that filled his gaze feel even more encompassing and oppressive. Keigo gulped in a deep breath, rolling onto his side and trying not to throw up. Arms suddenly wrapped around him and Keigo snuggled into his twin's hold. Takeo was a silent, comforting presence, helping to relax Keigo's frantic mind.

"What did you see?" his brother asked after a few moments, stroking his hair and back.

"The future," he whispered softly.

"Whose?"

"Everyone's."

* * *

Takeo sat quietly in the room he shared with his twin brother. He sat in the rocking chair their papa used when he read them bedtime stories or sang them to sleep. Keigo sat silently in his lap, eyes closed as he cuddled to Takeo's chest. He held his brother securely, looking out the window into the night sky as they waited for the inevitable to happen.

Three months had come and gone since his brother's last and strongest vision. Never before had Keigo seen so many futures jumbled up and entwined in once single moment of foresight. He had been exhausted the next day and Takeo had stayed by his side, guarding him as he recovered. Keigo told him that everything he had seen in that vision was because of a single event. The event that was going to happen that very night.

Takeo glanced at the clock, seeing it was still another hour till dawn. The time of the event that would change their lives. They had both woken up several minutes ago to get ready. And now all they could do was wait.

Keigo quietly moaned against him and Takeo smoothed down his hair, feeling his brother succumb to sleep. He would let his brother rest until it was time. Keigo had already done enough, now it was Takeo's turn.

His brother was precious to him. Keigo was special, smart, sensitive and someone who will do great things in his life. Takeo considered himself lucky to have such a wonderful brother who loved him and as such he now devoted his life to protecting Keigo. Takeo was a samurai. A fighter who protects a noble family, a warrior who will sacrifice everything to keep Keigo and everything his brother loved safe.

His nickname his parents and family called him had even changed accordingly. When he was younger he was 'little warrior,' someone bright and full of energy. He was much more outgoing then, much more emotional and carefree. But as he grew and Keigo gained his seer abilities, Takeo had become much more reserved and controlled; a silent, devoted presence behind his brilliant brother. He was now 'little samurai.'

Takeo didn't like the 'little' part of his nickname. But he wouldn't complain, because unfortunately it was true. He was the shortest in their family. Even Keigo was a tad taller than him, though much thinner. Takeo feared he was doomed to have his Papa's height and not his Father's. Genetics were both a blessing and a curse for him. He had been granted unimaginable power but also an embarrassing height.

Suddenly a low rumble sounded some ways away, so quiet it wouldn't have been distinguished from other nighttime sounds. Unless someone was waiting to hear it. The sun started to rise on a new day and he knew it was time. Takeo gently nudged his brother who still slept in his lap. Keigo murmured sleepily but stirred, sitting up straighter in Takeo's lap as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Is it time?" Keigo asked quietly, rubbing his left eye cutely.

"Yes," Takeo replied simply, as he always did, standing up from their rocking chair and setting Keigo on his feet.

"Then we should go. They should be touching down by now and I want us to get there soon so they don't spot us."

"Are you sure we shouldn't wake Papa and Father?"

"Yes. I don't want them hurt if the people in my vision aren't the ones we think they are."

"They'll be worried."

"They're always worried about us. Besides everything will be fine. Once we figure if these are the people from my vision then we can come back and get Papa and Daddy."

"Okay," Takeo conceded, knowing his brother was most likely right. Keigo was smart even though he was blind, and he would follow his brother no matter the situation. Besides he needed to make sure Keigo stayed safe.

Keigo smiled at him, and Takeo knew right then that he would do anything his brother wanted as long as he continued to smile like that. He opened the window in their room, climbing onto the sill and taking Keigo's hand. Together they flew out into the night sky, heading off to where at that very moment a spaceship was landing.

They flew low in the air, Takeo keeping a hold on Keigo's hand even though he knew his brother could see the trees of the forest in his own special way. They were silent as they traveled, not wanting to alert anyone to their presence. They traveled a long distance before they touched down, wanting to approach the landing site on foot, so they wouldn't be noticed.

Takeo glanced at his brother, tightening the hold he had on Keigo's hand as he felt the chi of the aliens get stronger and stronger. He could see lights up ahead, scattered and dimmed by the leaves of the forest, indicating where the strangers were. They slowed to a stop behind a bush, and Takeo forced his brother to duck down as he peeked over the foliage.

They were on the edge of a large clearing in the forest. A river flowed through it, tracing the bottom of a hill. There was a small spaceship which had landed on the top of the hill, a group of people spread about. And sitting in chair on the top of the hill was a man. Two other men flanked him, one of them looking incredibly powerful with his large build.

Takeo spied three other men, milling around the spaceship, with two more off in the forest from what he could sense. Keigo had told him though, that this was not the only ship with these aliens on board. Five more orbited earth. But the chi levels of these men were low compared to their family, so it made sense that they hadn't been noticed yet. Their family and friends were so used to feeling the strong chis of one another that they barely paid attention to those weaker than them.

It was still somewhat dark, the sun was barely above the tops of the trees. But light came from the spaceship and it was enough for Takeo to see what he needed to.

These men…were Saiyans.


	9. Chapter 8: Past, Present and Future

Chapter 8 – "Past, Present and Future"

WC: 3,223

* * *

Piccolo watched as a tree slowly fell to the forest floor, split in half by his attack. He walked up to the wood, inspecting it. Piccolo frowned as he observed the ragged edges to the near perfect split. "Not nearly good enough," he grumbled to himself.

He turned his back to the tree, marching off to another part of the forest to continue training. Piccolo was determined to get stronger. He wanted to be as powerful a warrior as his friend Goku, nothing less would suffice. Piccolo just had to get stronger. It was the only way. He found a rocky outcrop, with enough boulders and rocks for him to practice with. Piccolo fell into a fighting stance, preparing to blast an elephant sized boulder to kingdom come when a figure landed in front of him, disrupting both his concentration and training.

"Gohan I'm busy." Piccolo said monotonously, turning his back to his mate so he could resume blowing up inanimate objects.

"Yeah, well that's all you have been for weeks Piccolo, is busy. And I'm tired of it," Gohan growled, putting a hand on Piccolo's shoulder and spinning him around. "All you've been doing is train and train. It wasn't so bad before a couple months ago because you still came home and were with me. But now I'm lucky if you come home at all. And if you do come home it's only to sleep for a couple of hours before leaving."

"I'm training."

"You're obsessed. You're already so much stronger than you were before you started this years ago. Why are you still doing this much?"

"I need to get stronger."

"You need to come home."

"Well you're barely there as well and are just as busy as I am." Piccolo retorted back. Gohan was a doctor in a nearby village, had been for a few years now. He was talented and successful. And since he was the only doctor within a hundred miles of that village, he was in high demand most days.

"Damn it Piccolo!" Gohan shouted, looking like he wanted to hit him. "If you even bothered to pay attention to anything other than training you'd know I'm home a lot more than you, even with my job. Besides I've taken leave of my job."

"What? Why?"

"Because my heat's coming tomorrow."

"What?" Piccolo looked around in worry, at the sky, the ground, anything that could confirm what his mate was saying. His heat was tomorrow? He wasn't ready.

"Again, if you'd bother to come home you'd know this Piccolo. But I had to come all the way out here to remind you, when you should be at home with me preparing." Gohan berated, seeming not to notice his discomfort. He seemed to angry to notice much of anything at the moment.

"No…it's too soon. I'm not ready." Piccolo said as he placed a hand to his head. He wasn't ready. He wasn't ready for this.

"What are you talking about?"

"I need to be stronger!"

"You're more than strong enough Piccolo. You need to slow down."

"I need to be strong enough to protect you!"

* * *

Gohan took a deep breath, stopping himself before he said anything else. What his mate had just said gave him pause, and he thought about something he hadn't before. Piccolo didn't start his rigorous training until after a conversation they had had. A conversation a couple of months ago about their future together. And the closer Gohan's heat came, the more obsessed Piccolo had become with improving himself.

"Piccolo," Gohan said softly, reaching out to touch his mate's cheek in sad realization. "Why do you need to get stronger?"

"To protect you."

"Protect me from what, exactly?"

Piccolo didn't answer, he just looked away from Gohan, cheeks tight and mouth drawn. He looked ashamed. Gohan's heart twisted as something in the past reared its ugly head again. Neither of them had moved on as much as they made others believe.

"Do you want to be stronger so you can protect me from another miscarriage?"

"…"

"Piccolo, answer me! Is that what you feel?"

"I won't let you go through that again."

"It was my fault Piccolo. I was the one who got pregnant outside of my heat," Gohan said softly, reaching out to touch his mate. But Piccolo flinched back, turning his head away from Gohan's hand.

"And I was the one who was too weak to give any strength to you and our child. I was powerless to support you. I couldn't even tell you were pregnant."

"Piccolo…you actually blame yourself?"

"Yes. I saw how Goku cared for Vegeta while he was pregnant, how he gave his strength to help Vegeta and the twins. I saw how powerful and supportive he was. And I realized that I lacked all of that."

Gohan closed his eyes as the truth came out. For years now Piccolo had been training to get stronger, but it had only become more obsessive the closer they came to the date of his heat.

Apparently for as long as Gohan had been beating himself up over the loss, Piccolo had been doing the same thing. And it seemed they were both too stubborn to accept what had happened, had happened…and move on.

They had even talked about it months ago. Gohan had told Piccolo he wanted to try and have a baby again, but this time during his heat, which was that year. Piccolo was supportive, if a bit contemplative. He had said that they should keep it a secret, just in case their species were incompatible and even getting pregnant in the safety of heat would not be able to prevent a miscarriage. Which was a fear neither of them liked voicing.

But it seemed even then, they hadn't said how they really felt about trying to have another child. Gohan had hidden his own fears, both at the thought of losing another child and at the thought of hurting his baby like he had his brother, Keigo. And apparently Piccolo had hidden his own shame over the matter, both at the thought that he wasn't strong enough the first time to save their first child and at the thought that he was too weak even now to support another pregnancy.

It seemed even after so many years as mates, they still had trouble communicating.

"Piccolo," Gohan said softly, voice husky with sadness. "I don't blame you."

His mate turned his head and looked at him finally, reaching up to brush the backs of his fingers against Gohan's cheek. Gohan leaned into the touch, wrapping his hands lightly around Piccolo's neck, gently massaging the tense muscles there.

"I don't blame you," Piccolo replied.

"We're both a couple of idiots," Gohan replied lightly, if a bit self loathingly, standing on his tip toes to bump his forehead against his mate's.

"I guess so," Piccolo said softly.

"We're both going to have to get over it though. No matter how scared I am, and no matter how much shame you feel, I'm determined to have a baby with you. I want to have a child, Piccolo. I want to have your child."

Piccolo said nothing. His mate seemed to contemplate what he had said, staring unblinkingly at Gohan's collarbone, lost in his mind. His mate's arms came around him, gripping his back and hip and pulling Gohan into a hug.

"Don't you want to have a baby together, Piccolo?" Gohan asked softly, leaning into his mate and stroking the sides of his green face.

"More than anything," Piccolo replied in kind, leaning his head down to rest his cheek against Gohan's forehead.

"Then stop training night and day. Put your focus and energy into helping me. Because I can't do this alone."

His mate took a deep breath, his eyes closing as he pulled Gohan closer to his body. "Okay," Piccolo whispered, and as he said it, his body seemed to loose some of the previous tension that had been rolling off him in waves.

"Now please come home." Gohan pleaded in a whisper, tilting his head up to press a soft chaste kiss to his mate's mouth, something they hadn't done in far too long.

His mate groaned against him, tightening his hold on Gohan's body while trying to deepen the kiss. But Gohan wouldn't let him. Not yet anyway. First he wanted to get Piccolo home so they could lock themselves away for the next week or two. He wanted to have Piccolo all to himself. His lover's training had been like a mistress, stealing more and more of Piccolo's time until their relationship became strained and uncomfortable. But Gohan was going to win that war of attention. Piccolo's unneeded, excessive training would be kicked to the curb once Gohan reminded his mate of their unbreakable bond.

Piccolo probably didn't even realize it yet, but he was already as strong as his father was when he powered up to a Super Saiyan level 3. Gohan could feel it, but his mate probably couldn't sense his potential, just because he had been training blindly instead of feeling his strength grow. Gohan prayed to every god he knew that he got pregnant this time. He wanted to give that hope to both himself and his mate. He needed this to work…their relationship needed this to work.

Gohan slipped from Piccolo's hold, taking his mate's hand in his own as he lead them home. He decided to walk instead of fly, taking in the damp evening air, the smells of the forest and the calm of the world at that moment. Gohan took refuge in nature once more like he had after his miscarriage, gaining strength from the living, breathing organism that was the planet. Piccolo stayed silent on their walk, letting Gohan have his solitude in nature while still keeping them connected by their hands.

Once home Gohan took them straight to their room, not bothering to turn any lights on in the house. The bed was cool, causing Gohan to shiver as he lay down. The bed had been empty for many nights now, Gohan usually sitting up all night downstairs waiting for Piccolo to return from training. But after so long their bed would finally be utilized like it used to be, as a place to indulge in their connection to each other.

Piccolo climbed on the bed after him, settling his weight over Gohan's body. He closed his eyes, pulling his lover down so that Piccolo rested over him fully. Gohan enjoyed the weight, how it made him sink even further into the mattress of their bed and the way it kept him warm on this cool night.

"I'm sorry," Piccolo whispered into his ear, pressing a kiss to Gohan's exposed neckline.

"Don't talk," Gohan said, his hands grabbing at Piccolo's back tightly. "I'm done talking."

Piccolo nodded, slipping his arms under Gohan's shoulders to hold him closer. He released his grip on his lover's back so he could return the hug, pressing his face against Piccolo's shoulder to inhale his scent. Another thing he hadn't done in far too long.

Gohan opened himself up to his mate like he never had before that night. He didn't let their bodies part for any length of time, keeping Piccolo in his arms hour after hour. Relief surged through Gohan as his mate made love to him over and over. And then something seemed to click into place in his mind because of their union. Gohan now believed, without a shadow of a doubt, that they were going to have their baby.

As he was loved fiercely by his usually stoic Namek, Gohan allowed himself to relax and be happy, and to get excited about what was going to happen. In the safety of his mate's arms Gohan let go of his fears and insecurities, just basking in the fact that he was going to have a baby with the man he loved.

Morning soon dawned and Gohan's heat flared in his body, and he let it. He used his own life energy to change his body, preparing to bear a new life. His future with Piccolo was now underway.

* * *

Goten lay in bed in the small home he shared with his mate Trunks. He sighed quietly, staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep. Trunks sat on the bottom edge of their bed looking out their open bedroom window. The curtains billowed in the evening breeze as the two of them silently thought together.

"How was Gohan?" Trunks suddenly asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

"He's alright. He's worried about Piccolo. He thinks he doesn't want him anymore. And then he's worried about getting pregnant," Goten replied, thinking back to the conversation he had had with his older brother the day before.

"Doesn't sound too good."

"Not really. But I think they'll be fine. We talked for a while and he seemed calmer when he left. I told him he should put his foot down and reclaim Piccolo and to not be worried. They'll end up having a beautiful baby."

"Mhmm."

Goten slowly sat up in bed, staring at his mate's back. There was little light in the room, or warmth, so Goten pulled his knees to his chest as he squinted his eyes to see Trunks. He wrapped his arms around his legs as he rested his chin on his knees, taking a deep breath. Goten reached out and slowly placed a hand on Trunks' back. For a fraction of a second his mate tensed before relaxing under his touch. Goten closed his eyes, sighing in resignation.

"This isn't going to work…is it," he asked softly, knowing Trunks would realize exactly what he was talking about. They had been talking about it for years now. It had started off small, just a passing remark. But over time it had become the elephant in the room they could no longer ignore.

"Not yet, Goten. In the future I have no doubt it will work…but right now…I just can't Goten," Trunks replied equally quietly, shifting his weight uncomfortably on the bed.

"So…you're really leaving."

"Yes…I'm not ready to settle, Goten…I'm not…"

"You're not ready to be with me."

"No."

Goten released a shaky breath, gripping his hand against Trunks' back for a moment before pulling away to lie back down. Rustling sounded after he moved as Trunks climbed into bed beside him. His mate curled around his body, holding Goten close and warming him up…though his heart still felt chilled. Goten closed his eyes as he snuggled into Trunks' embrace, savoring the feeling of his body against his own.

"What will you tell everyone?" Trunks asked after a few moments of silence.

"I'll figure it out," Goten replied tiredly, not wanting to think about how he would explain their complicated situation to everyone…especially their papa.

"I won't be gone long."

"I know."

"I love you, Goten, and I want to be with you. But I also need to get out and be on my own…I need to find out who I am. I've never been able to do that."

"I know."

"But when I find what I need I'll come back, and we can start our lives together for real."

"I know, Trunks…I know."

Goten turned in Trunks' arms, stroking a hand down the side of his mate's face. He stared into his vibrant blue eyes, losing himself a bit like he always did. There was no changing Trunks' mind, he was just as stubborn as their papa, if not more-so. But it didn't matter. Goten understood exactly how Trunks felt.

They had been together all their lives, no time apart, no time to grow up on their own. Their mating had happened so fast, locking them to each other even more. They were soulmates, yes…but that fact hadn't changed their lives like it should have. They had already been as close as they could be; their mating had felt anticlimactic after it happened. Trunks wanted to become his own man before they truly settled down. And Goten would let him, no matter how much it hurt…because he wanted to become his own man too.

It wouldn't be forever. Trunks would have to be back in nine years at the latest for their next heat, or they risked insanity. But until then Trunks planned to travel the universe, something he had always desired to do and something Goten hadn't wanted. Goten wanted to see the world they lived on, to find his path in life. They would both travel…until the day they would be together again.

"When are you leaving," Goten finally asked, a question a part of him, the part madly in love, didn't want to know the answer to.

"At sunup. Bulma has a ship ready for me."

"Then make love to me Trunks, before you go."

* * *

Keigo sat quietly on the forest floor, holding on to his brother's pant leg as Takeo peeked through the foliage. It was at a moment like this that Keigo felt a disadvantage being blind. Because he couldn't see, he wasn't able to check if part of his most powerful vision was true. Instead his brother had to check. He was, though, extremely thankful for their bond, a feeling that never faded, because he could show his visions to Takeo just as his brother could show him what their world and family looked like.

Keigo didn't often feel remorse over the fact that he couldn't see, but he felt a twinge of it now. He really wanted to be the one to determine if the man sitting in the chair on the hill was the man he thought and hoped he was. But he could not, so Keigo would put his efforts elsewhere. As Takeo looked, Keigo kept his sense trained around them, keeping check of the Saiyans in the forest while also checking on their parents. Keigo didn't want them to wake up and come looking for them before they had good news…or bad.

"Is it him?" Keigo asked anxiously, tugging on his brother's pant leg.

Takeo didn't answer at first but he did kneel down beside him. His brother took a hold of his hand and Keigo suddenly felt a tickling sensation in his mind. He immediately opened himself up as Takeo showed him what he had seen through their bond. Keigo sucked in a shaky breath as his brother's view of the man in the chair became clear.

It was HIM.

It was the man Keigo was hoping it would be. The men standing on either side of the man were also who Keigo had seen in his vision, two men he knew would be important in his family's future.

"It's him," Keigo whispered softly as he broke their connection, squeezing Takeo's hand a little tighter.

"We should go get Father and Papa then," Takeo responded simply.

"Yes, we sho–"

Keigo froze, his senses now focused outward once more since moments before they had been focused on their bond. In that short amount of time he had missed feeling a surge in energy and the feeling of two powerful beings coming closer.

"We're too late," Keigo said, standing up and pulling his brother up with him. "They're already awake…and they're headed this way."


	10. Chapter 9: A Dead Man Sits in a Chair

Chapter 9 – "A Dead Man Sat in a Chair on the Hill"

WC: 3,038

* * *

At dawn the air was calm and peaceful, not a whisper of a breeze or the twitter of a bird. All was silent, not a thing to wake anyone up. Except Vegeta was wide awake. And he was wide awake for no reason.

Vegeta pressed his face against Goku's chest, sighing as his body refused to settle down so he could go back to sleep. He was safe and sound in his mate's arms, which was a first for the past few days. Goku had gone to the top of a nearby mountain to meditate and had been there for three days straight, not stopping to eat or sleep. He had been focused on coming to terms with the beast inside of him and taming it. Goku had arrived home earlier the day before, and Vegeta had ushered his exhausted mate into bed. He, himself, had been tired as well. Vegeta didn't sleep well without his mate by his side.

So right now he should be fast asleep like his snoring companion. But instead he had awoken just at dawn, for reasons he couldn't explain. And what was worst was that Vegeta couldn't return to sleeping soundly in Goku's arms.

Vegeta huffed, raising up on the bed and looking around. Goku continued to slumber on, mumbling in his sleep about mashed nail clippings and rabid bunnies. Vegeta was quite glad they could block their minds from one another because he didn't want to be a part of whatever dream his mate was having.

He looked around the room, searching for anything that might have fallen and woken him up. But everything looked just like how it had when he had gone to bed the night before. Vegeta closed his eyes, reaching out and sensing everyone he knew. Krillin and his family seemed fine on their island, all of them sleeping soundly. Trunks and Goten were together in their home, as was Gohan and Piccolo. And from the fluctuations in their chis it felt like both pairs were enjoying themselves. Vegeta quickly turned his senses from them, even just reaching out to feel their energies felt like he was intruding on their mating.

He quickly passed his senses over Radditz's and his twins' rooms before he settled back down against Goku. Vegeta pressed his face tight to his mate's shoulder, his nose in Goku's armpit. He inhaled deeply, trying to use his mate's scent to calm his nerves.

The room was quiet, silent and still as the sun rose.

Vegeta's eyes snapped open and he leapt from the bed, breaking the bedroom door off its hinges as he ran from the room. He blasted his way into the twins' room needing to see with his own eyes what he has sensed.

Takeo and Keigo were gone.

He ripped the mattresses from their beds, overturning the bunk bed frame and cracking it as he searched for his children. In his mind he knew they were gone, but the parental side of him, the side that gave birth to them, fed them and loved them, refused to believe his babies were gone. Vegeta gave a scream of anguish as he tore through their room, clothes, toys and games flying everywhere as he searched in vain.

A hand landed on his shoulder and Vegeta whipped around, lashing out at whoever was disturbing his search. "Vegeta calm down," the person holding him said, shaking him hard.

Vegeta struggled harder, eyes wild as he looked at the empty room he stood in. A harsh slap to his cheek shook Vegeta from his thoughts and he stared with clearer eyes at his mate. Goku worriedly stroked the cheek he had just slapped, smiling sadly at Vegeta. "Sorry about that, Babe. I just needed you to focus," Goku said softly.

"Takeo. Keigo…they're gone Kakarot," he said in a rush, once again looking around the room.

"Yes. But they aren't too far away. Just focus and you'll feel them Vegeta."

He took a shaky, deep breath, gulping down his fear of just a moment ago. Vegeta closed his eyes, leaning his head against his mate's chest as he searched for his boys. He found them easily, they were fairly near, like Goku had said. Vegeta still felt worry over the fact that they were gone, but they didn't seem to be in trouble. They just weren't at home like they should be.

"We need to go get them, Kakarot. I need them in my arms. And then I'll give them a whipping they won't soon forget," Vegeta said, turning from his mate and going to the window, which he now noticed was open.

"Umm…Vegeta," his mate called.

"What Kakarot? Nothing's more important than finding them and bringing them home."

"Of course not…it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Maybe we should find them while wearing clothes?"

Vegeta paused just as he was crouching on the windowsill to take off. He glanced down, feeling a light flush stain his cheeks as he noticed he was wearing nothing at all. He nodded embarrassingly at his mate as Goku chuckled quietly and they left the twins' room. Both of them quickly put on some clothes and shoes before leaving the house. Vegeta spared an embarrassed glance at the damage he had left in his wake before he flew off in search of his boys, knowing he would have to fix that later. Vegeta put on a burst of speed as he and his mate flew towards where their boys were. He had no idea why they would leave like that, Takeo and Keigo knew better. Twenty years ago he could have expected this from Goten and Trunks, but not now, not his twins.

The sun rose higher in the sky as the two of them drew closer, though the forest below was still dark. Up ahead though there was an eerie glow from within the forest, and Vegeta felt worry flare up more at the thought of something happening to his boys. Thankfully for Vegeta's nerves they landed not a few moments after his worried thoughts surged, and he was greeted by the sight of his sons unharmed and safe.

Vegeta rushed at Takeo and Keigo, nearly tackling the boys as he scooped them into his arms. He held them tight for long moments, smelling their hair and feeling their strong heartbeats, letting those sensations calm his frayed maternal nerves. Goku joined the embrace moments after it started, curling his arms around all three of them. And in the dawn of a new day their little family was reunited.

After a while though Vegeta set his boys down. He exchanged a relieved sigh and smile with Goku, who still looked utterly exhausted. This little excursion wasn't good for the man so soon after his spiritual turmoil. Vegeta turned back to Takeo and Keigo, reaching down…to firmly slap each of them on the back of their heads.

"PAPA," they both cried in surprise, clutching their skulls in pain.

"You two are in a huge amount of trouble," Vegeta fumed, arms crossed on his chest, thankful for the fact that he was still taller than both of them. "How dare you both leave like that. You know better. When we get home-"

"But we had a reason to leave," Keigo spoke up, blind eyes looking at him pleadingly.

"And what possible reason could there be for running off in the middle of the night?"

"I had a vision."

Vegeta's next tirade died in his throat and he swiftly knelt down in front of his youngest child. He softly pressed a hand to Keigo's cheek, not missing the way Takeo tensed at his movements, expecting another strike. That boy was the epitome of brotherly protection. "Why didn't you tell me," Vegeta asked softly.

"Because I didn't want to get your hopes up in case my vision was wrong. Sometimes they are."

"It doesn't matter, Keigo. You should-"

"Um…Vegeta," Goku interrupted, lying a hand on his shoulder and pulling Vegeta's attention from Keigo.

"What the hell is it Kakarot?" Vegeta hissed.

"Just…look," his mate said softly, pointing towards the eerie glow that Vegeta had forgotten about after finding his sons.

He stood up from where he squatted next to Keigo, eyes widening as he saw something he had not seen in an age. Right before them, haggard, beat-up and scrappy was a Saiyan spaceship. Vegeta hadn't laid eyes on one since he was a child, younger than his twins. But there it stood. Exactly like he remembered, although it did lack the luster it probably had in the past and there were alien parts attached to it here and there. Nevertheless, right in front of his eyes was a slice of Vegeta's past.

But what made this moment truly shocking and overwhelming was the fact that Vegeta saw Saiyans around the ship. There were others of his species alive. They weren't the only ones left anymore.

"This is why we left." Keigo spoke up softly. "This was my vision."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Vegeta asked, unable to look away from the miraculous sight in front of him.

"I was scared it wouldn't come true," his youngest confessed, voice mouse like as Keigo ducked his head.

Vegeta reluctantly turned from the unexpected sight of his heritage being alive and well to address his son, hoping in the time he looked away it wouldn't disappear. "Keigo, don't do that." he said sternly, grasping Keigo's chin and turning his face up so their gazes met, as pointless as the action was. "No matter if it's a horrible vision or something too wonderful to describe, I want to know. I need to know so I can support you and help you. Promise me you'll tell me about your visions from now on."

Keigo bowed his head, quiet for some time. Takeo laid a hand on his brother's shoulder and Vegeta knew they were speaking to one another. After a moment Keigo nodded, though he stayed silent. Vegeta supposed it would have to do. He would get a better promise out of Keigo later. For now he had much more pressing matters to address.

Vegeta looked back to the ship, a little sigh of relief leaving him when he saw it was still there. Now he could feel the presence of his people, since he was looking for them. There were two Saiyans in the woods and six others around the ship. From a distance he looked at the ones in the clearing, frozen in his spot by the overwhelming and conflicting feelings sweeping through his body at the sight of his people.

They still wore the armor and spandex that Vegeta had long given up, their tails wrapped around their waists instead of hanging freely like his family's. The Saiyans were weak though, compared to his current standards, except for one. Vegeta's gaze was drawn to the top of a hill, barely seeing the other two men there as he looked at the Saiyan with the great power. The man was large, bigger than his own mate, hair reaching just below his shoulders in thick layers. He was a formidable opponent. He held the power of a Super Saiyan. The man was of course nothing compared to his own mate or the rest of his family, but he was strong.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he looked at the Saiyan's outfit. He wore the armor of a guard, and imprinted on the left chest plate was the insignia of the royal family. He was a royal guard, which didn't make any sense…because Vegeta was the last of the royal line.

His heart suddenly stopped in his chest, his blood freezing in his veins. The sensation lasted a moment yet the shock still ran through his system long after. Vegeta had looked away from the powerful Saiyan to look at the other two men beside him on the hill, wondering who they were. He didn't have to wonder long though. One of the men sat in a chair, his posture regal. His hair was up in a flame, a widow's peak kissing his forehead. It was a style only the royal family could bear.

Vegeta was staring at his own father.

* * *

Goten lay in bed, nude beneath the simple cotton sheets, taking deep breaths of the early morning air. His eyes were half mast as he stared at Trunks' bare back. It was shadowed but Goten knew there were scratches and punctures there that he had left with his nails. His mate slowly moved around the room, stopping periodically in his mission, his back continuously towards Goten. Against his will Goten felt tears fall, something he had hoped he wouldn't do.

"Please don't do that, Goten," Trunks said softly, voice thick with feelings he had thought his mate had lost.

"Sorry…I can't really help it," Goten replied, wiping at his eyes and sitting up in the bed.

The pop of a capsule closing sounded and Goten watched with a heavy heart as Trunks set a small, closed capsule next to a pile of clothes. The sun had just risen, illuminating their room in pale reds, oranges, and gold. A sharp surge of power, the power of a Super Saiyan, drew their attention out the window for a moment.

"Dad is up early this morning," Goten said softly, swallowing thickly as Trunks returned to what he had been doing.

Preparing to leave.

Trunks slowly picked up his pile of clothes, dressing monotonously in front of Goten's eyes. He watched with barely suppressed sobs as every inch of Trunks' beautiful, muscular body was covered up. When he was done he pocketed his capsule along with a handful of others, all of which had essentials for his trip. And then his mate stood silent and still in their room, finally looking at Goten.

He sucked in a shaky breath, heart pounding at the intensity of Trunks' eyes. Goten now realized something, something he hadn't believed before. Trunks was just as torn up about his departure as Goten was. They stared at one another for long moments, and a kind of understanding passed between them. This was going to be really hard for both of them, but it was necessary for their future together.

Goten got up from the bed, going to one of his dresser drawers. He dug behind some folded socks to pull out two items. He walked up to his mate and placed each item in one of Trunks' hands. The first item was a small bag, full of sensu beans.

"Where did you get these?" Trunks asked, sifting through the beans with a single finger.

"I stole them from our parents," Goten replied. He had done it about a week ago, after Trunks told him he was prepared to leave. He wanted his mate to be safe, no matter if he suffered repercussions from their parents for stealing.

The other item was a locket, another item he had stolen, this time from Bulma. It was a special locket, full of their memories. Trunks opened it next and the two halves of the locket projected holographic images into the air above Trunks' hand, all of them pictures of their lives together, from childhood until now. The hologram flashed through the pictures, like a movie. Both of them were quiet as they watched the images flash by, staring at the locket in Trunks' hand.

He watched his mate closely. Trunks' mouth fell into a frown and his jaw tightened. He looked upset about the gift now. And Goten knew his mate was getting the wrong idea.

"This isn't to make you feel bad. This is to remind you about why you're going…and why you'll come back when you find what you're looking for," Goten said softly, closing the locket. He took it out of his mate's hands and hooked the chain around his neck. He pressed a kiss to Trunks' lips.

"It's also to remind you not to cheat on me."

"Never."

They kissed again, this embrace lasting longer. Trunks gently steered him toward their bed and he slowly lay Goten down on top of it. He was tucked under the covers by his mate, the back of his hand kissed. And then Trunks was gone.

Goten closed his eyes, tracing the path of Trunks' energy as he left their home, flying to Capsule Corps where his spaceship awaited him. Soon he would be blasting off into space, leaving their home and Goten behind as he went in search of himself out amongst the stars.

Goten sent up a little prayer to Kami, wishing for Trunks' safety and wellbeing. And that his mate would return soon.

* * *

Piccolo quietly stared out the open window in the bedroom he shared with Gohan. His mate was laid out beside him, in a deep meditative trance. Gohan was quietly breathing as Piccolo ran a single hand through his hair. Gohan had gone into his heat early that morning, just as the sun was rising. Right now his body was changing…preparing for a baby.

While he still had lingering worries, just like he knew Gohan did, at this moment, Piccolo was excited about the prospect of having a child. There were still unknowns, still trials to pass. But he knew they were both ready. He was stronger now and he would protect his mate and baby, just like Goku had done during Vegeta's pregnancy. And Gohan was ready, had healed enough to try again.

A sudden surge of power had Piccolo tensing, shifting to lean protectively over Gohan. But then he realized it was Goku. The man was probably training. Piccolo was about to look into the situation further when two hands reached up and grabbed his shoulders, spinning him around so he landed flat on his back on the bed. He huffed in surprise, looking up with shocked eyes as Gohan straddled his waist. His mate was looking down at him with sultry eyes, his body beautiful and languid as the younger man rocked against his groin. Any thoughts about what Goku was up to were wiped from Piccolo's mind as Gohan grabbed a solid hold of his cock.

He had much more important things to worry about.


	11. Chapter 10 : Q & A

Chapter 10 – "Q&A"

WC: 3,577

* * *

"Hey what's going on?" Radditz called as he opened the door to his room, knuckling the sleep out of his eyes.

He blinked in bewilderment as his prince and his brother ran from the twins' room to their own, stark naked. Radditz blinked again. Maybe he was still sleeping. He glanced around the house, taking note of the destruction. The door to his brother's bedroom was cracked and off its hinges, as was the twins' door. Various toys and other items spilled out of his nephews' room, looking like they had been tossed around. Radditz took a moment to absorb the sights before he pinched himself, hard.

"Ow," he grumbled. Apparently he wasn't dreaming this. He slowly trudged from his doorway, trailing towards his brother's room. Radditz slowly peeked around the gaping doorjamb. "Um, is everything okay, Kakarot?"

Radditz's inquiry was met with silence, and he blinked curiously at the empty, disheveled room. Hadn't his brother and the prince run in here? He took notice of the open balcony doors and the light curtains billowing in the early morning breeze. Radditz slowly crept into the room, looking around as he tried to figure out what was going on. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, struggling to use the technique the prince and his brother had been trying to teach him for the past few weeks.

It took him several moments but eventually Radditz came to the conclusion that he was alone in the house, and that everyone else's energies seemed to be further away. He sighed softly, feeling a little lonely at being forgotten. Radditz could only assume that something was going on, because Vegeta would never leave the house in such disarray if they were just going out for some early morning training. He looked around the room again, before glancing over his shoulder to the twins' room across the hall.

After a minute or two of contemplation Radditz made up his mind. He had originally thought about going after his family, but he might just get in the way. So instead he would clean up. Otherwise Vegeta would be in a foul mood for the rest of the day at the state of his home when he returned. Even if he had been the one to make the mess.

Radditz knuckled the last of the sleep from his eyes before he rolled up his sleeves, setting to work cleaning up the mess his family had left in their wake.

* * *

Vegeta couldn't stop staring. He was frozen to his spot, unable to move and barely able to breathe. Was this some kind of cosmic joke? Was this his karma coming back to haunt him? Was he imagining all of this?

"Hey Vegeta," Goku spoke up, pointing to the man sitting in the chair on the hill. "That guy kinda looks like you."

Apparently…Vegeta wasn't imagining this.

"That's my father," Vegeta said softly, flexing his hands to stretch out the stiffness in his fingers, for he had been making a tight fist for the past few minutes.

"He's your dad!" his mate said, looking shocked and confused. "But I thought he was dead?"

"So did I..." Vegeta responded softly, cracking the knuckles of his fist as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"What do we do?"

"You stay here with the boys Kakarot. I'm going to go clear up this confusion before introductions are made."

His mate hesitated for a moment, looking back and forth between the Saiyans and Vegeta. Goku's eyes were worried. But eventually he nodded, moving to stand behind their sons, a hand on each of their shoulders. "Alright," he responded softly.

Vegeta took a deep breath before jumping over the bushes and shrubs in front of them to land in the clearing before progressing forward on foot. His steps were forced and jerky, he almost stumbled once or twice. For the first time in a long while Vegeta felt nervous and small, feelings that were only invoked by one man. His father. He slowly made his way towards the group, going unnoticed until he was nearly beside them, standing barely a yard away.

"Father..." he called, a question in his tone.

The King of Saiyans looked up at him, his face appearing as shocked as Vegeta felt. They silently stared at one another. In the back of his mind Vegeta could feel that long dormant bond between him and his father flare to life. There was no doubt, his father was really alive.

He didn't care if he was hit or berated or scolded in any other way for this, but Vegeta needed to hug the man before him, needed to feel the reality. So he did. Vegeta rushed forward and wrapped his arms around his father's shoulders, pressing his face to the man's neck. Vegeta breathed deep, the scent still familiar to him even though he hadn't smelled it in decades. He held on tight, fighting with all his might not to cry. Vegeta would never forgive himself if he did.

A hand pressed against his back as he continued to hug his father. He very nearly released his barely suppressed tears at the gesture. His father was returning the hug. This was only the second time in his life he had hugged his father and he was so grateful he was able to again. The first and last time they had embraced it had been under much different terms. Eventually though he pulled away, kneeling at his father's feet.

"I thought you were dead." Vegeta murmured, subtly wiping at the corners of his eyes.

"I was, for a short time..." the king responded, lifting a hand to touch Vegeta's cheek.

Vegeta blinked in surprise as the hand lightly slapped him, the fingers curled awkwardly and his father's arm was shaking. This wasn't right; the look in the man's eyes told him the slap was unintentional. He looked to be in pain.

"Father, what's wrong?" he asked, grabbing the king's hand as it continued to shake and wobble against the side of his face.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this." the king said tiredly, heaving a great sigh. "I was hoping if we ever saw each other again I would have healed more."

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked bewildered, pressing his father's hand to his cheek properly.

"Frieza did very nearly kill me. He broke my neck and left me for dead as he went to destroy our planet. But we're a hardy species," the two of them took a moment to share identical smirks. "I was alive, but completely paralyzed. My neck healed and slowly the rest of me has started to regain mobility. It's taking longer than I'd hoped. I'm only able to move from the waist up and even then it's limited. I fear I won't ever get use of my legs back."

Vegeta closed his eyes at the news, once more thankful that his mate had gotten rid of the foul monster that had ruined his species. He pressed a kiss to the palm of his father's hand, holding the appendage steady.

"I didn't dare hope you were still alive." he said quietly, grinning sadly up at his father. "It's good to see you."

"And it's good to see you alive and well my son. I was starting to fear we would never find you. But here you are." his father said, a smile gracing his roughened features. Vegeta couldn't remember the last time he had seen his father smile.

"You were looking for me?" Vegeta felt himself get choked up again. Knowing that his father, his family, had been looking for him, made Vegeta feel as much happiness as seeing the king alive.

"Yes. After word of Frieza's destruction got to our hideaway we knew we be safe to come out of hiding. My priority has been to find you. About a year ago we found a former minion of Freiza who knew of the last place you were sent to. So we came here."

"I don't understand. How are there more Saiyans alive, I thought Frieza wiped everyone out?" Vegeta asked, confused. Frieza had made it painfully known that he had killed off everyone on their planet.

"That would be thanks to Bardock. He's my new advisor, even though he's a third class," his father said, cocking his head toward the third person in the group Vegeta had yet to look at. "He's endowed with seer abilities."

Vegeta's head whipped up and he stood, gazing in shock at another unexpected face…though a familiar one. If it wasn't for the scar on his cheek Vegeta would have sworn he was looking at his mate.

"It's an honor to meet you Prince Vegeta," Bardock said, bowing low in respect.

"Bardock had a vision of Frieza destroying our planet. He and many others escaped before the planet was destroyed. They rescued my body before we went deep into space, where we've been hiding for many years. We cut off communications with everyone, not wanting to be found. It took some time before we finally found out that Frieza's empire had fallen. Since then we've been looking for you and a new home," his father explained, exchanging a glance with Bardock.

Vegeta nodded at his father before turning to the Saiyan named Bardock, examining the man closely before he spoke. "You have two sons, correct?"

Bardock nodded, looking at the prince with knowing eyes. "Yes. And they're both here with you."

Vegeta took a step back in shock at the man's words. "How did you know that?"

"Because I saw it, Prince Vegeta," and as Bardock said this, Vegeta could sense sadness in his voice.

"Of course. You have the ability to see the future."

"Yes." And once again there was sadness in that response, and anger.

"It bothers you?" Vegeta said softly in dawning understanding. He could only imagine what a burden it was to see things that have yet to happen.

"I do not want it. I have no control over it. There are times I can't even tell reality from my visions. If I could I would rid myself of it." Bardock said in bitterness. His powers seemed to be less controlled than Keigo's.

"Bardock you do not need to explain all of this to my son." King Vegeta spoke up sharply. "Besides, your powers have been useful for our species. Without them we would all be dead."

"Yes my king." Bardock said respectfully, bowing slightly before looking away. It seemed this was a conversation the two of them had had often. Vegeta sighed but let the topic drop. There would be time later to get fuller descriptions of what was going on. For now though, Vegeta wanted to make sure that Bardock would be happy to see his sons.

"Do you know what your sons have been through?" Vegeta asked softly, treading lightly. The man seemed sensitive about his abilities.

"Vaguely. I saw Radditz's miscarriage," Bardock said sadly. "I've also seen how strong Kakarot has become, though I know little of his life beyond his battles. How are they my prince?"

"As you saw, Radditz has been through a great deal, but he's doing well regardless. Kakarot… you would be proud of him. He's become unrivaled in strength and he is my mate." Vegeta replied with a smirk.

"WHAT?"

"MATE?"

Vegeta looked back and forth from a shocked Bardock to his outraged father in exasperation. "Yes mate. We've been together for many years and have a growing family."

"This is preposterous. He's a third class worthless soldier," King Vegeta shouted in outrage, looking like he wanted to stand and tower over Vegeta although he couldn't.

"Father-" Vegeta began but was cut off immediately.

"You were supposed to mate with the first Saiyan in a millennia to reach the legendary power of the Super Saiyan."

"I know that Father. But that is-"

"That is Brolli."

His father was shakily pointing to the powerful guard standing by his side. Brolli, was looking at Vegeta with a combination of angry and lusty eyes. The look was that of a dominant, possessive male. No doubt his father had filled this Saiyan's head with promises that he would be mated to the prince if they found him.

Vegeta growled in frustration, pointing a finger in the smug Saiyan's face. "When did you achieve it?"

"Twenty years ago," Brolli said with an arrogant smirk.

"Ha. You're too late." Vegeta jeered triumphantly, crossing his arms.

"What?"

"My mate achieved the power of the Super Saiyan a decade before you. And I did it just a few years later, long before you could even conceive it." Vegeta said with a smirk. He knew this man wasn't the one for him, but he was glad he could prove it to them.

"That's impossible!" Brolli shouted in outrage.

"No, it's not. I was destined for the first Super Saiyan and now I'm mated to him. And not only did he become more powerful than you can ever hope to be, he killed Frieza and saved me."

The mouths of both Brolli and his father snapped shut, their further exclamations of outrage dying in their throats at his statement. Vegeta felt confident that the argument was over; his mate's defeat of the creature that had enslaved them would quiet any objectors.

Brolli's eyes narrowed after a moment though, and Vegeta sighed. This obviously wasn't over. The Saiyan stepped forward, grabbing his arm tightly. "It doesn't matter. I would have destroyed that monster myself if given the chance. You are meant to be mine, I know it." Brolli said firmly, his grip tightening.

"Do you have dung for brains? I'm already mated." Vegeta shouted, trying to wrench his arm back. But he couldn't. Apparently he was underestimating this Saiyan's strength.

"Then we'll find a way to break it."

"The hell? Are you crazy?"

"He's a third class nobody. You are meant to be with me. I am an elite." Brolli snarled.

"I don't care what you are. I wouldn't mate with you even if you were the last Saiyan in the universe. Now unhand me." Vegeta shouted.

Brolli's hold tightened even more, and he growled down at Vegeta. He lifted his other hand, preparing to strike him. Vegeta prepared himself, ready to dodge the attack and retaliate. But a surge of power behind them stopped Vegeta.

A hand wrapped around the forearm Brolli had raised to strike. Two simultaneous snaps sounded and he let out a sharp yelp, releasing Vegeta. The Saiyan fell to his knees, staring up in shock at his attacker, a Super Saiyan. Goku curled his lip at Brolli, his eyes furious and deadly. For a moment Vegeta thought his mate would take the other man's life. There was a hint, just a tiny hint, of the darkness in his mate oozing out and tainting his anger.

Eventually Goku shook himself of the feeling, releasing Brolli's arm and going to stand beside Vegeta. His mate's tail wrapped around his waist possessively, but his lover was calmer now. "Don't you ever treat Vegeta like that. He's mine. If you ever threaten him again, I won't hesitate to rip off your arm and beat you with it."

Vegeta could not suppress an amused chuckle at the promise. While slightly out of character for his mate, the dominance sure was attractive. He gently patted Goku's chest, smirking up at the man. Now Vegeta hoped that that was the end of this futile argument. Showing off his mate's power was fun, but unnecessary. They were soulmates, plain and simple. They had children together. Vegeta spared a glance behind them, checking to make sure Keigo and Takeo were safe and still hidden. He sighed a bit when he found them and turned back to his mate. He rubbed at Goku's chest now, urging the man to relax and release his power. Eventually Goku did so, letting out his breath in a huff as his hair turned black.

His mate suddenly looked sheepish when his gaze caught King Vegeta's and he habitually scratched the back of his neck. "Um, sorry about the commotion. I'm really protective of Vegeta."

"I can see that." his father said dryly.

"You're Vegeta's dad right? I'm Goku," he said while thrusting out his hand to shake.

His father sniffed as he looked at the outstretched appendage, raising his eyes to look with scrutiny at his mate. "I thought you name was Kakarot?"

"Well…yeah. Goku is my Earth name." his mate said hesitantly, smile wobbling on his face under the scrutiny.

The King sniffed again, looking none too pleased at his mate. Goku awkwardly lowered his hand when it wasn't shaken. He looked helplessly at Vegeta, confused as to what he was supposed to do and say. Vegeta decided to come to his rescue. His father was hard to deal with even when he was in a good mood. And right now, the king wasn't happy.

"It's a long story father. But in short terms; Kakarot was raised on Earth and didn't learn of his heritage until rather recently."

"So this excuses his unusual behavior." King Vegeta said with a raised eyebrow. He looked very unapproving.

"Father please. Understand that he's my soulmate. I'd be with him no matter what he's like. Besides it's the way he is that attracts me to him." Vegeta said in exasperation, hand on his forehead as he tried to fight off a headache.

"He's your soulmate?" the king asked in shock, turning his attention towards Brolli who had eventually stood up after Goku broke his forearm, cradling the appendage to his chest.

"Yes. Why is this so shocking? We dreamed of each other and he's the first Super Saiyan in a thousand years. Why is this so hard to understand?" Vegeta said in irritation, rubbing one of his temples now in annoyance.

Brolli and his father wordlessly stared at one another, confusion in their eyes. Although Vegeta had no idea why they would be confused. He had explained everything, hadn't he? Brolli eventually looked away, cringing as he moved his arm. His fathered lowered his head for a moment, looking contemplative before lifting his gaze. The king sighed, looking between Vegeta and his mate for several moments, eyebrows drawn down in a frown. He eventually relaxed, face muscles going slack. "Are you happy?"

"Yes."

"Then I suppose I'll have to live with this arrangement."

Vegeta quietly growled. His father made it out like the situation was about him and not Vegeta. He would let it drop for now, but this wouldn't be the last they spoke of the matter. He can be just as stubborn as his father. Instead turned his attention to another matter, introducing his mate to his own father. "Kakarot. You've met my father and you've met his guard Brolli. Now you should be introduced to your father, Bardock." he said, turning his mate's attention to the last man in their little group.

"Huh?" his mate said, staring at Bardock with wide eyes.

"Hello," Bardock said, smiling as he watched Goku.

"Uh…hi."

Vegeta chuckled at his mate's dumbfounded look, patting Goku on the back before shoving him forward. "Don't be rude, Kakarot. Go give your father a hug."

Goku laughed in response, loosing his hesitation as he strode forward and grabbed Bardock in a big hug, lifting the man off the ground. His mate's father squawked in surprise at the action before he gave a chuckle, returning the embrace and smiling just as wide as Goku was. Vegeta glanced at his father, his own smile fading as the man continued to glare at his mate. His fist clenched in frustration and Vegeta was ready to actually hit his own father. But thankfully his mate stopped him from such a relationship ruining action.

"Man this is amazing. We got our dads back Vegeta. Which means there's more Saiyans. It's like one big family reunion," Goku said happily, arm around his father's shoulders proudly.

"Speaking of which. How many of you are there?" Vegeta asked, glancing at his father. Maybe a change of subject would keep all of them calm for now.

"Last count was over twenty thousand." the king replied.

"That many?" Goku and Vegeta both exclaimed.

"It's still nothing compared to our numbers before Frieza destroyed our planet. But our species is growing once more," Bardock explained softly, though his gaze was turned towards Goku.

"How is that possible?" Vegeta asked, confused as to how their numbers were so high. It didn't seem possible that so many could survive the attack and disappear without Frieza's army tracking them down.

"The Heat comes every few years now instead of every ten. We've been encouraging couples to procreate so that we can once again have the population we used to. We only started with two thousand survivors so it was important everyone reproduce who could." King Vegeta explained, though he still seemed distracted by his thoughts.

'No doubt wondering how to break up my bond with Kakarot.' Vegeta thought angrily.

"So…what do you plan to do now?" Goku asked, though his eyes were still smiling at his father.

"We plan to annihilate the weak species of this planet and make this our new home," Brolli spoke up, speaking like he was just mentioning the weather.

"WHAT!"


	12. Chapter 11 : Familial Spats

Chapter 11 – "Familial Spats"

WC: 3,107

* * *

"What do you mean you're going to destroy the humans?" Goku said bewildered, leaving his father's side to stand in front of King Vegeta and Brolli.

"It's exactly like it sounds moron." Brolli said sharply, glaring hard at Goku. "This planet is a perfect place for us to make a new home. All we need to do is to get rid of the current tenants."

"You can't do that!" Goku shouted.

"We can, and we will." Vegeta's father spoke up softly, but firmly, leveling Goku with a glare.

Goku felt himself getting angry, something he was afraid to do but he was helpless to stop it. Everything had been going so well, but now it was ruined. And who did they think they were? These Saiyans thought they had the right to just kill off a whole population so they could have somewhere to stay? Vegeta gently placed a hand on his back and Goku closed his eyes, reeling himself back from exploding and doing something he would regret later. He opened his eyes and gave his mate a relieved smile before directing a frown at Vegeta's father.

"You can't do that. I've sworn to protect this planet and its people. And believe me, none of your people stand a chance against me," he said softly, glad that Vegeta was supporting him.

The King sneered, looking like he wanted to tear Goku apart. But he wouldn't back down; no matter how scary the man looked. It was a battle of wills for a while, he and his father-in-law staring each other down. But eventually King Vegeta looked away with a sigh.

"Why do you protect these weaklings? They're not your people," the king said, eyeing Goku.

"This is the only home I've known. These people have made me who I am. Maybe they're not my people by blood but they are my people in spirit," Goku said evenly, standing tall and proud, his mate's hand resting on his elbow.

King Vegeta sniffed haughtily, but there was a glimmer of something in his eyes. Respect maybe? Whatever it was it made the man back down from their fight. He seemed to relax in his chair, glancing from Bardock to Brolli before addressing Goku again. "Very well. We will not kill these creatures. We'll find a different home. But for now my people will stay here. We've traveled long and far, and we are in need of rest."

Goku glanced down at Vegeta, silently asking for his opinion on the matter. His mate returned the look before nodding slightly. Through their bond he felt the comforting stroke of his lover, reassuring him that the Saiyans would be no threat to Earth. A Saiyan always honors his word, and if King Vegeta said they would not kill the humans, they would not kill the humans. Still, Goku wasn't going to let his guard down until there was some resolution to the situation. He had a growing family and a planet to protect. They would take priority over his own species.

Goku smiled at his mate and then turned the smile to his father-in-law. "Sounds good to me. Maybe there's some way we can help you guys find a new home while you stay here?"

King Vegeta gave him a small smirk and Goku felt like he had made progress with the man. He was incredibly intimidating, probably had to be because he was king. Still, he was Vegeta's dad and having his approval was important to Goku. He didn't really know why, but it was. He looked over to his own father, smile widening at the proud look the man was giving him. Goku hadn't realized how much he missed not having a father. Now that he had one, it was the greatest feeling in the world.

He turned his gaze to Brolli, who stood to side of their conversation, cradling his broken arm and looking at both him and Vegeta in confusion…and sadness. Goku still felt a little angry at the guy since he had tried to hit Vegeta, but he was weaker then both of them, so he didn't feel that threatened. Besides, the sadness in his eyes pulled at Goku's sympathy. He glanced down to Brolli's broken arm, an idea coming to mind.

"Hey, why don't you guys come to our place? It's breakfast time so I'm sure everyone's hungry. And we could give Brolli here a sensu bean to heal his arm." Goku offered.

Vegeta glanced up at him, glaring lightly. He was probably frustrated at the idea of cooking for so many Saiyans. But he just huffed in that way which meant he agreed to the terms. Besides, at the mention of breakfast a chorus of hungry stomachs sounded, shaking the very earth beneath them. Goku laughed at the noise, hand scratching at the back of his neck, his father mirroring the action.

"Well it doesn't seem like you guys are objecting." he said lightly, wrapping an arm around his mate's shoulders.

The three men before him exchanged glances and then nodded at Goku. Just as he was about to gather everyone up and use his Instant Transmission to get them to the house Goku remembered two people who still needed to be introduced. "I almost forgot about the kids." he said sheepishly to Vegeta, chuckling as his mate's eyes widened and a blush stained his cheeks. Looks like he wasn't the only one so caught up this family reunion that he forgot about the twins.

Goku turned and waved an arm at the bushes where Takeo and Keigo still hid. "Hey boys! Come on out and meet your granddads!" he shouted.

"Daddy," Keigo cried, bursting through the foliage and flying towards them, Takeo hot on his tail.

Goku happily opened his arms, a bright smile on his face at the sight of his sons. But as Keigo got closer his smile fell. His youngest son looked really upset. Keigo plowed into his chest, pulling an '_omph_' from his mouth at the impact and knocking him back a few steps. Goku wrapped his son securely in his arms, eyes widening at the tears in the boy's eyes. Takeo landed beside him, looking up at Goku with worried eyes.

Vegeta was suddenly beside him, running a hand through Keigo's hair and placing a hand on Takeo's shoulder. "Keigo, what's wrong?" Vegeta asked. His voice was thick with worry, and Goku could feel through their bond how uncomfortable and anxious Vegeta was at the sight of his youngest son crying.

Keigo huddled against Goku's chest, mumbling something incoherent into his shirt. "What was that?" Goku asked softly, gently pulling Keigo away so they could hear him.

"Trunks is gone," he wailed, burying his head into Goku's shirt.

* * *

Goten softly landed in front of his parents' house, taking a deep breath to try and steady his racing heart. He had gotten the phone call he had been expecting a few minutes prior. His papa had virtually screamed into the receiver, enraged at finding out Trunks had left Earth with no warning. The sensu beans were gone too. All Goten had told his papa was that he would be over soon to explain everything. Although at this moment, Goten didn't even know where to begin.

As he approached the front door slammed open, his papa standing menacingly in the threshold, arms crossed. The very air around him crackling in anger. Goten just took another deep breath and moved forward, slipping past his papa and into the house. The door slammed once more after he had entered the home. Goten cringed at the sound of wood cracking from the impact. He slowly went into the living room, stopping just short though when he saw who was inside.

Three men he had never seen before sat around the room, and all of them were Saiyans, two of them looking almost identical to his parents. His Uncle Radditz sat by one of the men, looking up at Goten with kind eyes. Goten turned towards his papa who had followed him into the room, wanting to ask what was going on. He was met head on with an intense glare from the man and he decided to wait to ask his questions. His papa needed an explanation first.

The three Saiyans sat grouped together at one end of the room so Goten took a seat as far away from them as possible, on the window seat by the front of the house. His father was also present. Goten gave a weak smile towards the man, but the gesture faltered when it wasn't returned. It seemed both of his parents were upset with him. Goten settled his hands in his lap, rubbing them against his pants as they got sweaty. His papa came to stand right in front of him, blocking most of Goten's view of the rest of the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Vegeta said slowly, darkly, his fingers tapping on his bicep in a manner that told Goten his papa was thoroughly pissed. He had only seen the action a handful of times.

"I'm not sure where to start..." he replied softly, ducking his head.

"I don't give a damn! Start anywhere. Just start before I do something we'll both regret." Vegeta replied, taking a very deep breath after he spoke, like he was holding himself back.

"I stole the sensu beans," he said, figuring it was the best place to start…well, at least the safest place to start.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted Trunks to have them. I wanted to know he would be safe and protected." Goten cringed as he said this, knowing that mentioning Trunks would start the core of this discussion, and it was something he just wasn't ready to explain yet.

"And why would Trunks need them?" his papa prompted slowly, no doubt knowing why but wanting Goten to say it.

"Because he'll be traveling in space."

"And why the HELL would he be doing that?"

"Because he's always wanted to."

Silence met his answer, and Goten chanced a look up. He found that his papa's expression hadn't changing… actually, he looked more annoyed.

"You're going to have to do better than that. Why is Trunks traveling in space…and without you?"

Goten ducked his head again, wringing his hands together as he tried to figure out how to explain it. "It really is true that he wants to Pops. He's always wanted to explore and meet new races. And I don't want to do that, not really. So he went by himself."

Goten watched as his parents exchanged glances. Goku looked worried while Vegeta looked pissed. He also heard a shifting of weight from one of the couches. It sounded like one of the Saiyans was moving. Goten saw his uncle's shocked face a moment later leaning pass his papa's stature.

"When will he be back?"

"I don't know."

"WHAT?"

"He'll be back before our next heat."

"WHAT? But that's years from now. Are you telling me he won't be back for years?" Now Vegeta looked worried and furious at the same time. It was a strange combination on his face. He tended to only show one emotion at a time.

"Yes."

"Why in seven hells would you two want to be separated for so long?"

"Because we need to be."

"I don't understand. There's no reason. You two are soulmates. You'll both be happiest when you're together."

"Will you shut the hell up about us being goddamn soulmates!" Goten felt his barely contained emotions spill out. His whole body shook with the effort to restrain them but it was too late. That stupid word broke the dam.

"Goten, what in the world is going on?"

"Kami Dad, I am so sick and tired of this stupid soulmates thing. Just because we're meant to be together doesn't automatically mean that we'll be happy."

"But you are."

"Shut up Pops. You don't know anything about how we feel. No one does. Everyone just assumes that we're happy and totally fine. But we're not. Everything is not fine and we're not happy."

"Goten…I don't understand."

"No, of course you don't Pops. Not you. Everything is just fucking perfect for you, isn't it. You've got your perfect soul mate bond with dad and you have your perfect sons. Nothing could possibly be going wrong in your perfect little world now could it? Everything is just fine. Because that's how it's supposed to be. Being soulmates makes everything better doesn't it?"

"How dare you. My world is not perfect." Vegeta shouted, taking a menacing step toward Goten. One of his hands shook, like he wanted to slap Goten. Out of the corner of his eye, Goten saw Goku duck his head down, looking ashamed.

"Oh isn't it? You've got dad and you two are so fucking happy together it's sickening. You're so in love and happy. And then you have Takeo and Keigo, your ideal and loveable sons. You've got uncle Radditz back. There's no one trying to destroy the world. Gohan is happy. Obviously with everything going so well you assumed that Trunks and I were perfectly fine as well."

"Goten, what's wrong with you?" Goku asked brokenly.

"What's wrong with me, Dad? What's wrong with me? I'll tell you what's wrong with me. I'm not happy. I'm so far from being happy I don't even remember what it feels like."

"Goten…" Goku had taken a step toward him, his hand reaching out. Goten just turned his glare on the man.

"No don't you dare. Don't you dare try and comfort me. We're long past that point. I'm going to get this out now, and explain it in such simple terms even you two, who are so happy with your soulmate shit, will understand.

"It has always been 'Goten and Trunks.' Never one of us on our own. We've always been together, always. And people always see us and talk about us like we're a set instead of two individual people. Do you know how awful it is? I can't even think for myself. I'm always thinking about Trunks. Would he do this, would he do that, what he likes, what he hates. I never, ever think about what I would do, or what I like. It's always about us. Always, always, ALWAYS 'Goten and Trunks.'

"Do you know what it felt like when we bonded? Nothing. I didn't feel a good goddamn thing when it happened. There was no contented feeling, no elation, no other happy emotion you and dad use when describing your bond. There was nothing. Because we weren't two individuals coming together. We were just 'Goten and Trunks.' Nothing fucking changed.

"You have no idea what it's like for us. We try and be happy around all of you, we don't want any of you in your perfect little 'soulmate' world to worry. How could any of you understand what it's like? You can't, because you're all so fucking happy.

"We don't talk when we're alone, did you know that? We go home and we just don't talk. There's absolutely nothing to say. I already know what he'll say and he already knows I'll laugh at his joke or I'll agree with his opinion. It's so boring, knowing these things but having no way to fix it. We already know everything about 'us'. And we know absolutely nothing about 'who we are'.

"We don't know who we are. I can't tell if I like anything because I like it, or because Trunks does. He can't tell if he hates anything because it's his opinion or it's mine. It's always been us, always 'Goten and Trunks.' And he couldn't put up with it anymore.

"So you wanna know why he left Pops? He left because of me, because of this stupid bond that we have. He left because he wants to find out who he really is, and he can't do that with us attached at the hip all the time. And you wanna know why I didn't go? Because I didn't want to. Because I want to find out who I am and I sure as hell ain't doing it in space.

"For the first time in our lives we disagreed on something. For the first time. We were not going to let this opportunity escape us. Our relationship isn't working, it was doomed from the start. But if this can help, in any way, we're going to do it. Because we're miserable. I hated the idea of spending the rest of my life like this. There was no excitement, no elation, no completion because of our bond. There's nothing.

"So yeah, Trunks left. We needed him too. Because it just might help this miserable bond we're stuck in.

"Just because we're soulmates doesn't mean we're meant to be perfectly fucking happy like you."

Goten stood huffing and puffing after his tirade, glancing between his papa and his dad. They stared at him, stunned into silence. He didn't expect anything different. He and Trunks had been hiding their problems from everyone. His parents wouldn't understand and they didn't need to know. This was their problem and no one else's. And nobody but them was going to be able to fix it.

He stayed in the room for a few moments longer, locking eyes with his uncle Radditz before gazing at the three men seated together. Goten wanted to know who they were, wanted to know why they were here and a variety of other things. But he wouldn't ask, he couldn't. Not after what he had said. His parents needed time to adjust to the news and he needed to get away from this house. This perfect little house with its happy little family inside. Goten needed to get away, before he got any more upset.

"I'm leaving soon," he spoke up softly, glancing at his dad and then his papa. "I don't expect to be back for a while. I want to travel around the world, learn more about cooking and stuff. It's the only way I can think of that will help me find out who I am."

With that said he walked from the room. In the main hallway he glanced to his right, seeing his younger brothers standing near the stairs, holding hands and looking sad. Keigo was even crying. He tried to give them a smile but couldn't muster it, so Goten turned from them, hoping he didn't hurt his little brothers too much.

Goten opened the front door and took to the sky. Never once looking back.

* * *

AN: Dang, I'm just laying it on thick. And it's just going to get worse before it gets better. But I'm not holding anything back since this is the last full DBZ story I plan to do for a long, long while (I'm pooped). So stay tuned for more drama, suspence and dare I say it...smut. Who's doing the smexing next chapter? Will Vegeta thrash Goten for being snippety? Will Goku ever get food in his belly? Just what the hell is going on? All of that and more in Chapter 12 : "Down to Business"

Next time, on Survival of the Fittest:

_"You have some unexpected guests and need answers."  
_

_"Actually I need sensu beans. But you're right about the guests part."  
_

_"So you don't want answers to the questions you have?"  
_

_"Umm, what questions would those be exactly?"  
_

_"Come now Goku, I thought you were smarter than that. Your questions are obvious. Why is your brother alive? What will the arrival of the Saiyans mean for you and yours? What should you do to appease that which the Saiyans seek?"  
_

_"Oh... well... yeah those are questions I have. What are the answers?"_


	13. Chapter 12 : Down to Business

Chapter 12 – "Down to Business"

WC: 5,065

* * *

Gohan screamed hoarsely into the bed, fingers ripping at the mattress. The sheets had long been shredded to tiny pieces. He was kneeling, legs spread with his dripping erection bobbing in the air. His chest was pressed to the bed, nipples being rubbed to the point of abuse as he braced his hands on the headboard.

Piccolo knelt behind Gohan. His sharp nails were digging into his thighs. His mate had just come inside him moments ago but Gohan was left unsatisfied. Not for long. Piccolo had his face buried between Gohan's ass cheeks as he lapped at his loosened and used hole. Gohan knew Piccolo had a talented tongue and he always appreciated it the most when his lover rimmed him.

Gohan shivered as Piccolo's long tongue stabbed at several particularly pleasant places inside of his body. His skin was aflame from his heat, tingling with every shift of the thick air in their room. With each hour that past his heat boiled greater and hotter within his body, driving Gohan with a carnal need to have sex over and over.

He howled into the air as his ass suddenly felt full again, like his lover's cock was back inside. His thighs trembled as Gohan braced himself on his toes, his knees leaving the mattress as his hips subconsciously lifted higher at the sensation. The full, hard feeling seemed like it was traveling through his body, going so deep inside that it was borderline painful even in the haze of his heat.

The fullness settled in his stomach and Gohan screamed as an orgasm ripped through him. His cock twitched in mid air, un-touched. His cum splattered across the mattress as his body reacted to something his mind didn't understand. At least not when he was in the throes of endless pleasure.

Gohan collapsed onto the bed with his breath coming in great huffs. Piccolo panted above him, running his hands along Gohan's sweat coated back. As he lay there, Gohan began to think about what had happened. He came to the tentative, hopeful conclusion that he had just felt himself become pregnant. The idea was supported as Gohan opened his eyes and the room didn't look nearly as red as it had before their last bout of sex.

He smiled lazily, slowly turning onto his back. Gohan's legs fell open to relax on either side of Piccolo's body where his mate still knelt on the bed. The Namek was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, looking down at Gohan with wide eyes. He smiled at Gohan after another moment of him gazing lovingly up at his mate. One of Piccolo's large hands came down to run along Gohan's lethargic body, paying particular favor to his trembling stomach.

Gohan purred in response as his eyes lazily traced a path over Piccolo's body. A smirk formed on his lips when he caught sight of the prominent girth jutting from between his mate's thighs. He reached down and took a firm hold of Piccolo's erection. He elicited a loud groan from them both as he guided it back inside of his body. Gohan sighed and arched his back as he shifted his hips into a comfortable position in Piccolo's lap. His mate leaned over him, bracing tensed arms on either side of his head.

They breathed together as Piccolo moved within him. There was no frenzied rush for completion like before. It was just a gentle movement of their bodies swaying in harmony. Their eyes were locked as they made love and Gohan's heart seemed to sigh in contentment.

The anxiety Gohan had felt over Piccolo's excessive training seemed to bleed away with every thrust of his lover's hips. The fear and shame he still harbored over his last pregnancy floated away with every breath they shared. Gohan instead felt all the good sensations that had been overshadowed by the negative before. His love for Piccolo grew and basked in the heat their bodies shared. His joy at the prospect of having another pregnancy settled in his stomach, allowed to grow like he knew their child would.

Their simultaneous climax was quiet this time. Whether it was from a lack of vocals from their previous screams of rapture or because this end was much gentler than the ones before, Gohan didn't know. Nor did he care. All he thought about was the relief and happiness he was experiencing as Piccolo laid down on top of him. The feelings brought Gohan to tears.

Gohan held Piccolo tightly to his chest, smoothing his hands over his lover's trembling body. As they lay together his heat seemed to fade away. Gohan was left exhausted but feeling oh so content. He knew that right now a little life was starting to grow inside of him.

Gohan cried in relief as he realized without a shadow of a doubt that he was pregnant.

* * *

Radditz watched with sad eyes as his prince collapsed into the window seat his son, Goten, had just vacated. His heart ached at the shocked and broken look on Vegeta's face; the way he stared unseeingly off into the distance. His brother took a seat beside his prince. Kakarot wrapped an arm around Vegeta for comfort even though he looked just as listless as the prince did.

Radditz couldn't even begin to comprehend what the two of them were going through. To be told that two of their sons - who were bonded as soul mates - were so unhappy. For a parent it must feel like the ultimate failure.

Radditz watched silently as the two men began talking, whispering to each other as they embraced. They seemed to be talking about what they should do next. Yet the serious looks on their faces couldn't hide the sorrow in their eyes. Radditz looked down, folding his hands in his lap. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth, glancing at the his brother and prince before looking back down.

Radditz would never tell them this, but he had suspected something was off about Trunks and Goten. He had noticed immediately how in tune they were with one another. They seemed more like a couple that had been together for decades rather than a few years. Granted, Radditz had never suspected how unhappy they were, but he had noticed that as a couple they seemed different from the others he knew. Even if he had voiced his inklings to Vegeta, it appeared it was too late. He just hoped Goten and Trunks figured out their relationship.

While it could be torture for a Saiyan to spend his life without a mate, it must be an even greater torture to be stuck in an unbreakable and undesired bond.

A hand landed on his shoulder and Radditz was jogged from his thoughts. He looked up and saw his father smiling sadly at him. He returned the gesture, leaning into Bardock's side. Here was another unexpected happening of that day, the arrival of more of the Saiyan race to Earth. Radditz nuzzled into his father's neck, breathing deep and curling close. He had given up all hope of seeing this man, or any other Saiyan, when he learned that Freiza had destroyed their home planet.

Now, there were thousands of them alive.

He glanced up, staring at King Vegeta for a moment who was glancing between his son and the warrior beside him. It was a miracle that man was alive, more so than the rest of their people. He was truly the King of their species if he could survive what he had. Seeing his own father alive had been a great enough shock. Radditz had nearly had a heart attack when he saw the King.

Radditz had just been finishing up making a large breakfast when his brother had transported into the kitchen with everyone in tow. He had given an embarrassing squeal at the unexpected appearance of so many people at once. Radditz had first noticed his prince's worried face along with Keigo's crying visage, which told him something was very wrong. Then he had seen Bardock and King Vegeta and he had fallen to his knees from shock.

Vegeta had left the room right after they had arrived, a murderous but still anxious look on his face. Kakarot had quickly and choppily explained things to Radditz. Through his brother's rushed account he had pieced together most of the story. Keigo had had a vision of Saiyans arriving and he and Takeo had gone to see. His father had had his own vision which saved a small portion of their population from Frieza's wrath. The King had broken his neck but had survived. Now about 20,000 of their species orbited the Earth, searching for a new home now that Frieza was dead.

Any more explanation from his brother was cut off by Vegeta's outraged call. He had come storming into the kitchen saying their "sensu beans" were gone. Whatever those were. Radditz was clueless but it seemed important. The twins had then been taken to their room which he had straightened out earlier. Everyone else was ushered into the living room just as Goten arrived with his shocking news.

"Radditz."

He looked up, standing up from his seat next to his father as his brother approached him. Radditz gave a smile that wasn't returned. Kakarot laid a hand on his shoulder, looking serious. "I need you to stay here with everyone. Geta and I need to go out and..." Kakarot trailed off, glancing over his shoulder at his prince who was looking dejectedly out the window. "...run some errands. If we're not back in time make sure the twins get to bed and that everyone gets fed."

His brother spared a light glare at the Royal Guard their father had introduced as Brolli. The large man didn't notice the look, or much else for that matter. He had been in a daze since they had arrived, not even noticing Goten's tirade. He just sat next to King Vegeta and seemed to be thinking very hard about something.

Radditz placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and when he smiled widely this time it was returned. Albeit only slightly. "I'll take care of things here. You and Prince Vegeta do what you have to do," he said, giving his brother's shoulder a squeeze. "But you owe me."

"Thank you, Radditz," Kakarot said before turning and leaving the room with Prince Vegeta following closely behind him.

Radditz sighed when they were gone, turning to look at the three other Saiyans in the room. He chuckled and scratched the back of his head in nervousness. "So...anyone hungry?"

* * *

Goku flew through the clouds. His clothes were dampened from the moisture within them. Any other time he would have been happily winding around each puffy cloud but not today. Today he had business to attend to.

He was trying with all of his might to stay focused on his task: to retrieve more sensu beans. It was difficult though, as the words his son Goten had shouted in pain still resonated in his ears. Goku shook his head, trying to dislodge the startling realizations from his mind. He put on a burst of speed and turned his body vertical when he reached the pole the Look Out rested on.

Goku passed through the last of the clouds in his way, shaking his head of the water droplets that landed on his face and hair. He slowed down when he reached Korin's place that sat on the pole a few miles below the lookout. Goku touched down just inside one of the windows, seeing the wise old feline meditating.

"Korin," he called, wanting to put on one of his cheerful smiles for his old friend but he wasn't able to. All he managed was a halfhearted attempt.

The cat turned towards him, standing up from his kneeling position. "Ah, Goku. It's good to see you. I was expecting you."

"You were?" That was a little unexpected, maybe Korin just meant it as a figure of speech.

"Yes. You have some unexpected guests and need answers."

Goku scratched his head in confusion. "Actually I need sensu beans. But you're right about the guests part."

"So you don't want answers to the questions you have?" Korin said with a annoyingly knowing grin.

"Umm, what questions would those be exactly?" Goku asked as he scratched the back of his head. He knew he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box but Korin always seemed to make him feel more lost than usual.

"Come now Goku, I thought you were smarter than that. Your questions are obvious. Why is your brother alive? What will the arrival of the Saiyans mean for you and yours? What should you do to appease that which the Saiyans seek?" Korin said, tapping his staff on the ground.

Goku brightened a bit and smiled. Maybe he would get more than sensu beans from this trip. "Oh... well... yeah those are questions I have. What are the answers?"

"First the sensu beans. Because they were your original purpose for coming here."

Koron moved slowly, painfully slowly. Now that he knew them, Goku was anxious to hear the answers to the questions Korin had posed. The old feline must be teasing him with how wretchedly slow he was moving. Eventually Korin appeared at his side with a small sack of sensu beans. "It's not much," Korin rasped. "But it should do you just fine."

"Thank you my friend," Goku said earnestly, pocketing his precious stash. "Now the answers?"

"Your brother is alive because I saved him."

Goku's eyes widened and his knees nearly buckled in shock. "What! Why? I mean I'm glad because he's a nice guy, but back then he was a bad guy."

"Because I was told to."

"By who?"

"By Grand Kai. He told me it wasn't your brother's time and that I needed to save him. He has an important part to play in your family's future."

Goku was stunned into silence for a moment. He remembered Grand Kai from his time in Otherworld. He was a bit eccentric yet still powerful and wise. Goku had never known for the Kais to get involved in mortal matters. At least at this small of a scale. Majin Buu had been a much bigger problem so of course the gods had to get involved. But for his family? It made Goku worry a bit that there was more in store for his family than what they had already gone through. "And what part is that?" Goku asked hesitantly.

"I don't know. All I know is that he needed to be alive." Korin said with a flip of his paw, turning to walk to one of the windows of his home.

"What about the Saiyans?" Goku asked as he followed his friend.

"They will change your life irrepealably, by giving new purposes and meaning to every member of your family."

Goku swallowed thickly, not enjoying the implications of what Korin had just said. There was a sense of foreboding in that statement, implying things weren't going to just be sunshine and kittens from now on.

There was still one more question left to get an answer to. "How am I supposed to 'appease that which they seek,'" Goku asked anxiously. He hoped this didn't involve some kind of sacrifice.

"Now I'm sure you can figure that out. What do you always turn to when things become difficult?" Korin said, looking up at Goku with a raised eyebrow.

Goku thought for a moment, one hand on his chin and the other resting on his hip. His forehead wrinkled as he wracked his mind for the answer. Then it came to him.

"The Dragonballs!" He cried out in triumph.

Korin nodded, his annoyingly knowing smile still on his face. Goku laughed happily, relieved that one problem had been solved. Now he just needed the Dragon Radar. That brought a frown to his face. The Radar was at Capsule Corps, which meant seeing Bulma and asking her for help. A prospect Goku wasn't looking forward to. But he would. It was his duty as protector of the Earth and head of his family.

Goku put a smile back on his face as he waved at Korin, feet lifting off the ground. "Thanks for all of your help, Korin," he said, flying over the ledge.

"Anytime, Goku," Korin called after him.

Goku dived into the clouds, laughing happily as water droplets formed on his cheeks. He did a gleeful loop-de-loop, watching as the clouds changed shapes as he passed. Maybe things would work out this time. Goku really wanted one less thing to worry about and he knew Vegeta did too. So he would deal with Bulma if it meant being able to satisfy their new guests.

* * *

Goten wiped his nose of his sleeve as he bent over an open capsule. His tears hadn't stopped falling since he returned from his parent's house. He had tried to be a grown-up about the situation but it had gone out of his control. Instead he had acted like a child, shouting out all of his pain before running home and crying like a baby.

Now though, he was returning to what he needed to do. Packing for his own trip.

Goten slowly gathered up clothes, money and other essentials to be stored away in the capsules he had. He'd also be taking their house along for the ride. To both keep it safe and use in an emergency if he couldn't find a place to sleep on his travels. He'd only use it though in an absolute emergency, though. Being in that house that had never quite become a home brought back memories he wanted to bury for the next few years.

Goten was just finishing up packing his clothes when he felt it; his papa's approaching chi. He heaved a sigh, part annoyance, part worry. He could only imagine what Vegeta had to say to him now. Goten wasn't really in the mood to listen. He knew he should though. If he didn't his papa would follow him to the ends of the Earth to speak his piece. Goten abandoned his packing to walk outside, sitting down on the front steps of the house to wait.

Vegeta was in his line of sight moments later, touching down in front of him silently. They stared at one another for a while, not saying a word. His papa seemed conflicted and unsure over what to say. An unusual thing considering he was usually the only one in their family who could always find words to say. Goten wasn't going to help him find the words. He would just sit and wait for the ranting vent he knew was coming.

"Why didn't you tell me," his papa suddenly blurted.

Goten just shrugged his shoulders and scratched the back of his head. "Because you wouldn't understand," he said eventually.

"You're damn right I don't understand. I don't understand why you two would fake your happiness and not ask for help from the people who love you," Vegeta retorted, arms gesturing wildly.

"Because it's not their problem, it's ours. In the end we're the only ones who will fix this mess. Even though we were jealous of how happy you all were and how much attention you and Dad gave Gohan and the twins...we never wanted to take that happiness away by dragging everyone into our problems."

Vegeta sighed, sounding more defeated than Goten had ever heard him before. His papa uncrossed his arms and relaxed his angry stance. He came and sat down next to Goten, staring out into the forest beyond. Eventually Vegeta wrapped an arm around Goten's shoulders, bringing them close so their temples touched.

"Well what's done is done. But you wouldn't have been burdening us Goten. Yes, it would have made everyone upset but what's the point of having a group of people who care for you if you can't share your good times and bad. You're a part of this family and that means your problems are everyone's problems," Vegeta said quietly.

Goten bowed his head a bit. A part of him acknowledged his papa's words...but it still didn't change how he felt. The last thing Goten and Trunks had wanted to do was to smash the perfect little bubble of soul mate happiness their family had with their own screw up. He stayed silent.

"I just wish I had noticed," Vegeta spoke up after a while. "I should have. I've raised both of you since you were cubs. Maybe...maybe if the twins weren't around I would have noticed."

Goten was quick to shut that thought from his papa's mind. The last thing anyone needed was blame being tossed around like a hot potato. He and Trunks had gone through that over the years as the situation got worst between them. Nothing good came from it. So it was best not to do it in the first place.

"Don't think like that, Papa," he murmured, reverting back to his childhood name for the man next to him. "It's not their fault and it's not yours. It just happened and Trunks and I are trying to fix it."

Vegeta slumped against his side for a moment, taking a deep breath before straightening up. He pulled back from Goten and looked him up and down. He thought he saw a hint of a smile on the man's face, but it could have been the light.

"So you're planning to leave?" his papa asked softly.

"Yeah. I want to be gone until Trunks gets back. He and I will stay in touch though." Goten reassured.

"That's good to hear. I can see I can't stop you. So be safe, for my sake. Tell my wayward son that the next time you speak to him." His papa said.

Goten could tell though, that saying these things was not what Vegeta wanted to say. He was letting them mess up their lives on their own and not stepping in to clean up the mess. It made Goten smile a little more genuinely. His papa was treating him like an adult.

"Sure Pops."

Vegeta stood up as if to leave and Goten followed suit. "You stay in touch with us too," his papa said sternly without looking at Goten. "At least with Gohan. He won't be happy to hear what's happened so you'll need to call him often so he keeps calm. The last thing he needs is any added stress."

"Why do you say that?"

"Why do you think? His heat was this week and he's trying again."

Goten didn't need to ask what Gohan was trying for, they all knew. He hadn't understood as a kid why Gohan had disappeared for months on end for no reason the older members of their family were willing to tell. Now he knew about the miscarriage and how big of a deal trying again was for Gohan. Goten smiled at his papa and nodded his acquiesce.

There was still one thing though that Goten didn't understand. He wanted to know, even the abbreviated version, before he left.

"Who were those men in your living room?" Goten asked, smiling sheepishly when Vegeta gave him a raised eyebrow look. "I know it's probably a long story but I'd feel better leaving if I know. I'm sure Trunks would like to know too."

Vegeta nodded slightly before looking up at the sky. "They're family. Well at least two of them are. Your grandparents actually, my father and Kakarot's papa. They, along with a small portion of our species, had survived Freiza's slaughter and had been hiding in space. With that bastard gone now they've come searching for other survivors and a new home. I'm not sure what's going to happen now." His papa trailed off, looking up back down to Goten. "I'm just glad that our family isn't the last anymore."

Goten had listened to the story fervently, like he used to listen to his papa's bedtime stories as a kid. His face went through a barrage of expressions, traveling from shock to worry to happiness as his papa spoke. He wanted to ask more questions but Goten resisted. Vegeta had insisted he stay in touch with his older brother so Goten was sure he would hear all the details eventually. For now his curiosity was satisfied and Goten could leave without many worries.

"Thanks, Pops," he said softly.

Vegeta nodded and reached out to hug him. Goten eagerly returned the embrace. "Stay safe," his papa murmured into his ear.

"I will."

"Good. Now get out of here before I kick your ass for shouting at me earlier."

"Yes sir."

They hugged tightly again and Goten felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes when they let go. Then his papa was gone, soaring into the air and leaving Goten to finish his packing.

* * *

Radditz slowly walked down the hallway. He had just left the living room at the insistence of his king. He was a little reluctant because he was having a wonderful time reconnecting with his dad. But the glare King Vegeta had given him scared Radditz quickly out of the room.

His ears pricked up when he heard rustling coming from down the hall. Radditz followed the sound to the library, finding the Royal Guard, Brolli, standing and staring at the pictures on the far wall. Radditz wasn't very inclined to disturb the man but they had yet to really talk. Since Radditz had been a guard himself once, maybe that similarity could open the doorway for a friendship.

Radditz crept into the room, walking with enough weight to his steps so that the other Saiyan knew he was there. The last thing Radditz wanted was a fist to the face because he startled Brolli. The Saiyan glanced over his shoulder once Radditz was half way across the room. The big man said nothing nor did he give any kind of sound like a sigh that might hint at his mood. Their eyes locked for a moment and Radditz froze in worry. Then Brolli turned back to looking at the pictures.

After a moment Radditz moved forward again until he was by the Saiyan's side. He glanced down at the arm Brolli had in a sling before looking up at his face. Radditz gave a quick friendly smile towards the other man before following the guard's line of sight. His smile widened at the picture he saw.

"I love that image," he murmured affectionately.

The picture was of his brother and prince a few days after their twins were born. Vegeta was laying in bed, his hair drooping and eyes ringed from fatigue. Even so he looked radiant. He was smiling in a bright and happy way that Radditz had never seen before. Vegeta held one son in each arm. Kakarot sat by his mate's side, smiling not at the camera but Vegeta. His eyes were so painfully loving it made Radditz's heart year for a mate to look at him the same way. His brother had one arm around Vegeta's shoulders and the other rested under his prince's arms to help support the little ones.

"I do not understand..." Brolli spoke up suddenly, breaking Radditz from his admiration of the picture.

"What is it?" Radditz asked quietly.

"How can he be mated to that...nobody? It doesn't make sense. He was supposed to be mine," Brolli muttered, reaching out to trace Prince Vegeta's smiling face through the glass of the picture frame.

"But...they're soulmates." Radditz replied softly.

"I know that! I know. But...but I...is it possible to be destined for more than one?"

Radditz cocked his head in confusion, glancing at the picture before looking back at Brolli's twisted features. The guard looked so bewildered and angry.

"I don't believe so. We dream of our destined mate and they dream of us. I've never heard of there being room for a third."

"Then why..." Brolli trailed off, sounding so defeated.

"Why what?"

"Why do I dream of Prince Vegeta?"

Radditz could not stop himself from gasping and he quickly clasped a hand of his mouth. He stared with wide, disbelieving eyes at Brolli. What was he saying...? It didn't make any sense!

"Are you sure it's him? We really only see the shadows of our mates so sometimes it might be hard to tell..."

Brolli was glaring at him now, his upper lip curled in ager. "How many Saiyans do you know have hair like fire?" Brolli hissed, turning away from the pictures to go look out the window to the back yard.

Radditz didn't need to answer because they both knew what his response would be. Only members of the royal family had hair like fire. King Vegeta and his son were the only ones left, though. It just didn't make sense. The prince was already mated to his soulmate and Radditz had never heard of a Saiyan with two mates. It wasn't possible.

He looked at Brolli's turned back and Radditz felt awful. He had no idea what to say to try and ease the guards dilemma. What was there to say? That there was an illegitimate member of the royal family floating around in space. Unlikely. King Vegeta had always made it known that Prince Vegeta was his only son.

Brolli was still having the dreams though, which meant his soul mate was still alive. Radditz had stopped having his after their planet was destroyed, informing him that his soulmate had died with the millions of other lives Freiza had eliminated. So...maybe there was some unnamed child of the royal line out there somewhere. It made more sense than Vegeta having two mates.

Radditz approached Brolli and laid a hand on the shoulder of his injured arm. He smiled as best as he could at the upset guard. After a few long moments Brolli gave a very miniscule smile in return. The man still wasn't cheered up, Radditz could tell that much. As he stood there next to a fellow guard Radditz vowed that he would be there for Brolli from now on.

Since Brolli sure looked like he could use a friend.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the delay, hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter (full apology in ch1 AN).

Next time on _Survival of the Fittest_:

"Wish granted"

And that's all I'm going to say on that. Yes, I'm being a right meanie teasing you but I'm in a rush and couldn't do more. TTFN


	14. Chapter 13: Wish Granted

Chapter 13 - "Wish Granted"  
WC: 3,796

* * *

Goku weaved through the clouds, his earlier joy now forgotten in light of his recent visit to Capsule Corps. In his right hand he held the DragonRadar, given to him by Dr. Briefs. Bulma had not been as neighborly.

She apparently knew about Trunks' and Goten's relationship woes, long before he and Vegeta had. It seems that Trunks had been studying at Capsule Corps for years. His intelligent, technologically inclined brain had been drawn to the opportunities and teachings he could get from his mother and grandfather. Trunks is very bright and talented, and had apparently flourished at Capsule Corps. He had become the son Bulma always wanted.

But Trunks still refused to become Bulma's heir, no matter how much she begged and how much he enjoyed working there. His allegiance was still to his father. And while that news made Goku happy, the rest did not.

Bulma was still someone Goku had trouble thinking kindly of. No matter how far back their friendship went, Goku could not forgive how she had treated Vegeta and how she had facilitated Chichi's near destruction of his family. When he had arrived at Capsule Corps things had been very tense between him and Bulma.

She couldn't seem to say anything without putting Vegeta down. Goku had nearly ripped her head off on more than one occasion. They had very nearly started arguing when Dr. Briefs found them and disrupted their confrontation. Goku was finally able to explain why he was there and what he needed to someone who would listen. Dr. Briefs had gotten the radar and Goku was quickly on his way. But not before Bulma had gotten in a parting shot.

"It's yours and that bastard's fault that Trunks left. He wouldn't be so miserable if you two weren't so selfish."

Goku frowned deeply as those words and the others she had spat rang in his head. She seemed to know so much more about Trunks than he did. She knew how smart and inventive he was, how lost he was in his relationship with Goten, and all of these other little tidbits Goku was clueless about. He didn't even know that Trunks had learned to play the piano recently. It was like Goten and Trunks were complete strangers to him.

He sighed, diving down from the sky when he was within view of his home. Goku wished there was something he could do about the situation but wasn't sure there was. Especially now that Trunks was gone and Goten was leaving. Vegeta had gone to talk with Goten and Goku hoped things went well. Vegeta had been so devastated by the news. It was like when their sons had died at the hands of Majin Buu. All they could do now was hope that everything would work itself out.

Goku touched down in front of the house, smiling as much as he could when he saw his mate sitting on the porch. He would keep what Bulma had said and Trunks' tutelage at Capsule Corps a secret for now. At least until the situation with the Saiyans died down a bit. He did not want to add to the list of things Vegeta needed to worry about.

"Hey, Babe," he said softly, opening his arms when Vegeta approached him.

His mate sank into Goku's embrace, pressing his face into his chest and sighing. Goku nuzzled his nose into Vegeta's tresses, taking a long deep breath of his scent and warmth. Goku felt his anxieties and worries lessen as he held his lover close. He even started to really believe that everything would work out.

They pulled back just a bit from the hug after a while but Vegeta stayed close. His mate looked up at him and Goku was pleased to note that he didn't look as lost and devastated as he had before. The tiny smile on his lips was genuine. Goku felt his spirits lift a little bit more and he smiled back.

"Did you get the sensu beans?" Vegeta asked.

"Yup," Goku responded, pausing a beat before asking his own question. "How did your talk with Goten go?"

Vegeta sighed, sounding more exhausted than sad to Goku's relief. "It went as well as could be expected. I'm still not convinced this is the course of action they needed to take, but what's done is done. Goten will be keeping in contact with Trunks. I'm hoping they'll only be separated for a few months before Trunks comes back with his tail between his legs," his mate said softly.

"Well..." Goku started with a sigh. "At least they're taking the initiative and trying to fix things on their own. It's better than just letting it get worse until there's nothing that can be done."

"True," Vegeta replied.

They smiled sadly at one another and then Vegeta finally took note of what was in his hand. "Is that the Dragon Radar?"

Goku blinked in surprise and looked down, just now remembering what he had gotten before coming home. "Oh...right. I uh, came up with an idea to help the other Saiyans," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. No need to tell his mate that Korin was really the one to come up with the idea.

"Really?" Vegeta asked with a raised eyebrow. The look was a bit mocking, like he couldn't believe that Goku could come up with an idea on his own. It kinda made him want to slap his mate and kiss him senseless all at once.

"Yeah," he said after a moment, resisting the urge to do anything to his mate. "I figured we could use the Dragonballs to help."

"And how will they help?"

"We can wish for a new home planet for the Saiyans."

Vegeta stared at him in stunned silence before a sexy little smile graced his face. His mate's eyes burned lustfully for a moment. "That's quite brilliant of you, Kakarot," Vegeta purred, leaning in close to Goku's body.

He flushed a bit, really glad that he hadn't let slip that it was Korin who planted the idea in his head. It was so much better to have Vegeta all worked up over an idea he came up with. It made Goku feel pretty attractive. "Yeah," he replied nonchalantly, pulling Vegeta close. "I have my moments.

"That you do," Vegeta murmured as he closed the gap between their bodies and leaned up to steal a kiss.

Goku groaned and wrapped his arms around his mate, leaning into the kiss more. He needed to remember to have good ideas more often, or at least not reveal where his good ideas came from, if this was his reward. Their tongues tangled hotly and Goku was just about ready to spread Vegeta out right then and there. Then his brain remembered something. They had guests. Just knowing his lover's father (who seemed to hate Goku) could possibly be watching was a huge cockblocker.

He gently broke the kiss and leaned away, panting a bit at the strain of holding himself back from ravishing his mate. Vegeta whimpered quietly in his arms, making the task even more difficult and Goku was forced to mentally shower himself in libido dampening images. Chichi's face always seemed to work.

"Sorry , Babe," Goku said after he had himself under control. "But I don't think our Dads would enjoy a show. Besides, we need to figure out who's going to go find the Dragonballs."

Vegeta huffed cutely but did pull completely away from Goku's body. "I suppose you're right, Kakarot," he said as he crossed his arms. His mate looked like he was holding himself back as well. "You should go with your father and brother. It'll be a good boding experience for all of you."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Goku said brightly, starting to envision campfires and s'mores. Then he remembered who that would leave behind. One face came to mind that had Goku's hackles rising.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't leave you here alone with that Brolli guy."

"Kakarot. I can take care of myself."

"I know that...but I just don't trust him."

"I'll be fine. It's only for a few days. If anything happens you'll know through our bond and can come home immediately."

Goku sighed but nodded in understanding. He was over reacting just a smidge. Brolli had threatened his mate and had tried to claim him. They were both things Goku couldn't over look. He was going to be watching Brolli closely though. He had no reason to trust the guard, not yet anyway.

"So when should we leave," he asked, changing the subject before he started growling and act on his desires to pulverize Brolli.

"As soon as possible," Vegeta said, glancing back at the house. "Tomorrow morning. The sooner a new planet is wished for the better. My father isn't known for having much patience. He might just kill off all the humans if he isn't satisfied."

Goku nodded. "Well then tomorrow it is," he said, wrapping an arm around Vegeta's shoulders and leading them to the house. Now they needed to explain everything to their family and guest. They'd explain the Dragonballs (while skimming over some of the details, no need to spark anyone's interest in them) and give Brolli a sensu bean. If everything goes well Goku will be able to spend the night wrapped in a naked, sweaty embrace with his mate.

* * *

Radditz sighed quietly as he stared into the fire he sat before. He raised his eyes and smiled when he saw his papa's sleeping form across the fire from him. He glanced to the right and silently chuckled at his brother's slumbering form. Kakarot seemed to be having a good dream, if his twitching limbs and animated features were anything to go by.

He looked up, looking over the twinkling stars above their little camp fire.

The three of them had been travelling for four days now and had found two of the seven Dragonballs his brother had them looking for. Radditz was still unclear over their power and how they could grant wishes, but Kakarot had lived on this planet far longer than he had so he trusted him.

A shooting star passed overhead. Radditz wondered if he would be up there again. Kakarot had said he wanted to wish for a new Saiyan home world with these Dragonballs.

Radditz reached a hand out and fished out an orange orb from the pack his brother carried them in. Four stars floated in its center. He vaguely remembered stories of these when he had first come to Earth but wasn't sure. His memories from those days were hazy at best. But these things seemed familiar.

Radditz set the Dragonball back into the pack before he laid down. He folded his arms behind his head, gazing up at the vast night sky.

A stray thought fluttered through his mind and he wondered if Nappa was up there somewhere. In the place where all dead souls go to. He didn't know why he kept thinking of Nappa, especially now. Maybe he was influenced by all the couples around him. Or maybe it was the children. Or maybe it was even something else.

Radditz had never really thought about how he had felt when he and Nappa had been together. He couldn't afford to have feelings back then, especially ones seen as weak. It was a burden and threat no one could afford to have in their lives as part of Freiza's army. But now, when that life was gone, Radditz could let himself think and feel without worry.

What he wondered about most was whether he loved Nappa or not. After what his prince had said in regards to Nappa's death, Radditz suspected that Nappa had loved him. But...Radditz wasn't sure. Sometimes, on quiet nights like these, he started to believe he did love Nappa. They weren't soul mates, but they had shared something. If they hadn't been under Freiza's thumb, their relationship could have turned into something beautiful.

Now they wouldn't have that chance. Nappa was dead and Radditz was alive. He didn't really know why he was alive. Kakarot had said it was because he had a purpose to fulfill. Radditz didn't really understand what that meant but no doubt it was something important if he had been saved from the brink of death. If he had died back then, though, he and Nappa would have been together.

Radditz wondered if they could have been happy...even in hell.

He traced the outline of the Milky Way with his eyes, pondering like he was doing often as of late. He wondered about Nappa, and how he was. He wondered if he would ever be happy like his brother was. He wondered what his future held that was so important. He wondered if he could ever love anyone else. Nappa was all he seemed able to think about.

A poem sprang to mind as he looked at the stars, one he had heard the children sing in the village he had lived near for the years after his near death.

Star light, star bright  
First star I see tonight.  
I wish I may, I wish I might  
Have my wish come true tonight.

"I wish I could see Nappa again."

* * *

Gohan wondered if this was how his papa felt when he realized he was pregnant. He was lying in bed, his mate softly snoring on his stomach beside him. Gohan was wide awake, his body still sweaty and cooling down from their last bout of sex. He had woken up not too long ago to realize his heat was well and truly gone. It seemed a little early but it maybe that was normal when a Saiyan got pregnant. Gohan would ask later.

He gently ran a hand over his taunt stomach. Gohan knew with ever fiber of his being that he was pregnant now. It was too early to tell medically but he knew. His papa probably had as well when he got pregnant with the twins. It felt like everything was right with the world.

Piccolo stirred beside him, his mate sighing and turning onto his side. His back was facing Gohan so he decided to curl up behind his lover. He sighed as Piccolo's warmth seeped into him and he nuzzled between his shoulder blades. Piccolo reached a hand over his waist to touch Gohan lightly.

"You don't seem to be in heat anymore."

"No."

"Isn't it a little early?"

"A bit. But it's a good thing. I don't want to be doing anything too strenuous with my body in such a delicate state."

Piccolo was silent for a long time and Gohan assumed he had fallen back asleep. But then his mate turned in his arms to look at him. Gohan smiled at his Namek's expression. It wasn't often he could outright shock his lover. Piccolo stared at him with wide eyes and an even wider mouth. Gohan laughed a little and curled back into his mate's body, nuzzling his neck.

"Gohan..."

"I know it's early but I can tell Piccolo. I'm definitely pregnant."

Gohan was suddenly crushed against Piccolo's chest in a suffocating embrace. His mate seemed to try and wrap his entire body around Gohan, shielding him from everything else. Gohan smiled softly and gripped Piccolo tight in return. He expected the next few months will be filled with a lot of protective and possessive holds just like this.

Suddenly they both shot up in bed to look out the window. Dark clouds swirled in the sky and lightning cracked as a great power surged. Only one being was capable of that. "Shenron," Gohan breathed, curling closer to Piccolo as the eternal dragon's enormous power washed over him in waves.

"Someone must have summoned him."

"Who?"

"I'm not sure. Probably Goku but you never know."

"Should we go check it out."

Piccolo looked down at Gohan, seeming to think carefully about what they should do. Finally he sighed and lay back down on their bed, dragging Gohan with him.

"We'll stay here."

"But Piccolo-"

"No. If it's someone else making a wish your parents will intervene. If we noticed then they surely would have. And if it's them making a wish then we don't have to worry. We'll find out soon enough what's going on."

Gohan nodded and smiled in relief. He really didn't want to get out of bed right now. Especially with his mate still naked next to him.

* * *

Vegeta took a deep breath as Shenron was summoned, the sky darkening as the bright eternal dragon weaved its long body amongst the black clouds. He stood next to his mate, letting Goku have the reigns in this endeavor. He glanced over his shoulder at the rest of their family.

Keigo and Takeo stood very close to each other and him, both of them trembling from the sheer power of the dragon. Vegeta remembered feeling much the same his first time. Brolli was standing beside his father and Radditz, all of their eyes wide. Bardock stood on Goku's other side, not looking nearly as shocked as the rest of them at the sight of the dragon. Vegeta wondered if that was a side effect of his uncontrollable seer powers.

"Goku. Why have you summoned me this time," Shenron boomed, his deep, thunderous voice hammering in their chests.

"I wish for a new home world for the Saiyans," Goku called out. "Close to Earth but not too close to affect natural processes on Earth like the tides. Oh and makes sure there's lots of different terrains, and lots of fresh water. Oh and a good place to train like a huge rock canyon thing. Oh and maybe some cities already built. And a palace, and lots of trees, and lots of food, and..."

Shenron seemed to clear his throat and Goku stopped his rambling wish with a sheepish chuckle. "I guess...just do what you think is best Shenron."

Shenron was silent for a moment. "Very well. And for the second wish?" Shenreon spoke again, eyes glowing with his power.

"We're just going to leave it alone for now. Thanks Shenron," Goku called cheerfully.

Shenron growled, almost seeming exasperated with Goku (Vegeta couldn't blame him) and then he vanished. The Dragonballs rose into the sky before scattering across the globe once more. Vegeta looked up, a smile coming to his face as a new bright star flashed in the sky, showing where the new planet was.

"Thank you."

Vegeta's eyes widened and he turned to look at his father. The king was looking up in the sky much as he had a moment ago. A little grin was on his face. He looked like he had when Vegeta had been a child and had created his first chi ball. A combination of pride and elation painting his features.

His father looked down and his eyes were not directed at Vegeta but at his mate, Goku. "Thank you, for giving us a home. We have not had one in far too long," he said gratefully.

Vegeta smirked as his mate flushed in embarrassment. As much of a hero Goku was he never took praise and compliments well. He always told Vegeta that he didn't understand those things because he was just doing what he was supposed to do. Vegeta secretly thought it was adorable how flustered his mate got. Almost as hot as he thought Goku's moments of brilliance were.

"So I imagine you'll be leaving soon," Vegeta said, addressing his father.

King Vegeta nodded. "That would be best. We've been traveling for so long it will be good for everyone to settle and start raising their families on a planet rather than crowded ships."

"That sounds good," Goku said with a smile, wrapping his arm and tail around Vegeta's waist.

"Will you be joining us?" Bardock spoke up, laying a hand on his son's shoulder.

Goku turned to look at him and Vegeta nodded. They had spoken at length the night before about the situation, after his mate arrived home with the Dragonballs. They were up most of the night debating. In the end they decided to stay on Earth. They wanted to be here for whenever Goten and Trunks returned and Gohan needed stability as he started his family. For now, they would stay here.

"Sorry, Dad," Goku said, unable to stop the grin from coming to his face as he used that term. "We need to stay here for now. But it's not too far for visits and we can keep in touch."

"But you do plan to join us someday," his father spoke up, sounding hopeful.

Vegeta smiled in response and nodded. He reached out and placed his hands on each of his twins' shoulders. The both looked up at him and smiled. "Someday," he responded.

His father nodded but still looked a little disappointed they hadn't decided to come along immediately. "I expect regular visits. I want to get to know my grandsons," King Vegeta said quietly.

Vegeta bowed his head with a smirk. Basically he wanted to get to know his successors and teach them what it means to be a Saiyan of royal standing.

He looked over at Radditz, who stood close to Brolli. Those two had gotten quite close over the past few days since the other Saiyans showed up. He hadn't had any problems with Brolli while his mate was away thanks to Radditz. He wondered if their friendship would develop into something more. The thought made Vegeta ecstatic. He wanted nothing more than for his oldest friend to be happy. Brolli seemed an alright guy, when he wasn't brooding. And because of their closeness, Vegeta didn't expect his friend would be staying on Earth much longer.

"You'll be leaving with them, won't you, Radditz?" Vegeta asked softly.

His friend nodded and smiled apologetically. "I have enjoyed being here with you and your family...our family, my prince. But I feel I should be with my people."

What Radditz was really saying is that he wanted to stay by Brolli's side. Vegeta said nothing and just smiled and nodded his understanding.

"I'll miss you, Radditz," his mate said softly and Vegeta slipped an arm around Goku's back to comfort him.

"You too, Brother."

Vegeta looked back up at the sky, seeing the new home planet for the Saiyans. But he gazed beyond it, searching the stars with his eyes. He wondered where Trunks was and what he was doing out there in space. He hoped his son was safe and finding whatever it is he needed out there.

Because when he got back, Vegeta was going to give him hell.

* * *

AN: I won't bore you with excessive apologies and excused for the delay of this update. I'm just glad it's finally here.

This chapter is a bit rushed, I get that. This is a weird transition period for the story. I went from just a small reunion story to something much bigger. This chapter is me trying to get there because it is the next part of the story I'm most excited about.

I won't promise a timeline for the next updates. I'll just be as quick as I can.


	15. Chapter 14 : Departures and Arrivals

Chapter 14 – Departures and Arrivals

WC: 3,484

* * *

Keigo watched...well not so much watched as sensed the ship his grandparents had arrived on leave with the added addition of his uncle. Everything had happened so quickly.

The Saiyans had arrived and a new planet had been born. A species was now able to start over and start growing again. And it had all taken less than a couple of weeks.

It wasn't over, though.

Keigo's vision was not complete. Only the clearest part of his vision had occurred. The parts that indicated his grandfather, King Vegeta, and many of his people were alive and coming to Earth. But that wasn't everything he had seen. There was more coming. Those parts were hazier unfortunately.

He had had a vision of violence and death. There was a man with blood on his hands but Keigo couldn't see who it was. All he knew was that he knew this person. He saw another man's broken body on a battle field, limbs missing. Keigo heard the echo of laughter coupled with the heart wrenching wail of complete and utter loss.

Worst of all Keigo felt something disappear. He felt a soulmate bond being broken.

When he had first had that vision he had assumed it would all happen at once. He expected a battle with the Saiyans over Earth. That hadn't happened, which led Keigo to believe they were still waiting for the other (heavier) shoe to drop. Meeting the Saiyans and giving them a home was just a calm before a torrential storm.

Something was coming now. Keigo wasn't sure what but he knew it was going to tear apart his family. It was something none of them have faced before. It was something...familiar, though. Like something lost in time that just found its way back home.

"Keigo?" Takeo called, drawing his attention away from his thoughts.

Keigo turned, noticing their parents had taken to the sky, starting to head home. Keigo focused his sense on his papa and swallowed thickly. He still hadn't told him all of his vision, even though he had promised his papa. Somehow he couldn't. He knew his papa just wanted to protect him and share the burden. But this vision, this future, was more than even his strong papa could handle.

He knew, in his head, that he should tell someone, especially his parents, what he had seen. Not even Takeo knew all of the details of the vision. Keigo had kept to himself the most gruesome and scary parts. In the past he was fine with sharing the burden, because he knew he could change the visions if they were bad.

This time it was different. Somehow Keigo knew he couldn't do a thing to change what was going to happen. This wasn't just one fate or one instance, it was many.

What could they possibly do? Prepare for a war with no enemy? Fly to the furthest reaches of space, running from shadows?

What good would come from spreading the news that Keigo was pretty sure his papa was going to die and they wouldn't be able to bring him back to life.

"Keigo?" Takeo called again, taking a hold of his hand. He sounded worried.

Keigo gave a hesitant smile, gripping his brother's hand tightly. The contact didn't bring him the comfort it usually did. Keigo was alone in his knowledge. No one could help.

"I'm coming," he replied softly, trailing after his brother and parents into the sky to go back home.

Keigo reminded himself to savor these moments of all of them being together. Because come what may, their family was going to change.

* * *

_It was night, a dark night. But dawn was coming._

_There was a clearing in a forest, the hill in its center._

_A dead man sat in a chair on the hill, two men stood on either side._

_A spaceship landed and a tree fell down._

_There was a sense of familiarity and caution._

_There were screams and an explosion._

_Blood covered a stranger's hands._

_One ship left and another arrived._

_Bodies lay strewn on a battlefield._

_An evil man laughed before falling silent._

_A dead man sat in a chair on the hill._

_He had a long tail and hair like fire._

_A comrade was ripped apart, blood splashed on the ground._

_The bond disappeared._

_Death and Life surrounded a family in a thick vice._

_A group of people traveled in a spaceship._

_They had long tails and spiked hair._

_A planet appeared in the sky, one of ancient origin._

_A leader was born._

_There was a cry of a baby and the wail of someone who's lost everything._

_A spaceship came from the sky and landed in a clearing with the hill._

_There were people with tails inside._

_A dead man sat in a chair on the hill._

_He was family._

* * *

Vegeta sat quietly on his bed, the soft sounds of late evening wafting in through the open balcony doors. He sat with his legs folded beneath him, looking down sullenly. In his hands he held a ragged piece of blue fabric. Imprinted on the center of the cloth was the symbol of Saiyan royalty.

The fabric was from a blanket he had had as a child. While the rest of the blanket had been destroyed he had kept this piece. It had been with him, safely tucked away, for every battle he had been through. It was a constant reminder of where he came from and what he was fighting for. It had been the last relic of his heritage.

Until recently that is.

Vegeta looked up, gazing out into the darkened woods beyond the house. His eyes traveled past the line of trees to the night sky, easily finding the new bright and large spot of light that was the new Saiyan home world. His father and people would no doubt be there already, settling in and beginning a new Saiyan way of life.

Vegeta wished that he was up there with them, reclaiming his spot on the throne and his right to rule after his father. Instead, he was here on Earth. Trapped on this mudball with a weak species that were nothing compared to his own. He was ensnared by his mate's sense of duty to this planet.

Vegeta knew this, he respected it. His duty was now first and foremost to his mate and his children. What they all needed was to stay here for now. No doubt in the future, once most of their earthling friends have passed on Goku will feel better about leaving. Vegeta knew they would leave eventually.

That knowledge, though, didn't make the situation any easier to bear. Short visits would not be enough to satisfy Vegeta's desire to be among his people and to be the prince he was always meant to be.

It frustrated Vegeta to no end.

He crumbled up the fabric in his hands, growling softly before tossing it over the side of the bed. Vegeta huffed and turned his body, falling face down onto the bed with a sigh. He turned his head when he heard the click of the bedroom door opening and closing.

Goku smiled at Vegeta as he came to his side of the bed, sitting down. Vegeta didn't say a word, just watching his mate's actions silently. Goku smiled a little wider and leaned down, pressing a kiss to Vegeta's temple. He sighed quietly in response and rolled onto his back. Vegeta gave his mate as much of a smile as he could muster at the moment as he opened his arms. Goku's reaction was typical. He grinned widely, eyes alight with joy and lust and he clamored onto Vegeta's prone body.

Vegeta's smile grew a little more genuine as Goku nuzzled his neck, biting lightly at the permanent scar at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Their bodies shifted until they fit snuggly together, like they always did. Hands roamed and discarded clothes with an ease only years of practice gave.

Vegeta gripped the bedsheets tightly as Goku's lips trailed down his body. He looked out again at the night sky, focusing on the new star in the heavens. He arched his back when his mate's mouth huffed over his cock, spreading warmth and wetness along the sensitive glands. Vegeta sighed and closed his eyes as Goku worked his cock to a full erection. He let his legs fall open as Goku settled against him.

Vegeta saw the sight of the new planet outside the window for another moment before he let himself go. Vegeta didn't want to think anymore, he wanted to feel.

* * *

Goku sighed and pressed his face into the back of Vegeta's neck. His mate lay soundly sleeping in his arms, tuckered out from their hours of lovemaking. Goku couldn't sleep, no matter how much he wanted to. His mind wouldn't let him.

His mind was conflicted. Ever since the other saiyans had left he had felt in turmoil. Goku's human side, the duty side, knew he should stay on Earth and protect its people. But his Saiyan side, his side that was mated and a father, wanted to join his people. He was unsure what he should do. In the past he never hesitated to embark on the new and exciting, but that was before he started a family with the man he loved. He wanted to give them stability and be someone they could count on.

Not only that, but Goku felt like they shouldn't leave. He felt like something bad would happen if they did. Which was preposterous. The Earth had been peaceful and stable for years now.

The Saiyan side of him desperately wanted to go, just like he knew his mate did. He wanted to live on a new planet with people like him. He wanted to train others and fight with the strongest. He wanted to see his mate happy. He wanted his sons to grow up with others just like them.

There was some part of him that resisted it.

Was it the part of him that felt a duty to the Earth? Or was it something else? He wasn't sure, but it was the reason he fought with his mate to keep them on Earth. Vegeta hadn't wanted to stay but Goku had a bad feeling. He felt like if they went to live on the new Saiyan world something would happen to Vegeta. Something Goku wouldn't be able to fix.

He wanted his mate to be happy. He knew Vegeta wasn't, being stuck on Earth. He wanted to be with the other Saiyans. Goku couldn't blame him.

He couldn't make this decision on his own. He was too conflicted. Goku needed a sign. A hint of some sort to tell him what to do.

Goku shifted, leaning over Vegeta's relaxed body to look into his mate's face. Vegeta's features were lightly highlighted by the moonlight streaming in through their open curtains. Out of the corner of his eye Goku spied something on the floor beside their bed. He turned his head to look and saw a small wad of fabric. Carefully he leaned over Vegeta's body and reached down. Thankful for his long arms, Goku picked up the cloth and brought it closer for inspection.

There was a familiar symbol in red stitched onto the blue fabric. Goku had seen the symbol on the armor of both King Vegeta and Brolli. It was the symbol of Saiyan royalty. Goku turned his gaze back to his mate, staring at his familiar, handsome features. Goku looked back at the cloth in his hand, his features relaxing as a decision started to form in his head.

Goku had his sign.

* * *

Trunks lay in his bunk on his spaceship, tiredly looking at the ceiling. At this point in his journey he had already memorized the patterns the bulkheads and the wires that crisscrossed over his head made. The room he was in was very small, like the rest of the ship. It was only large enough for his small bed and an even smaller wardrobe. But it satisfied his needs. This trip wasn't about comfort, it was about his journey.

Still, Trunks did wish the bed was a tad longer. It would make sleeping easier if he could completely stretch out his legs.

The engine of the ship gently hummed but the heater was on the fritz a bit and it gave an annoying hiss every 2.73 minutes. Trunks had been meaning to fix it for a few days now, but he just couldn't get motivated to do so. Being in space alone, by himself, for five weeks made tasks like fixing a noisy but functioning heater meaningless. Besides, the lack of direct contact with anyone was making him go a little stir crazy. Isolation wasn't healthy, or so Gohan had preached during one of the many lectures he had given about health when he had been a medical student.

It was taking longer than Trunks had anticipated to find another humanoid race, or even a planet. Space was apparently a very empty place.

Trunks had been contacting Goten religiously every other day to update him on his trip and to get news from home. Not to mention seeing his mate, if only for a short while, calmed Trunks down. So far the talks had been short, he didn't have much to report and Goten didn't want to burden him with the troubles he was having at home dealing with their family's reactions to Trunks' departure. Goten did relay other, exciting news. News that made Trunks wish he hadn't departed so quickly. He always squashed that nostalgia quickly, though, because he knew if he had stayed, his relationship with Goten would have deteriorated more and there wouldn't have been any hope of salvaging it.

Goten had told him about how there was a whole bunch of Saiyans alive, and they were all converging on Earth, looking for his papa and a new home. Things had been shaky at first contact but things seemed to be settling down. Goten said their grandfathers were alive and that everyone was having fun getting to know one another. Goten didn't know much more as he had already left and was now traveling the Earth. Goten had also relayed the joyous news of Gohan's pregnancy. Goten had sounded a little melancholy at the news, longing for what their older brother had. Trunks had promised Goten, after hearing the news, that they would start their own family when he got back. That seemed to cheer his mate up.

Trunks huffed, swinging his legs around to sit up on his bed, rubbing at a crick in his shoulder. He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep with the heater like that. He had already gone three days without sleep, it was time he ended this. So Trunks got up from the bed and went to retrieve his toolkit from the kitchen/storage room. He retrieved the tools after digging around for a few minutes, glancing at the mini gravity room Bulma had installed around the main core of the ship. It was his only source of relieving stress on the ship, and he was feeling the need to relieve himself a bit. After he fixed the heater he'd go there and fight off his boredom, then maybe a quick jerk off looking at the naughty pictures Goten had put in his locket.

Trunks returned to his room, turning off the gravity just in that small area so he wouldn't have to use any energy floating up to the bulkhead. Bulma had told him it was dangerous to use energy, in any shape or form on the ship, as it could disrupt the reaction of the core powering the ship. The last thing Trunks needed was to be dead in the water, so to speak. Instead he would let the lack of gravity in space aid him. He floated up to the ceiling, letting his tools hover beside him as he set to work.

As Trunks was fixing the heater an annoying little beeping sounded from the main room of the ship. He groaned, pushing off from the ceiling and floating through his bedroom door…before falling flat on his face. The gravity had only been off in his room and when he had passed through the doorway he was assaulted by the fake gravity of the rest of the ship. He huffed in annoyance and scrambled up from the floor, for once grateful that he was alone. That would have been immensely embarrassing if someone had seen him.

He trotted through a doorway perpendicular to his bedroom door, going into the room where the main console was. He wondered if he had set off some control with his tinkering. When he looked over the console he saw only one thing illuminated. Something that would only illuminate when his ship was getting close to an object. Maybe it was a another ship. Trunks vibrated in joy at the thought, trying not to get ahead of himself. It could just be an asteroid, but it could also be a ship.

He brought the spaceship to a stop, opening the doors covering the main window of the ship, pressing another button to stop that annoying beeping. Just as he stopped one sound did another start, another beep-beep trying to get his attention. Trunks was just about to blow a hole in console in annoyance, screw the consequences, when he saw what was trying to get his attention.

Someone was hailing him.

Trunks actually clapped his hands together in joy, jumping on his toes at the knowledge that someone was really out there, and they wanted to talk to him. He quickly opened a drawer beneath the console, pulling out a little device he stuck in his ear. Another tool courtesy of his mother, a universal translator. Now no matter how different the language, he would be able to understand it and speak it.

With a combination of nerves and excitement Trunks pressed a few more buttons, responding to the hail and opening a channel between his ship and the other one that he couldn't see yet.

"Uh…hello?"

"You're part Saiyan, correct?" A deep voice said bluntly over the link.

"…yeah. How did you know that?" What? No hello? This was Trunks' first contact with an alien species and he didn't even get a hello?

"We scanned you and your ship."

"Oh…that makes sense. But um…where are you?"

"…behind you."

Trunks blinked and looked over his shoulder at the empty control room he stood in. It took a moment for realization to dawn on him. When it did Trunks slapped his forehead, blushing deeply as he turned back to his console, pushing a couple more buttons. Slowly his ship turned in place, revealing the ship of his acquaintance that floated in space behind him. Trunks' mouth dropped opened and he broke out in a cold sweat as he took in the sight of the other ship…or should he say ships.

In front of his tiny, insignificant spaceship sat a fleet of enormous vessels, the largest of which he was currently communicating with. "Wow," he whispered.

"Where do you come from? Are there other Saiyans?"

"What's with all the questions," Trunks asked annoyed, feeling put off by the other person's directness and gruffness.

The line was quiet and Trunks began to worry he had offended his acquaintance, which wasn't exactly a good idea considering his ship was the size of a speck of dirt compared to the monstrosity in front of him.

"I'm sorry. I'm being rude. I'm just excited to meet a Saiyan. Please, won't you come onto my ship and we can have a more civilized conversation?"

There was a very small part of Trunks that recoiled at the idea of putting himself in such a vulnerable position like that. His curiosity squashed that worry. Besides, from what he could sense, this species was much weaker than he was. Trunks wanted to get to know about this person and his species that seemed so interested in his own. He was the buffer between his species and this man's. If Trunks felt any bad tidings, he could just steer this guy clear of Earth.

"Sure, okay. That sounds good. What should I do?"

"Just dock in the hanger of my ship and then we can share a meal and many stories."

"Alright."

The connection was broken and Trunks watched as a door opened on the lower portion of the ship before him. He turned on the engines to his ship, giving just enough thrust to get into the hanger.

First contact was a thrilling thing. Trunks swallowed thickly as his ship was swallowed up and cast in shadow. He really hoped this went well.

* * *

AN: Merry Christmas to those who celebrate and Happy Holidays to everyone else. See you in the new year. (One of my resolutions is to be a more timely updater. Cross your fingers).


	16. Chapter 15 : Divergent Populations

Chapter 15 - "Divergent Populations"  
WC: 3,600

* * *

Trunks gulped as he shifted in discomfort on his chair. He was sitting in a grand dining room, though its grandness was in its size rather than its decor. This was the interior of a ship so the look of the room was limited to metal bulk heads and twisting circuitry. In its own way it was a sight to behold. But the aesthetic appeal of the room was lost on a sweaty palmed and trembling nerves Trunks.

The table he sat at was small, with only four place sets. The rest of the room was filled with stationed guards. Trunks chanced a glance over his shoulder at the silent men behind him as he waited for his hosts. His earlier assumption that he could take care of himself against this species was a little premature. Even though their power was less than his they were almost twice his size, all of them.

Trunks fiddled with a utensil on his place set, getting more and more anxious as the minutes ticked on and the man he had talked to had yet to show up.

Suddenly a large set of doors opposite to where Trunks had come in opened and three figures entered. His eyes widened as he looked at them. Two of the men were members of the species that lived on the fleet of ships. They had hair covering most of their bodies, looking a lot like the level four of super saiyan. They lacked tails though.

The third man was the one who shocked Trunks. The last man to enter the room was a Saiyan. And he looked a lot like his papa, Vegeta. The Saiyan was very petite, more so than his papa was. His hair stuck up in the same flame shape as Vegeta's did but this Saiyan had bangs. The Saiyan had his eyes on the floor, walking close to the largest of the other two men who entered the room.

As they approached Trunks stood up from his seat, holding his chin up just as his papa had taught him. Never show fear, even when your opponent has the advantage.

The largest man stepped forward, holding out a fur-backed hand. "Greetings, honored guest," he said loudly, his voice booming in the large room. "My name is Decebal. I am the leader of the Bakulans."

"Umm, nice to meet you. I'm Trunks," he replied, grimacing at the other man's strong grip as they shook hands.

"I am pleased to meet you Trunks. I was worried my mate, Tarble, was the last Saiyan," Decebal said cheerfully as he gestured to the small Saiyan at his side whose eyes were still on the ground.

Trunks smiled hesitantly, glancing at the un-introduced man beside Decebal and the guards surrounding them. Decebal caught the look and scoffed, saying. "I apologize for my people. They are wary of strangers after so many years in space."

Decebal snapped his fingers and the guards bowed in unison and then filed out of the room. The place seemed suddenly much larger now that all of those bulky, giant men were gone. Decebal smiled and gestured at the small table. "Please, sit. Let's have a meal together as we share stories. This is Kudret, my second in command," his host said, gesturing to the last man in the room.

Kudret nodded respectfully and Trunks returned the gesture. They sat down at the table just as a flurry of servants scurried in with their food. They quickly disposed of their platters before leaving as quickly as they came. Trunks closed his eyes as the smells wafted over him, the food smelling foreign but still delectable. "These are delicacies from our home world," Decebal said with a great sweeping motion of his arms. "Enjoy."

Trunks grinned but kept himself from eating anything until one of the people in front of him had. He marveled at the different tastes of the food in front of him. It was all very good. Not as good as Goten's cooking though. Trunks paused mid bite and sighed, his chest aching as thoughts of his mate washed over him.

"Is the food not to your liking," Decebal asked, drawing Trunks' attention back to the present.

Trunks smiled sheepishly and shook his head. "I'm sorry. The food is wonderful. It just reminded me of my mate's cooking," he replied honestly. It was harmless information to divulge.

Decebal smiled. "Your mate can cook?"

"Yes, he learned from my father."

"Why is your mate not with you?"

"He's back on our home world. We needed some time apart so I decided to travel in space. It's something I've always wanted to do."

"I see. Were the two of you unhappy?"

"Sort of. We just weren't happy. We'd been together all our lives and it felt like our mating didn't really change anything. We're even soul mates. But that doesn't seem to matter as much as it should for us. We decided maybe some time apart would help fix things between us."

Trunks noticed an immediate reaction from all three men when he mentioned 'soul mates.' Trunks was able to see Tarble's eyes for the first time (the same eyes as his father) and he saw a flash of shock on Kudret's face, his first expression of the night. Decebal seemed particularly interested. He leaned forward in his seat and rested his elbows on the table. Trunks wasn't sure, but he thought the man's smile turned a little wicked for a moment. It was probably the light.

"Well how have your travels been so far?" Decebal asked, returning to his food after he spoke, his mate and subordinate following suit. It was like the reaction Trunks had seen hadn't happened at all.

Trunks was a little surprised. He expected more questions about his relationship with Goten based on the man's look. Maybe he really read them wrong. If Decebal was going to drop the topic then Trunks would too.

"It's been quiet. Seems Space is mostly made of...well space," Trunks said sheepishly with a little chuckle.

Decebal and Kudret both laughed at his unintentional joke. Trunks joined them but Tarble stayed completely silent.

"I'm happy to meet you though," Trunks continued. "You guys are my first alien encounter."

"We are not as alien as you might think," Decebal replied with a grin.

"What do you mean?"

"The Bakulans are related to the Saiyans. We were once one species. Then my ancestor gathered together some people who wanted to live a little differently. They set off and founded our home world." Decebal explained around mouthfuls of food. He sounded like he was repeating text from a history book.

"Well why are all of you traveling now? It looks like your whole species are on these ships," Trunks pointed out, leaning forward and eager to learn more.

"Our home world was destroyed by Frieza," Decebal said softly, bowing his head.

Trunks lowered his eyes in respect, nodding understandingly. "The Saiyan home world was destroyed too," he said softly.

"Yes. We heard. It's when I heard that horrible news that I decided to find any Saiyans who had survived Frieza's wrath. I'm hoping to reunite our species so we can help each other start over."

Trunks sat back in his chair, wiping his mouth with a napkin. This all seemed...reasonable. The Bakulans did look like they could be related to Saiyans. Granted they were larger and lacked tails but that could be due to living on separate worlds for generations. There was still a part of Trunks that was hesitant. No doubt Decebal would soon ask where he came from and how many Saiyans were there. Trunks wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to divulge that information.

He glanced up as Decebal sat back from his empty plate with a belch. "Kudret, would you go get that bottle of wine. The one I made the other day. I want to toast meeting another Saiyan."

Kudret nodded and stood from the table, leaving the room. He came back moments later with a black bottle in his hand, three glasses in the other. Kudret set the glasses on the table and filled each one partway with a dark purple liquid. Trunks grasped the glass that was handed to him.

Decebal smiled over his glass, lifting it in cheers. Trunks hesitantly smiled back. He glanced over at Tarble who continued to look down at his lap, his food barely touched on the plate in front of him. He hadn't spoken a word the during the entire meal. He glanced in the other direction and saw Kudret drinking from his glass, swallowing loudly.

Trunks looked over at Decebal. The man was staring at him, eyes glittering in a suspicious way over the rim of his glass. Trunks glanced back at Kudret. The other man had finished the drink and looked fine. It seemed safe to drink. Trunks stared into drink before taking a deep breath. It would be rude not to even have a little, and the last thing Trunks wanted was to offend these men who could probably destroy his ship and strand him in space. Trunks was powerful, but even he couldn't take all of them.

So he brought the glass to his lips and drank deeply and quickly. As he put his glass down Trunks saw Decebal finishing his own drink. He gave as much of a smile as he could as worry settled heavily in his gut.

Suddenly, Trunks' body jerked and he gasped, clutching a hand to his chest. He panted in fear, eyes wide as he felt it...or felt the lack of something. Goten was gone.

Trunks waited anxiously, knowing any moment he would die. That's what his father had told him. If one member of a pair of soul mates died then the other would follow after.

But...Trunks wasn't dying.

"Is something wrong, Trunks?"

"I can't...feel my mate."

"Perfect."

Trunks froze, looking up slowly. The Bakual sat in his chair, chuckling darkly in his throat. His laughter grew until it encompassed the whole room. Dawning realization slapped Trunks so hard in his face that he felt like he would pass out. "What did you do?" he asked lowly when he had caught his breath.

Decebals satisfied laughter died down and he stood up from his seat. Decebal grinned down at Trunks and he finally saw the man's true nature. The look in his eyes, the evil sneer, and the dark tone to his voice.

Trunks realized he had made a very grave error trusting Decebal.

* * *

Goten weaved his way through a market place, dodging un-tethered animals and over-enthusiastic vendors. He had a large bag swinging from the crook of his arm, filled with exotic ingredients from this valley. Goten had always known he loved to cook, that he had a calling for it. He loved experimenting with cooking. It was the whole reason for this trip.

He had been gone for about a month now and had no intention of returning home anytime soon. Goten had been to seven different countries to learn about their local foods. He bought local ingredients and played with new and old recipes. The people had been nice and Goten's creations were getting better and better.

Goten had been hearing good news from home though, which had temped him a few times to return. Gohan was giddily pregnant and Piccolo was unnaturally openly affectionate and protective. But Goten could see the bit of strain in them both. Until they got all the way through the pregnancy and were able to hold their healthy child in their arms, neither will be able to let go of the fear the past invoked. They were both still worried a miscarriage would occur.

The other Saiyans were gone and happily settling into their new home, a planet created by Shenron (Goten had wondered why the dragon had been summoned not long after he had left). His younger brothers were happy and healthy. His parents looked a little worn to Goten, and he hoped that it wasn't too serious...and that it wasn't because of him and Trunks.

Trunks was doing well, and that made Goten the happiest. While a part of him was still sad his mate was gone, another part of him was a tad relieved. It felt good to be apart. He was finding out all about who 'Goten' was. He was liking what he was finding each and every day. Still, Goten did hope Trunks would return soon. Being celibate wasn't easy. Phone sex (or in this case communicator sex) just wasn't as satisfying as the real thing.

Goten smiled at a vendor selling spices as he made his final purchase of the day. A few gold coins for some ginger. He tucked the ingredient into his bag full of others before making his way out of the market place. Goten quietly hummed to himself as he walked along the dirt road leading from the market towards the small Bed & Breakfast he had rented a room in. This area was full of exciting new confections and ingredients so Goten suspected he would stay an extra few days. Besides the woman who owned the B&B was happy to let him use her kitchen to experiment in.

Goten turned his head to the sun, smiling as his skin was warmed by its rays. He took a deep breath of the hot, dry air of the mountain valley he was in. Goten needed to take some pictures of this place before he left in a few days.

Suddenly Goten froze, eyes wide as he dropped his bag. He fell to his knees, trembling horribly as he wrapped his arms around his middle. A cold sweat broke out on his forehead as he gasped in ragged, short breaths. His stomach turned with nausea and his heart pounded in anxiety. Tears fell uninhibited from his eyes.

One moment everything was fine then it all went to hell. It was gone. It was something that he had felt for so long that he barely thought about it. It was a part of him. It was always there, even unnoticed, it was always there. But now it was gone.

Goten couldn't feel Trunks anymore. Their bond was broken.

* * *

"What did you do?!" Trunks shouted, since the first time he had asked that question it had gone unanswered.

Decebal chuckled darkly. "I was just conducting a little experiment Trunks. You see my scientists were able to develop a tasteless toxin that can destroy bonds. It has worked famously on my people and now I wanted to try it on Saiyans. And what would you know, it was a complete success. And not only that, but I was able to break a regular bond and a soulmate bond all at once."

Trunks gapped at the man in front of him, digesting everything he had been told. Decebal had broken his bond with Goten? But that was impossible. He clenched his fists in anger, top lip curling in a sneer as the desire to kill the man in front of him consumed Trunks.

"How dare you."

"Now Trunks, you really should be thanking me. You said you were unhappy with your relationship. I simply lended you a hand and gave you an out," a smug grin stretching across Decebal's face.

"To what end?" Trunks seethed.

"All in due time," Decebal said with a nod of his head.

Trunks howled in rage, launching himself across the table to land a punishing blow on his host's smug face. The punch landed with a resounding crack, sending Decebal into the far wall with a crash. Before Trunks could follow after Decebals' limp body, he was assaulted from the side by Kudret. The silent subordinate knocked Trunks off balance. Before he could recover Kudret had pulled out a pistol like device and shot Trunks with a dart.

He knew immediately that the dart had been coated with a sedative because he was suddenly staggering on his feet. Trunks slipped and collapsed in a heap on the floor. The last thing he saw was Decebal standing up and wiping blood from his grinning lips.

When Trunks awoke he was in a dark room with chains around his wrist and ankles. His head was fuzzy and it felt like his chi was blocked. He growled and struggled in his bonds, the chains rattling against the metal of his cage and breaking the deafening silence around him.

"Don't struggle. It'll just make the toxin in you bloodstream work more and make you weaker."

Trunks whipped his head up as someone spoke, finding another figure chained up on the other side of the room. He squinted his eyes in the dark, just barely making out the outline of a small body topped with a flame.

"Tarble?" he questioned, shifting around until he faced the other Saiyan. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a prisoner, like you," Tarble replied quietly. His voice was much lighter and airier than his father's.

"But why?"

"I am of no more use to Decebal." Tarble hung his head, looking away.

"...I don't understand. What's going on? Why did he break my bond with Goten? Why is he searching for the Saiyans? Aren't you his mate? Why did he lock you up? Why-"

"Calm down Trunks. Getting aggravated will also make the toxin more potent."

"But I don't understand. What's happening?"

"You want answers. And if you calm down, I'll give all the answers that I know." Tarble said softly. Trunks sucked in a ragged breath, closing his eyes and counting to ten. When he felt calmer and more in control he opened his eyes and sat back. He looked at Tarble, nodding to show he was ready for some answers.

"When Decebal spoke to you, part of what he said was true. The Bakulans and the Saiyans were once one species a couple thousand years ago. Decebal's ancestor wanted to be in control but he was a tyrant. He killed hundreds of people before the king at the time banished him and his followers. Technology was lacking and they ended up stranded on a harsh planet in the deepest shadow of the universe.

"Over time the Bakulans evolved. Each subsequent leader of the first bred a hatred in his children and people for Saiyans. Most of the time the hatred was used to make the Bakulans avoid the Saiyans. But Decebal was different. Instead of desiring to avoid the Saiyans like everyone before him, he wanted to control us.

"A few years ago he convinced his people to leave their home world. Most are under the impression of what Decebal told you. That he wants to reconcile with the Saiyans. But others, those who are closest to and as heartless as Decebal, know his true intentions."

"So...this was all a trap." Trunks said softly, feeling like an idiot that he had fallen so easily into such a trap. His papa would clock him something fierce for his stupidity.

"Yes. Your ship has already been dismantled and all of the data you had has been seen by Decebal. He knows about your family and Earth. He's planning to go there." Tarble said, his voice regretful.

"Damn it! I knew something was off. Shit, why didn't I just listen to my instincts and high tail it out of here?!" Trunks slammed his head against the wall behind him, staring up at the dark ceiling as anger at both himself and that bastard Decebal simmered beneath his skin.

"If you had, Decebal would have killed you."

"I need to warn everyone." Trunks gasped, realizing that everyone, his family and the new Saiyans, had no idea what was coming and would be completely unprepared.

"You can't. Decebal injected you with a toxin that suppresses your energy. The more you struggle the worse it gets. Not to mention he's destroyed all communications on your ship." Tarble said, reaching out like he wanted to comfort Trunks but the restraints around his arms stopped him short. Tarble sat back, sympathetic eyes watching Trunks.

Trunks sighed in frustration. He could hear his father's voice in his head berating him over his stupidity. He was too trusting like his dad. Trunks closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm down so he didn't make the situation any worse. He opened his eyes and gazed at Tarble's silhouette, marveling at the similarities with his father.

"How did you get mixed up with Decebal?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"My father sent me away when I was a baby to keep me safe. A few years back Decebal found me and forced me to mate with him." Tarble's voice was monotonous, but Trunks could hear the pain buried beneath the sound.

"Why the hell would he do that?!" Trunks asked in outrage. The thought of someone being forced to be mated…it was a rape of both the body and the soul.

"Because he thought I was the heir to the Saiyan throne. But he heard from some former minions of Frieza about another Saiyan who claimed to be the Prince of Saiyans. And thanks to your ship's logs he no knows that I'm not who he wants."

Trunks' eyes widened as he put two and two together. The shape of the hair, the features, the subtle regal air...

"Are...you related to my father?" Trunks asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes. Prince Vegeta is my big brother."

* * *

AN: We've finally gotten to the point of the story that begins to explain the title selection for this story. Took a while, but we got here. Next several chapters will be building up to my big climax and finale. The Bakulans, Decebal, and Kudret are all my invention. Tarble is based on Vegeta's brother whom we meet in whatever DBZ movie that was. I'm sure for some of you pieces are starting to fall into place.

Next time: Find out Tarble's history and more.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and been following this story. Your words of encouragement and knowing you're all still interested is so helpful to me. I'm excited we're nearing the end because I've got some big stuff planned.


	17. Chapter 16 : Danger on the Horizon

Chapter 16 - "Danger on the Horizon"  
WC: 2,425

* * *

Vegeta ducked a punch named for his head. He spun in mid air and landed a kick on his opponent's midriff. He spun again and aimed another kick, this time for the head. It was avoided. But Vegeta just changed tactics and slammed his heel down on the other's shoulder. They fell to the ground with a thud.

Smoke billowed around him as Vegeta landed by the crater his opponent had made. He crossed his arms and smirked. "Come now, Kakarot," he scoffed as he tossed his head. "You can do better than that."

His made slowly stepped out of the crater his body had made. The wind picked up the dust in the air and dispersed it so Vegeta had a clear view of Goku. His lover was rubbing his left shoulder with a grin. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but I like it," Goku said with a lazy chuckle as he cracked different parts of his body. "You haven't fought like this in years."

Vegeta huffed but couldn't retort. He and fought with this kind of ferocity since they faced Majin Buu. There haven't been any villain since then. Not to mention Vegeta had been with child and had been raising those children. Still, there was no excuse for his negligence of his strength.

Seeing his father and people had reminded Vegeta of that. He was a warrior, first and foremost.

A smirk grew on his face and he launched himself at his mate before his opponent had time to recover. Goku squawked in surprise as Vegeta landed a punch square on his jaw. He blocked Vegeta's next attack though and suddenly they were back to fighting all out. Vegeta's blood boiled with excitement as they fought. He took as many bruises as he gave but it was worth it. He felt completely alive.

Partway through their fight they broke apart and Vegeta took a moment to look down and check on his twins who were watching the fight. Both of his boys wore grins on their faces. Just as he was warrior, he was a parent too, and always checked on his boys. He returned to fighting soon enough, mind completely focused on wiping the floor with his mate.

Then, out of nowhere, Vegeta was tackled to the ground.

"The hell," he shouted in surprise.

"Papa," a distraught voice called.

Vegeta shook his head of the stars that fluttered around to look at the person laying on him. It was Goten.

Goten was sobbing, thick tears coating his cheeks and dripping off his chin. His face was scrunched up in a combination of sadness and horror. Goten buried his face into the front of Vegeta's shirt, sobbing loudly between gasps for breath and hiccups.

Vegeta easily switched from warrior to parent and wrapped his arms around Goten's heaving back. He sat up slowly, bringing his distressed son with him. Vegeta and Goten were quickly surrounded by the twins and Goku, each one of them looking worried. Vegeta shushed Goten, stroking a hand through his thick hair. "Goten, what's wrong," he asked firmly after a few moments of nothing but cries.

Goten sucked in a ragged breath, not moving his head from Vegeta's chest. "I can't feel Trunks anymore, Papa," Goten gasped out. "He's gone."

Vegeta's eyes widened and he tightened his arms around Goten's body. His stomach trembled as the reality of the situation sink in. He had just lost one son and now he was going to lose another.

But the longer he held Goten tight the longer nothing happened. Vegeta slowly loosened his arms to look down at the top of Goten's head. "When did it happen," he prodded softly.

Goten finally pulled back to look up at Vegeta. His eyes were spider-webbed with red and swollen. "Two hours ago," Goten whispered in a broken voice.

His son's face scrunched up again and he collapsed back into sobs on Vegeta's chest. Vegeta was staring straight ahead in shock. It did make sense. Goten should be dead by now. Vegeta knew he wasn't wrong about them being soul mates. Now that he thought about it, Vegeta would've felt Trunks' death through the bond he had with him. When Vegeta focused, he could still feel Trunks in his head and heart.

So what was going on? Trunks wasn't dead but his bond with Goten had been broken.

Vegeta blinked and looked down as Goten's weight settled more heavily into him. He gently brushed back Goten's bangs and found his eyes closed. His breathing had evened out in sleep. Tears still glistened on his cheeks and Vegeta gently wipe them away.

"Trunks isn't dead, is he?" Goku spoke up softly at Vegeta's side.

He looked up at his mate and shook his head. Vegeta then turned to look at his youngest sons before answering. "No. He's still alive, I can feel him," Vegeta said softly, brushing away the frightened tears on Takeo's and Keigo's cheeks. "Something has happened but I can't explain it."

Goku reached out and took a hold of Goten limp body, scooping his son into his arms. Vegeta in turn grabbed Takeo and Keigo as he and his mate headed towards the house. Vegeta led the way upstairs where they settled Goten into Radditz's old room.

Vegeta held Takeo and Keigo close as he watched Goten fitfully sleep. Now he was worried. Something have been able to break a soul mate bond and Trunks was mixed up in it. He needed to contact Trunks and find out what the hell was going on.

* * *

"You…you're my uncle?" Trunks stuttered out in shock as he looked at Tarble with wide eyes. He had noticed a resemblance between this Saiyan and his father, but Trunks had just assumed it was a coincidence. He hadn't realized they were actually related. Trunks shook his head, unable to believe it. "How is this possible? Dad never mentioned you."

"He never knew about me. My brother was already sold to Freiza when I was born. Our mother died in child birth with me. To protect me, the king falsified the report to say I had died as well. He sent me to another planet on a cargo ship. I grew up there, away from anything having to do with Saiyans," Tarble explained softly.

"Then, how do you know all of this?" Trunks wondered aloud.

Tarble smiled. It was a pained smile and his gaze grew distant. "I had a caretaker, named Turles. My father trusted him to take care of me and raise me right. I learned all about who I am and our species."

Trunks had a sinking suspicion he knew the answer to the question he was about to ask, but he said it anyway. "What happened to him?"

Tarble looked away and squeezed his eyes shut. Trunks could see the shine of tears along the line of his eyelids in the starlight. Trunks heard his uncle sniff before speaking. "Decebal killed him," Tarble said faintly, Trunks had to strain to hear the words. "He was trying to stop Decebal from mating with me. You see, Decebal tricked us too. We believed his lies about his species' purpose for finding our own. Once Decebal found out I was the son of King Vegeta he started to court me. I wasn't interested though. I still dream of my soul mate and I didn't want to give up on the opportunity. That's when Decebal showed his true colors.

"Turles and I tried to run away. Decebal only wanted to be my mate because I'm royalty. He thought that would give him more power when he found more Saiyans. He found out about us trying to leave. When Turles fought him, he was killed by Decebal's hands.

"Then Decebal forced a bond on me."

Trunks swallowed thickly, extremely upset over what he was hearing. Tarble was forced to bond with someone he obviously hated.

"He raped you," Trunks whispered brokenly, more to himself than Tarble. He couldn't even imagine what that must be like. His situation with Goten wasn't looking so bad now.

"Yes," Tarble said monotonously, face cast in shadow as he leant away. "But I should thank you. Because you appeared with the information on you ship. Decebal broke our bond."

Trunks' head shot up as what Tarble said sunk in. He looked at his uncle's face as realization dawned. "That bastard mentioned he had broken a soul mate and a regular bond…that was you."

"Yes," Tarble said, the sad smile on his face caused his chin to be illuminated by starlight but Trunks could still see nothing more of his uncle's face. "Decebal wants to mate with my older brother, now that he knows Vegeta is alive. Vegeta is the heir to the throne, not me. And with Decebal's desire to rule the Saiyans, having the crown prince in his possession will go a long way to making sure little Bakulan blood is shed."

Trunks' head was whirling with the information he was getting. Decebal planned to rule both the Bakulans and Saiyans together, by any means necessary. Decebal had a problem though. "He won't be able to have my father. My father is already bonded to his soul…" Trunks trailed off, dawning horror hitting him square in the head like a ki blast. Decebal knew that a soul mate bond would not stand in his way to getting what he wanted. And it was all because of Trunks.

Decebal broke Trunks bond with Goten, and he would do the same to his father and Goku.

"It's all my fault," Trunks held his head in despair, curling up on himself. "If I hadn't left…damn it. If I had just tried to make it work with Goten. None of this wouldn't have happened if I had just sucked it up and stayed on Earth."

"Please don't think like that, Trunks," Tarble said fiercely, leaning forward so Trunks could see the conviction on his face. "What's happened has happened. All we can do now is make sense of the situation we're in and move forward. We have to fix what's wrong."

"But how can I !? My bond has been broken, I'm locked in a cage, my ki is gone, and I've just steered a powerful enemy in the direction of my home. My family's in danger and I can't do anything about it."

Tarble didn't say anything and Trunks didn't really expect him to. Their situation was about as dire as it could get. They were trapped, and tortured with the knowledge that innocent people were going to be in danger very, very soon. Trunks didn't know what to do. Escape was the only option but how could he do that. And even if they did escape what would they do then? They were on a ship in the middle of space in the middle of an armada. If they did somehow get out of their cage and onto another ship, they would likely be swatted like an irritating bug before they could warn Earth.

Trunks looked down at the shackles on his hands. Escape was the only option. Trunks needed to do something to try and fix the incredible mess he had made.

* * *

Radditz looked out over the expanse of the new Saiyan planet. His memories of Planet Vegeta were hazy and fading. Even so, he knew this place was better. The land was lush with jungles and game. Water and other resources were in abundance. Everything was perfect for a new start.

And yet, Radditz still felt melancholy.

He stood on a balcony in the new palace. Because of his loyalty to the crown prince and his duties as a guard, Radditz was able to live in the castle. His room was large and plush, with his own bathroom and a huge closet he could never hope to fill. The accommodations were better than he had ever lived in. It was too much. More than Radditz needed or wanted. Especially because there was no one to share it with.

Besides his new friend Brolli and his father Bardock, Radditz was alone. Brolli was busy training soldiers and protecting the king. Bardock never seemed to leave the king's side. There was something going on there that Radditz didn't understand. Brolli and Bardock were never around, even though they were very important to Radditz.

His prince and his brother were still on Earth, living with their family. Radditz wished they had decided to come. He might not feel as lonely then. Or maybe Radditz should have stayed on Earth. He felt like he had been a little rash in deciding to come to the new Saiyan home world.

Radditz sighed and sat down on the railing of his balcony. He knew why he had come. He was here for Brolli, even though the guard wasn't there for him. Brolli's life had been flipped on its head when he found out the prince he was sure was his mate was already bonded to his soul mate. Radditz couldn't even imagine what that would feel like, or what it could possibly do to Brolli's stability.

Radditz had heard from his father that Brolli lacked control more than most realize. He struggled with controlling his power. Brolli had the potential to be one of the most powerful Saiyans alive. But his stability was shaky, and everyone feared he would lose control and be consumed by his power. It was why finding his soul mate was so important. Being bonded would bring more control and stability than anything else.

Radditz wasn't sure they would find Brolli's soul mate, though. Whoever he was, he was still alive, as Brolli still dreamed about him. But it what condition and where he was, it was anyone's guess. They might never find Brolli's soul mate. And Radditz worried what would happen to his friend if he didn't. Would he lose the little control he had left?

Radditz had heard stories as a child of Saiyans who lost control. It usually happened if they went through their heats unfulfilled or lost a mate. A part of the Saiyan's soul died and they became feral. Those Saiyans were hunted down and killed, to protect everyone else and give the Saiyan relief in death.

They had only been stories for Radditz, he had never seen a Saiyan like that in his life. And he would do everything in his power to make sure he never did.

* * *

AN: Things are going to start to get hinky. Be prepared. The end is coming (probably still chapters from now, but still). Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. It's been so encouraging and I really appreciate it. Thank you for taking the time to leave your thoughts.


	18. Chapter 17 : Blast Off

Chapter 17 - "Blast Off"  
WC: 2,875

* * *

Goku sat on his front porch rubbing the back of his neck. He sighed as he watched the group of people in front of him. Krillin's family and the rest of Goku's friends were talking and exchanging hugs. Goku had made the decision two days ago that his family needed to make an early visit to the Saiyan home world. He was hoping a change of scenery would help the situation his family was in.

Goku looked over to his son Goten who stood on the outskirts of the gathering. Goku hadn't seen a smile on Goten's face in far too long. Goku wasn't sure when the last time he saw a genuine smile even. It could have been years since Goten was truly happy. Now, though, Goten was a wreck. He barely got out of bed and had to be force fed food and water. Goku desperately hoped a change of atmosphere and pace would help being his son back to life. Of course, Goku realized that Goten wouldn't be completely revived until Trunks came home.

If Trunks came home. Vegeta had yet to make contact with his wayward son.

Goku looked over to his oldest son, Gohan. Gohan was leaning heavily against Piccolo's side. Gohan's eyelids were drooped and he had a hand on his distended stomach. Gohan had happily revealed a couple of weeks ago that he was pregnant. Everyone had been happy at the news, none more so that Vegeta. The strange thing was, Gohan was already showing after only a few weeks of pregnancy. Vegeta had quietly expressed his concern over the development. Not only was Gohan showing like he was seven months pregnant rather than just three, but Gohan was much more fatigued than Goku ever remembered Vegeta showing. Goku hoped that the other Saiyan might have some answers for the odd pregnancy. Reassurance that everything would be okay with the pregnancy would be very much appreciated.

Goku glanced at his mate. Vegeta was in the middle of a group, laughing and smirking. Goku knew that the expression was just a front for Vegeta's real feelings. Vegeta's nerves were shot after everything his family had gone through recently and were still going through. Goku had also found out his mate was upset he wasn't with his people where he belonged.

Goku was holding his mate back. He was being selfish and it had to stop.

Goku wanted to go to the Saiyan home world to make his mate happy. If they decided to turn this vacation into a permanent stay, Goku would willingly accept. The Earth was as safe as it could be. Ubb was still around and Goku wouldn't be too far. He had done enough for this planet and not nearly enough for his family.

Goku grinned as Krillin came to sit beside him on the porch. A little grey streaked his hair by his temples. It was hard to see his best friend aging when Goku had barely changed in years. Someday Goku would lose his best friend to old age, long before Goku would start to age. Goku's grin turned a little sad and he quickly embraced Krillin. Goku quickly pulled back, though, and reigned in his sadness. Krillin still had plenty of years left in him. Even if Goku moved to the Saiyan home world, he would find time for his friends still on Earth.

"What was that for?" Krillin spoke up with an embarrassed chuckle.

"Oh, you know, I'll miss you," Goku replied honestly, even though he was thinking about something entirely different than what Krillin would infer from that statement.

Krillin smiled and lightly punched Goku's shoulder. "I'll miss you too, buddy. It won't be the same around here without you for the next few weeks. But you'll be back," his best friend said brightly.

"Yeah," Goku replied, but somehow knowing it wasn't the truth. He had a feeling he wasn't coming back any time soon.

Goku looked from his mate to Goten and then Gohan. A permanent move was probably going to be necessary for his family's happiness. That was Goku's priority.

* * *

Trunks gagged as he stuck a finger down his throat, forcing himself to throw up his meal. Their guards always watched them eat to make sure the drug keeping him weak would be eaten. But the second they left Trunks would force himself to regurgitate the meal. He was thankful they were served two meals a day and only one was drugged. So he was still eating and Tarble had been kind enough to share half of his second meal with Trunks.

He had been doing this for the past three days and he could already feel his strength returning. It wasn't fully there but his purging was getting rid of most of the drugs and the stuff he had taken unknowingly was finally getting out of his system. Trunks was ready.

When the guard came in with their second meal of the day he was going to break free and he and Tarble would escape. Tarble knew the layout of the ship intimately, so while he navigated Trunks would carve a path to the hanger. There they would grab the fastest ship available and make a run for it.

Trunks just hoped they made it in time.

He tested his bonds as his nausea subsided, finding them almost give way completely. Trunks would wait though. He didn't want the sound of the bond breaking before they were ready. Tarble had explained that at the time their second meal came was the quietest time on the ship, with few guards and fewer other obstacles.

Trunks looked across the cell to his uncle, who was curled up against a corner with his eyes closed. When he was relaxed like that he looked a lot like his father. Tarble almost seemed peaceful, looking like Vegeta had when he was pregnant with the Twins. Content, relaxed, and at ease with himself and the world. Trunks knew that the illusion would shatter once Tarble opened his eyes, the reality of their situation darkening his expression. Yet right now he looked like the way he should. The way he would have if he had spent his life growing up without fear or worry. Without being forced into slavery like his brother. Without losing the only father he'd known and being forced to bond with a homicidal maniac.

Tarble looked like Trunks' father in so many ways.

He just hoped his uncle got a chance to heal like Vegeta and maybe even find someone who would love him.

* * *

Trunks didn't stop hyperventilating until they got well out of range of the armada. Once he couldn't see the other ships on his sensors he knew they couldn't see him on theirs. Then he relaxed. Or at least he didn't feel like his heart was going to pound out of his chest and beat him over the head for putting him and Tarble in this situation.

Trunks glanced to his right to see Tarble slumping over in the seat beside him.

He still wasn't sure how they managed it, but they escaped rather unscathed. Trunks had a sprained ankle and Tarble had a black eye. That was it, though. They had gotten on the fastest ship docked in the mother ship and blasted through the bay doors and were out of firing range before the alarm sounded.

In the back of his head, Trunks admired the sophisticated ship and all it's infinite gadgets. The scientist in him was giddy to explore this new technology that he was surrounded by. It was well beyond anything on Earth and he knew he could learn a lot from picking apart this ship.

The forefront of his thoughts were focused on getting home and warning his family of the impending enemy confrontation. He also desperately needed to find Goten and fix their shattered relationship. Trunks had been such an idiot thinking that high-tailing it out into space was the best idea for fixing their bond. It had instead made everything so much worse.

Trunks hung his head and reached up to his shoulder where his mark of claim from Goten was now gone. He had really messed things up for them. Not to mention he had screwed over his entire family. Because of his naivety he had sent an entire race hell bent on enslaving the Saiyans towards Earth. Trunks winced as he thought about the beating his father would inflict on him when he got home. He could only imagine how angry he was.

"How long until we reach your home world?"

Tarble's question broke Trunks out of his morbid thoughts and he shook himself. No use worrying over things that had yet to happen or that had happened and he couldn't possibly fix at the moment. Trunks just needed to take things one step at a time.

First step: set a course for home. And make it fast.

Trunks fiddled with the foreign instruments until he could lay in their trajectory and set the ship to the fastest speed it could go. "If we're lucky, we'll get there in two weeks. It took me five weeks on my ship to get to you guys and we spent another week in that cell. That should give us enough time to warn everyone and set up a defense."

"And if we aren't lucky?"

"We'll get there just before Decebal arrives and have no time to prepare."

* * *

(Three Weeks Later)

Goten sighed and picked at his food. He looked around the room at his family who surrounded him at the large dining table. The room was decorated in the colors and symbols of the Saiyan race. It was extravagant and bright and did nothing to lift his spirits.

Everyone chatted cheerfully about their days and doted on his brother Gohan. Since they had arrived on the new Saiyan home world everyone had been busy training, visiting, and worrying over Gohan.

His big brother seemed extremely far along in his pregnancy for only being three months in. His belly was almost as large as his papa's was in the last months of his pregnancy with the twins. The family was torn between being worried and helpful. His papa and Uncle Radditz speculated that Piccolo's Namekian blood was speeding things up. His Grandpa Bardock was in agreement but more cautious and had Gohan on round the clock supervision with daily trips to the hospital to be checked out. So far nothing had been found to be wrong but no one wanted to take any chances.

Goten looked at Gohan quickly before turning back to his food. Goten felt rather nonchalant about the situation. He knew he should be worried and hovering at his big brother's side like the other Subs were but he just didn't seem to care. Goten felt rather empty about the situation. Mostly because it reminded him that he would never have the chance to bear his own cubs since Trunks was gone.

Goten looked over at his Uncle Radditz who sat next to the royal guard, Brolli. They were in hushed discussion about something or other. The two seemed extremely close and Goten wondered if they would be mated soon. They looked like they would make a nice couple. As long as Brolli cheered up a bit and stopped glaring at his parents.

He turned his eyes away from them and looked at his grandparents. Bardock and King Vegeta were also in deep conversation about something. Bardock was leaned against the King's side, almost like a lover would. Goten could definitely tell there was something going on there. They weren't mated but they were certainly closer than normal advisor and monarch were. He knew this for certain because he had accidentally stumbled across Bardock sucking off King Vegeta in the gardens a week ago. Seemed even if the King's legs didn't work, his dick sure did.

Goten wondered for a moment what the relationship was there, if it was casual or more intimate. But he didn't think on it long. In all honestly, he didn't really care. If Trunks was here they probably would have gossiped and speculated about it and then thought up a few jokes to play. Trunks wasn't here though, and it made everything seem boring and pointless.

Goten desperately wished that he had been killed when Trunks had died. Even though his papa said Trunks was alive, Goten didn't believe it. Trunks was ripped away from his mind and heart like he no longer existed. It made him suspect that they hadn't actually had a soul mate bond. It was no doubt strong what they had but if Goten hadn't died when Trunks had then it meant that it wasn't as binding as they had originally thought.

He glanced at his parents. His dad was stuffing his face while his papa talked with his uncle. They seemed so relaxed and happy. Goten hadn't seen his dad this happy since... since before all this crap with the Saiyans came up. His family used to be perfectly fine before King Vegeta and his survivors showed up.

Goten's eyes trailed over his big brother and Piccolo sitting close together. They weren't talking to anyone. They were lost in their own little world, feeding themselves with one hand and stroking Gohan's protruding belly with the other. They looked so blissfully happy that it made Goten a little sick.

Finally he looked at his brothers, Keigo and Takeo. Takeo was eating much like their dad was, with reckless abandon. Keigo, though, was looking at Goten. Well he would have if he could see. His face was turned towards Goten and he appeared worried and sad. Goten looked away from those caring, sightless eyes.

He stabbed at his dinner and took a few bites before his appetite was lost, much like it had been for days now.

Goten knew he and his family had come to the Saiyan home world for a vacation, but it wasn't feeling like that anymore. Everyone else seemed happily settled, like this was their new home. Goten wasn't sure if that should upset him or make him happy. He couldn't feel much of anything now. Maybe he would be upset if he had left something behind. But there was nothing to leave behind now.

Goten had lost everything when he had lost Trunks.

* * *

Squarsh hated having the evening shift in the watch tower. It was so boring and quiet. Nothing ever happened. No incoming transmission, no ships entering orbit, nothing what-so-ever. He groaned and stretched his feet up on the console and leaned back in his seat.

Mating season was coming up soon. He grinned in excitement. Squarsh had been eyeing up this pretty little thing down in the hospital. A nurse with the darkest eyes and sexiest tail. The nurse had seemed pretty interested in him too. He could just imagine them, both in heat and needy. He would roughly strip off their clothes and then pin the nurse against the wall, leaning in to- -

The intercom crackled to life, breaking Squarsh from his lustful thoughts. He fell off his chair in shock and looked around in embarrassment. He scratched his head and stood, looking at the console. He shook his head. Probably just interstellar static.

Just as he was sitting down the intercom crackled again. Squarsh could have sworn he heard someone say "hello." His brow furrowed and he reached out to adjust the frequency and volume. He then pressed down on a button and leaned toward the microphone. "Hello?"

The speakers blared to life instantly. "Hello?! Thank god. You're a Saiyan right, on the new planet. I need to talk to my father immediately."

"Who the hell is this?" Squarsh asked, bewildered. How did this person know about their new world?

"My name is Trunks. My father is Prince Vegeta and-"

"Look, I don't know who you are..."

"I just told you-"

"Well I don't believe you. If you come within range of this planet I will send out enforcements and your ship will be destroyed."

"Will you fucking listen to me-"

"This is your only warning."

"Listen here asshole. I'm going to be in visual range in ten minutes. You get my father, Prince Vegeta, up there so I can talk to him. It's important."

"I don't take orders from strangers."

"Just do it!"

The connection cut off and Squarsh stared at his microphone in bewilderment. He had been trained not to believe every transmission he heard. But he couldn't deny the commanding tone in this guy's voice. What could it hurt? He could annoy the Prince a bit by saying someone claiming to be his son was coming towards their planet. If it turned out to be a lie then there was still time to send out ships to intercept this one.

Squarsh fiddled with a few dials and a screen blinked to life, showing a little blinking dot coming toward the planet. It was far enough away that it wasn't a threat. He sighed and scratched his head as he straightened up. What could it hurt to go mention this to Prince Vegeta?

* * *

AN: Worst name for an OC ever. Ugh. I was trying to go with the whole vegetable thing the Saiyan names had going in the anime and then I butchered this one. Oh well, I'll probably have this poor fella show up for a couple more cameos to make up for the name I gave him.

I'm also sure you noticed my laziness when it came to Tarble's and Trunks' escape. I didn't want to bog myself down with the technicalities and logistics of writing out a whole escape scene. I'm going to be busy enough dealing with the stuff that's going to happen once Decebal shows up. And I'd really like to get there rather than deal with Trunks' inevitable escape. Wouldn't be much of a story if he didn't escape.

Sorry if I gave the wrong impression in my last AN. We are gearing up for the end of this story, but with my track record, we've still got like 10 chapters to go or something. I don't know. It's all a little fuzzy. There is still plenty of this story to be had before the end. Don't you worry.


	19. Chapter 18 : Hello, Hello

Chapter 18 - "Hello, Hello"

WC: 2,715

* * *

"I'm going to ground your ass so hard into the ground there will be nothing for Goten to kick into next week!"

"Dad, seriously, you need to-"

"Then I'm going to beat your stupidly handsome face, which you thankfully got from me, until no one will be able to tell we're related."

"Dad, I'm sorry, really, but-"

Squarsh glanced at the door to the watch tower. He wondered if he would be reprimanded for leaving his post. He was getting a bit uncomfortable. Prince Vegeta had come up here furious that he had been interrupted during, as he put it, "being fucked cross-eyed by my mate," for someone claiming to be his son. Apparently when he realized it really was one of his sons, he turned livid for an entirely different reason.

Squarsh was starting to worry about his own livelihood even though Prince Vegeta wasn't threatening him directly. Just being in the same room as the prince as he ranted and raved made Squarsh want to guard the family jewels and hightail it out of there. Getting on the bad-side of the King or the Prince for leaving his post, though, would put his family jewels in real danger.

So, staying put it was. If his hands clasped in front of his crotch, it was just because it was a comfortable position.

"Then I'm going to take a shovel and-"

"DAD!"

"WHAT?! I'm busy ripping you a new one!"

"And I'm trying to tell you everyone is in serious trouble!"

Squarsh perked up at that news. As subtly and quietly as possible he crept to the console where Prince Vegeta was having a screaming match with his son. He peeked at some screens, turning a few dials and pressing some buttons. He saw the ship the prince's son was on. On the long range sensors, though, was another ship. As Squarsh watched another ship came into view. Then another. And another.

"Umm… sir," Squarsh said hesitantly.

"WHAT?!" Prince Vegeta growled, turning the full intensity of his fiery glare on Squarsh.

He shrunk back, gapping for a bit. Squarsh really, really needed to get laid, and soon. If a glare could turn him on, he was in trouble. If he was letting himself get turned on by the mated crown prince, Squarsh was dead.

He caught sight of the screen out of the corner of his eyes and refocused, stamping down his lust and gut wrenching fear. Squarsh pointed at the screen. "Sir, I believe there's a fleet of vessels approaching our position," he said shakily.

Thankfully, Prince Vegeta's gaze turned to the screen Squarsh was pointing at. He watched with baited breath as Prince Vegeta's face morphed from rage to disbelief and finally worry. The prince turned back to the screen his son's face was on.

"What do you mean by 'trouble?'" Prince Vegeta said calmly.

Squarsh let out a harsh breath and scrabbled back to the other side of the room.

"Well to put it historically, think about Frieza taking over the Saiyans, and make it about ten times worse."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"I mean… shit, they're right behind us. Damn it they've locked weapons. Dad, we're too far. Dad."

Squarsh heard the blaring of a warning indicator over the intercom indicating a locked on missle. The prince's son had gone pale and was looking at his father with scared eyes.

"Dad."

The sound of the ships computer warning about incoming missiles got louder. Squarsh started shaking, not wanting to watching what was about to happen. The crown prince was going to watch one of his sons die.

Prince Vegeta pressed two fingers to his forehead and closed his eyes. Squarsh wondered if the movement was a form of prayer. Squarsh blinked and the prince vanished.

Squarsh squawked and flailed where he stood. What the hell just happened? Squarsh looked around. The sound of an explosion had Squarsh gaping at the console as the connection with the ship the prince's son was on got cut off.

He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, swallowing thickly. How the hell was he supposed to explain this? One of the king's grandsons was dead and the crown prince was gone.

Squarsh opened his eyes.

Prince Vegeta was standing in front of him, holding on to his son and another Saiyan, two fingers still pressed to his forehead.

Squarsh will later deny fainting. He had just needed some sleep after a long shift in the watch tower. No one will believe him. Not even the nurse he had an eye for believed his lie.

The nurse did, though, agree to go on a date with Squarsh.

* * *

Vegeta clutched Trunks' shoulders, torn between wanting to throttle his son's neck or to pull him close and never let go. He settled on the latter. He could throttle his son later when the adrenaline from saving Trunks' life wore off.

Vegeta pressed his face against Trunks' neck, breathing in his scent and warmth. His son was alive and he was here, in his arms. Trunks was home.

He could sense in the distance the rest of their family drawing closer, no doubt feeling Vegeta's instant transmission and Trunks' chi. Vegeta savored the few moments they still had alone together. With Trunks in his arms Vegeta felt the guilt and worry over his sons' departure two months ago wash over him.

Vegeta felt like he had failed as a parent, not seeing when his son was in trouble. Vegeta had been there for Gohan during his miscarriage. He had been there for Keigo when he suffered from his visions. He had been there for his mate's brother as he adjusted to his new family. Vegeta had not been there for Trunks and Goten. It wasn't because they hid their problems, it was because he never believed they could have problems. They could though. Like any normal couple, they had problems.

Vegeta may have even noticed it, if he hadn't been mothering his twins or training Uub or watching out for Radditz or supporting Gohan. He hadn't noticed it, or he ignored the signs. Honestly, Vegeta couldn't tell now. All he knew was that he had failed his son. His first son.

Vegeta wished he could go back and fix it.

"Dad…I'm having trouble breathing," Trunks gasped.

Vegeta shook his head and didn't let up. He was not letting go of his son until absolutely necessary. He would pay attention now, equally, to all of his children and family. He would make sure that nothing like this ever tore their family apart again.

* * *

Goten watched as Trunks undressed, sitting against the headboard of his bed. Goten had honestly believed Trunks was dead. No one's reassurance that Trunks wasn't dead had dissuaded Goten's belief.

He finally believed them when he found Trunks wrapped up in their papa's arms. He believed it when Trunks hugged Goten so tightly that not even air could pass between them. He believed it when his heart finally unclenched from its tight vice in his chest as Trunks kissed him.

Goten believed Trunks was alive. But he had no idea what to do about it.

Trunks laid down beside Goten, letting out a deep sigh as he sunk into the mattress. "It's been way too long since I've slept in a real bed."

'It's been way to long since I've slept,' Goten replied in his head.

It had taken hours before they could be alone. Hours of Trunks explaining what was going on and who his traveling companion was. Goten got the gist. Bad aliens called the Bakulans wanted to enslave the Saiyans or something along those lines. Their papa has a long lost brother named Tarble.

Goten watched as Trunks' face relaxed. His hair was longer, almost to his chin. He looked like he had lost some weight too. Goten turned his eyes away. He didn't feel as happy about this reunion as he thought he would. Maybe it was because they were no longer bonded. Trunks had explained that too.

It had sounded like an excuse. Trunks had wanted out of their bond for a long time, though Goten had never felt that strongly about the loss of passion in their relationship. Goten couldn't tell whether the chemical that Trunks had ingested to kill their bond had truly been unintentional. Goten wasn't sure if Trunks had been offered the chemical freely by the Bakulans, if he would have turned it down. Goten wasn't sure what to believe about how Trunks viewed their relationship.

He had left. Goten understood, but it didn't take away the ache in his heart that had kept him up long into the night until exhaustion took him.

The bed shifted and Goten was gently maneuvered onto his back until Trunks could hover over him, a soft smile on his face. "I was scared I'd never see you again. I missed you so much," Trunks whispered, leaning down to press his face into Goten's neck.

He already knew Trunks wouldn't find the mark he had left all of those years ago.

Goten wiggled and shifted until he could roll onto his side, turning his back to Trunks. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He needed to be strong. Goten wasn't going to just fall back into Trunks arms. They were still soul mates. The loss of their bond didn't change that.

But their relationship was just as broken as their bond. The bond could be mended simply by mating again. Their relationship was a different matter. Goten wasn't even sure if he still loved Trunks. He wasn't sure if he wanted a relationship with Trunks again.

"Goten… what's wrong?"

"Go to sleep Trunks, we have a big day tomorrow."

Goten settled into bed, clenching his eyes shut to will back tears. It hurt to not be with Trunks. It hurt to be with Trunks, too. It just hurt, and Goten wanted to not feel anything for a while. He wanted to sleep, and be oblivious and away from reality.

Most of all, Goten wanted to not feel like there was a black hole where his heart used to be.

* * *

Tarble had never believed in luck or fate. If he did, it would mean he was the unluckiest creature in the galaxy and fate liked to screw him over. He had been sent away as a baby, never to know his family or species. The man he had grown up with and had considered a father had been murdered protecting his virtue that was still stolen. He had been forced into a loveless bond, raped and ridiculed by a man who believed all Saiyans were beneath him.

So, no, Tarble did not believe in luck or fate. He had been hurt far too much in the past few years to be that naive.

But now… Tarble was starting to wonder if karma might be in existence.

For all of the bad Tarble had gone through, something had finally gone right.

Tarble leaned down and kissed his father's cheek goodnight. King Vegeta looked older than the few photos Turles had shown him of his father. He was also in a wheelchair. Tarble didn't mind, though, because his father was alive and they had been reunited. Tarble didn't have any memories of his father, but the small bond they had forged as father and son when he had been a baby flared to life in the man's presence.

Tarble pulled back and smiled down at his father, watching him be wheeled away by his advisor, Bardock. Tarble looked over his shoulder, his smile growing as he took in the sight of his rather large family. His brother, who had miraculously saved Trunks and himself from imminent destruction, had built quite the life. He had five sons, one who was pregnant and he had a set of twins. A rare gift. He had a mate and an extended family that filled up the room.

When Tarble had dreamed of this moment, or allowed himself to dream when not in Decebal's bed, he had seen a small reunion. Just his father and possibly his brother. Tarble had never hoped to be welcomed into such a large and loving family.

They were all ecstatic to meet him. Their excitement had been dimmed a bit when Trunks and Tarble had explained the approaching threat of Decebal and his army, who would arrive at the planet by morning. Even with the bad news, there had still been an impromptu feast in the middle of the night celebrating his and Trunks' arrival on the new home world for the Saiyans.

Tarble watched as everyone started to leave, bidding him goodnight with smiles and promises to get to know one another once the Bakulans have been dealt with.

His older brother left last, with his mate. Tarble felt his smile get a bit wobbly as Vegeta hugged him. They hadn't had the time yet, but Tarble knew that out of everyone, Vegeta would understand what he had gone through with Decebal. He didn't know much, but he had heard horror stories of Freiza's ruthlessness and tyranny long before he had met Decebal. When this was all over, he wanted to have a heart to heart with Vegeta.

Tarble held his brother tight, pressing close and feeling the security and comfort of having his older brother near. He couldn't wait to get to know Vegeta.

He whispered goodnight to his brother and watched him leave with his mate.

Tarble closed his eyes, breathing deep as he turned to face the last person in the room besides himself. He swallowed thickly, hands trembling as he took in the sight of the man he knew better than he knew anyone else who had been in the room. The man who had haunted his dreams since he was a child.

His name was Brolli, royal guard for King Vegeta.

They hadn't had time to talk, to acknowledge the familiarity they both recognized when they had met not two hours ago. Tarble had been swept up in meeting his new family and being reunited with his old one. Only now, once everyone had gone off to bed to rest up for the inevitable confrontation on the morrow, did Tarble find himself alone with his soul mate.

"Hello," he whispered, voice catching on the last syllable.

"Hello," Brolli murmured back.

The guard's eyes had not left Tarble the entire time they had been in the room together. No one had realized why. Most would probably believe it was because Brolli was being protective and suspicious. Tarble knew it was because Brolli was in disbelief he was really here, that he was actually meeting his true mate. Tarble felt the same, but he covered the longing as best as he could. They would tell everyone about finding each other later. Tarble was going to take great pleasure in rubbing it in Decebal's face. For now, though, he wanted this to just be between them.

Tarble wanted to savor his life taking a turn for the better.

Brolli walked forward and reached out, taking Tarble's hand. They both shuddered at the feeling of their skin finally making contact. It was electric. Tarble could only imagine what it would be like when they mated.

Brolli brought them closer together and Tarble fell against the taller man's chest, curling as close as he could. They held one another, breathing in each other's scents and letting their heartbeats find a rhythm in tandem.

"I'm damaged," Tarble whispered. Brolli needed to know he wasn't ready to mate fully yet. The thought of being with his soul mate, being vulnerable and exposed, was both thrilling and terrifying. At the moment, terror was winning out. Decebal was still too fresh in his mind for Tarble to fully enjoy what being with Brolli would mean. Tarble didn't want anything to be in the way of giving himself to Brolli.

"I am too," his intended whispered back, holding Tarble tighter.

Tarble smiled sadly and pressed fully against Brolli's body. "Then we'll take it slow."

"Alright."

They stayed like that for a long while, so long in fact, that the sun was starting to rise when they finally made their way to Brolli's bedroom. Tarble curled up on the bed, clothes still on and let the smell of his soul mate encase him. Brolli spooned him from behind and they got what little sleep they could.

In the morning, the Bakulans will arrive.

* * *

AN: Soooo, this chapter didn't turn out at all like I planned. I've been outlining the rest of the story, writing some scene descriptions to help me stay focused. I had four scenes planned for this chapter... and only one of the scenes I've planned made it in. The rest got pushed to next chapter (or maybe even the chapter after that, I'm not sure yet). Squarsh's scene was the one that stayed as planned and the rest were written on the fly when I realized I would be skipping over some important plot points.

With Tarble in the picture I'm juggling a bunch of characters and storylines. Whew. I'm gonna need a vacation after this whooper of a story. We still have a ways to go, sit back and hold on tight.

Next time (as long as I can stay within my scene outline): Expect some time with Gohan, Vegeta and Takeo and what's going on with them. Also we should see some painfully polite smackdown between King Vegeta and Decebal. And where the hell is Goku? Goku, get your ass back here and do a scene... Just do what the author does and improv. Sheesh.

Till next time.

Oh and thank you, thank you to everyone who is reviewing and/or reading. I'm really, really glad you guys are enjoying this story.


	20. Chapter 19 : Family Matters

Chapter 19 - "Family Matters"  
WC: 3,052

* * *

_It was morning, a bright morning. But a storm was coming._

_There was a clearing in a jungle, a hill in its center._

_A dead man sat in a throne on the hill, another man stood beside him._

_A spaceship landed and a tree fell down._

_There was a sense of familiarity and caution._

_There were screams and an explosion._

_Blood covered a man's hands._

_One ship arrived, followed by another._

_Bodies lay strewn on a battlefield._

_A man laughed before falling silent._

_A dead man sat in a throne on the hill._

_He had no tail and hair like lightning._

_A brother was ripped apart, blood splashed on the ground._

_The bond disappeared._

_Death and Life surrounded two species in a thick vice._

_A group of people traveled in spaceships._

_They had no tails and spiked hair._

_A planet disappeared from the sky, one of ancient origin._

_A leader was killed._

_There was a silent baby and the wail of someone who's lost everything._

_A spaceship came from the sky and landed in a clearing with the hill._

_There were people with no tails inside._

_A dead man sat in a throne on the hill._

_He destroys a family._

* * *

Takeo woke up to his brother seizing beside him in their bed. He yelled for help and reached for his brother, trying to stop the full body shakes that rocked the bed. He couldn't connect with his brother through their bond and he was terrified. There was a wall between them that had never existed before.

He felt tears trace his cheeks as he yelled at his brother, pleading for Keigo to wake up.

Hands pulled him away from his brother and Takeo screamed, struggling and fighting the arms grasping him. Nothing was going to stop him from helping Keigo. His brother needed him.

Takeo screamed until his voice was horse and the tears fell until they obscured his vision.

Takeo woke up in his papa's arms, being held against his chest, head in his neck. His breathing was shaky as he took in his papa's scent. Papa's hands were stroking his back, in a way Takeo hadn't felt in a long time. It had been a while since he had been so upset that he needed his papa's comfort.

"Papa…Keigo…" Takeo's breath left him. He couldn't utter another word. He was so tired. He still couldn't feel Keigo, either.

"Keigo's sleeping, Takeo," Papa whispered in his ear, speaking gently so Takeo wasn't disturbed from his position pressed against his papa.

"When…" Takeo couldn't find the breath or energy to finish his question. He just needed to know when his brother was going to wake up.

"I'm not sure when Keigo will wake up," his papa murmured.

It felt like there was something left unsaid by his papa, but Takeo couldn't figure out what it was. Takeo closed his eyes. If Keigo wasn't going to be awake, then neither would Takeo.

Takeo didn't hear his papa murmur after he had fallen asleep, "if Keigo ever wakes up."

* * *

Gohan woke with a scream, clutching his stomach as his body seized in agony. Tears leaked from between his clenched eyelids, pooling on his pillow. He curled up on his side on the bed he shared with Piccolo, wrapping his arms around his stomach in a futile attempt to stop the pain.

The pain wasn't enough to keep the fear from overwhelming Gohan and he shook more in fright than pain. He sobbed and trembled and had no idea what to do or what was happening. What if he lost his baby? Again. He couldn't go through that again, he couldn't live through that. But it felt like that was exactly what was happening.

Gohan knew but never acknowledged that his pregnancy was different. He had been so much more drained and he had started showing weeks before he should have. He looked like he was in his final month of pregnancy rather than only half way there. Gohan told himself it was because he and Piccolo were different species.

But there was a part of Gohan that had feared his pregnancy was going wrong.

Gohan was lifted from the bed. He opened his eyes to see through blurry tears that he was in his mate's arms. Gohan kept his hands on his stomach but he leaned into Piccolo's neck, sobbing around the pain and fear.

Gohan lost track of time, but the next time he was aware of his surroundings Gohan found himself in an infirmary room. A needle pricked his arm and the pain subsided just enough that Gohan's muscles weren't tense with agony. He slumped back on the bed. People were talking above him but their words were garbled, making no sense to his muddled head.

Gohan rested his hands on his stomach, searching inward for his baby. His cub's presence had been weak from the start, but Gohan had been forging as much of a bond as he could. Just enough so he could wrap his baby in security and love. Now though, Gohan couldn't feel his cub. He couldn't touch the tiny sliver of a bond he had been tirelessly building. It was gone.

Hands rested over his own and Gohan let out a moaning sob, sucking in ragged breaths. He heard his mate's voice, felt Piccolo's hands but Gohan was too far gone to feel comfort. He didn't deserve it. Once again, he had lost Piccolo's baby.

His mate's voice became frantic but Gohan shook his head and cried louder, using his hands to cover his face. He couldn't let anyone see him like this, Gohan didn't want the wretched pity that would come once everyone was aware of his failure. Gohan didn't want Piccolo to look at him because Gohan was scared of what he would see in his mate's eyes. Would he see pity? Or worse, disappointment.

Gohan's arm was pricked with another needle and in moments everything went dark.

When Gohan woke up next, his body felt feather light, like he was floating on a cloud. His head was heavy, weighed down on his pillows by drugs. He slowly opened his eyes. Gohan was in the same room he had been in before. The lights were down low though, and there wasn't a flurry of activity. The only other person in the room was Piccolo, sitting in a chair by his bedside holding a bundle of blankets.

Gohan swallowed thickly, closing his eyes as he braced himself. Was Piccolo holding their dead cub, like Gohan had done so many years ago with their first failed attempt? Gohan wasn't sure he could look at another corpse that he had tried to make with his mate. Something they had forged from their love.

"Gohan," Piccolo called out. "Are you awake?"

Gohan knew he couldn't fake being asleep, not when he and Piccolo were so close. He bit his bottom lip and nodded, keeping his eyes shut. Gohan heard the chair creak as Piccolo stood up from his seat. He felt the air shift by him, letting him know Piccolo was leaning over Gohan. A weight settled on his chest and Gohan shivered.

"It's alright, Gohan. Look."

Was Piccolo getting revenge for losing another child by making Gohan look at their second child's corpse?

No. No, Piccolo would never be so cruel. Gohan knew this. He slowly opened his eyes.

A bundle of blankets rested on his chest, his mate's hands keeping them steady. Gohan didn't see any movement, though, or feel any kind of presence. Gohan frowned and looked up at his mate, tears welling in his eyes. He was surprised he had any tears left to shed at this point. Piccolo smiled, though, and looked down at the bundle. Gohan followed his gaze, watching as the Namek pulled back one of the blankets.

Gohan gasped and tried to sit up. His lower body protested the movement and Gohan fell back onto his pillow. His weakness didn't deter Gohan. Much more slowly he eased himself into a sitting position, one of Piccolo's hands helping him. The bundle fitted into his lap once he was upright and Gohan reach out a trembling hand.

Nestled in the blankets was an egg.

Gohan traced his fingertips over the outer shell. It was smooth, a very pale purple in color. When he made contact, Gohan felt a surge of power, like he had touched an energy shield. The egg thrummed with the energy, a perfect, impenetrable cocoon of safety.

"Piccolo," Gohan gasped, his voice barely able to reach a whisper.

"The doctors cut that out of you. Seems like your body was busy making this egg for our baby. That's why you've been so tired and why you started showing so quickly. Nameks hatch from eggs. Seems like your body adapted that technique."

"Then why was I in so much pain?"

"Your body had done all it could, now our baby will finish growing in this egg and hatch when he or she is ready. Your body isn't made for laying an egg so we had to improvise."

Gohan was suddenly very, very glad he didn't have to try and have that egg the natural way. His papa had had enough trouble with Takeo and Keigo, he couldn't imagine what it would be like to go through that with a solid egg coming out of his body.

"Why can't I feel our baby?" Gohan stroked a hand over the smooth egg shell, feeling the energy protecting what was inside but unable to feel anything else. Not even a heartbeat.

"The shield around the egg is too strong. Nameks usually have some kind of extra protection around the eggs when they're laid, but this is extreme. I think it your Saiyan physiology added a little extra to protect the baby."

Gohan hummed in understanding. That made more sense. His body went above and beyond to protect his baby. He wondered if it had something to do with his miscarriage. Was his body, more than any other Saiyan, putting more into protecting his baby because he was so scared to lose another one? Possibly.

"How long before it hatches?" Gohan asked as he wrapped up the bundle, cradling it against his stomach where it had been hours before.

"Just a week or so."

"When should we start worrying?"

"Never."

Gohan looked up sharply at his mate. Piccolo smirked and sat down on the side of Gohan's bed, reaching out to rest his hands over Gohan's where they cradled their egg. "We're going to have our baby this time Gohan. I have no doubt in my mind." Piccolo leaned forward and pressed a loving, if chaste kiss on Gohan's lips.

Gohan felt the throb of Piccolo's belief through their bond and sighed. He smiled against his mate's lips and took the belief for himself. Their baby would be just fine.

* * *

The hallway was sterile and nearly empty. Chairs were scattered along the walls. It was all white. Vegeta's footsteps echoed as he paced from one wall to the other, arms crossed against his chest.

Vegeta paused and looked in one window, seeing his son Gohan lying in bed. Gohan was curled around a small bundle of blankets. Piccolo sat at his bedside, chin resting on his chest as he slept. Piccolo's hand covered Gohan's on top of their swathed egg.

Vegeta turned and walked to the opposite side of the hallway. Takeo was lying in Goku's arms, the two of them slumped in a chair in the hallway. They were by the door to a room where Keigo was. Vegeta looked in, heaving a sigh. Keigo looked so tiny in the bed the doctors had put him in. Wires and tubes pierced his little body. Keigo's chest rose and fell with each breath he took. It was the only sign on life. Keigo was in a coma. One the doctors weren't sure he would wake from.

The Saiyans had improved technologically by leaps and bounds since the last time Vegeta had been around them. They still depended on other species having the brains to develop the technology, but the Saiyans were much smarter in the technology they chose to use. Their machines for medicine and training were the most important and had the most investment of time and money. If they hadn't put as much focus on medicine in recent years, Vegeta feared he would have lost both of his sons.

The doctors were able to scan Gohan's body and see there was an egg it was trying to expel. They performed a surgery that safely removed the egg and kept Gohan alive. The egg was a strange development, and the doctors couldn't see inside of it no matter what kind of scan they did. They didn't want to break it open either, for fear they would harm the fetus within. All they could do now was wait, and hoped it hatched into a healthy child. Vegeta prayed it would.

They were also able to determine Keigo had had a severe seizure and had slipped into a coma. They were getting no reaction from his brain from any of their tests. He was physically still alive, but they had no way to know if mentally he was alive. Vegeta had tried in vain to connect with his son through their bond, but hadn't gotten anywhere. There was a wall between them. Vegeta kept telling himself that was a good thing. If he reached into his son's mind and found nothing, then Vegeta would know Keigo was gone. Instead he was being blocked. Vegeta could only hope that meant his son was still in there and was keeping everyone else out.

For whatever reason, Vegeta didn't know.

He just prayed Keigo would wake up.

Vegeta closed his eyes and resumed his pacing. The sun would be up soon. This other species Trunks had warned them about would be arriving soon. As prince, Vegeta would probably need to be there when his father met with the other species leader. Vegeta glanced from one room, to the other and then to his mate holding Takeo. Vegeta should be there when his father made first contact, but he didn't want to leave this hallway. Not until he knew, without a doubt, that his children were going to be alright.

Footsteps caught his attention as they echoed down the hallway. Vegeta stopped his pacing to turn toward the sound. A reluctant smile curled the corners of his lips when he saw the brother he never knew he had. Tarble looked a little rumpled, like he had just gotten out of bed. Vegeta marveled at their similarities. They looked quite a bit alike, similar hair and features. His brother was a little shorter and slimmer, but in many ways they were the same.

Tarble gave a shy wave as he approached. Vegeta nodded and moved toward his brother, meeting him down the hallway away from the rooms his family were in.

"Good morning, Vegeta."

"Tarble."

His brother stopped and fidgeted on his feet. "I heard what happened. I wanted to come and… check on you."

Vegeta's smile grew a bit bigger on his face and he clapped his brother on the shoulder. "Thank you."

Tarble nodded and smiled, but said nothing more. His brother looked down at his feet, toeing the floor with one foot. Vegeta internally sighed, knowing that look. It was the look of someone wanting to ask something, but were afraid to do so, for fear of upsetting someone else.

"Is there anything else?"

"How did… how were you able to settle down with your mate, with the past you had with Freiza?"

Vegeta's eyes widened at the question and Tarble gasped, covering his mouth with both of his hands. "I'm so sorry. That was rude of me," Tarble's voice was muffled behind his hands. "That wasn't what I came here to tell you."

Vegeta sighed, feeling like he really was looking at himself in the mirror. But now it was because of what lurked behind his brother's dark eyes. The question raised Vegeta's hackles until he started to wonder why Tarble would ask such a blunt but specific question. He had thought his brother had been holding something back when talking about the Bakulans after Vegeta rescued him. A part of him worried Tarble was playing the double agent. Now he realized that wasn't why Tarble was holding back. He had been abused to put it mildly. Why else would he ask about Vegeta's time with Freiza, unless he had gone through something similar.

How Tarble knew about Vegeta's time with Freiza, he didn't know. It didn't really matter. Tarble had been hurt by what he had been through, emotionally and physically. Just like Vegeta had.

"Tarble-"

"I'm sorry. So sorry. I came here to tell you father wants to see you. He needs you."

"Tarble-"

"He's waiting for you in the throne room."

Tarble turned on his heel and started back down the hallway, his head hung low.

"Tarble!" His brother stopped but didn't turn around.

Vegeta sighed, thinking about all they could talk about, if they only had the time. But they didn't. Vegeta apparently needed to see his father, and as much as he didn't want to leave his family, it was probably important.

"I settled down with my mate, and that put to rest my past. I couldn't move on until I had reason to."

Tarble stayed still for a few moments longer before he resumed his trek down the hallway, at a much more sedate pace then the panicked run of before. Vegeta watched him go with sad eyes. Once the Bakulans had been dealt with, Vegeta would make sure he made some time for Tarble, along with the rest of his family.

Vegeta turned and made his way in the other direction as his brother. He paused to run a hand over Goku's and Takeo's hair, pressing a kiss to their cheeks.

Vegeta would probably need to get an office and schedule one-on-one sessions with each of his family members. His family was getting so big. And with the rate they were racking up problems, he would need to start charging by the hour too.

* * *

AN: Whew, wrote this thing in about five hours last night. I spent the last hour banging my head against the keyboard because once again I pushed two scenes I've had drawn up for the past three chapters to the next one. Ugh. Story of my life. At this point I have no idea how long this sucker will be. It might take me 10 more chapters to reach the end, it might take 20. Your guess is as good as mine. The only good thing, is that I'm totally back into the story now. Before I was just going through the motions but now I'm invested. I'm excited to throw around the twists I have coming.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to everyone who left a review for the last chapter. I really appreciate it.

Next time... pfft who knows. I'm gonna go take a nap first. TTFN.


	21. Chapter 20 : A Dead Man Sits in a Throne

"A Dead Man Sits in a Throne on a Hill"

WC: 3,456

* * *

The Bakulan ship landed in the jungle just outside of the main city an hour after dawn. It touched down while the rest of the fleet orbited the planet. Vegeta didn't like it. The Saiyans were already on the defense because of these Bakulans. They arrive and expect the Saiyans to come to them while they circle the planet like vultures, leaving no route of escape.

For all the Saiyans' technological advances, they are no match for the ships the Bakulans arrived on. Vegeta just hoped his people are strong enough physically to be a match for the Bakulans, or he worried for their fate.

Vegeta placed a hand on his father's shoulder, the two of them looking out where the massive flag ship for the Bakulans had landed. They were waiting for their own smaller ship to be ready to take them there. They would have flown in, flaunting their power but…

Vegeta glanced down at his father from the corner of his eye, taking in his stature in his wheelchair. His father was at a disadvantage. It will no doubt make them look weak to the Bakulans. They would look weaker though if Vegeta went in his father's stead. So they are going together to confront this threat, just as soon as their ship is ready.

"Let me do all the talking, son."

"Yes, father."

"Keep quiet. If anything seems wrong, if we are in any danger at any point, I expect you to use your power. Out of all of us that are going, you are the strongest. I do wish your mate was coming, though."

"He needs to stay here, for our family."

"Of course."

Vegeta tried not to take offence to his father's tone, but it was hard not to. His father cared about family, but only as far as necessary being a father. Vegeta had undoubtedly inherited his need to care for his family from his mother's side. His father was much more worried about these intruders than his own family. Vegeta was worried too, but seeing two of his sons lying pale in a hospital bed was of much more concern.

It was why Goku was staying in the hospital while Vegeta went to deal with the Bakulans. Goku was the strongest on the planet, and Vegeta wanted him here to protect the weak and innocent should anything go wrong.

Vegeta had a very bad feeling that things were going to go very wrong.

The ship arrived and Vegeta escorted his father onboard, followed by Brolli, Bardock and three more guards. Vegeta cast a sidelong glance at Brolli as he settled into his seat on the ship. The guard was looking rather calm that morning. In fact he looked happy. Vegeta caught the guard's eye and shook his head. Brolli frowned in confusion and looked away, but his happy demeanor did not return. Good, the last thing they needed was for the second strongest of their party to look weak by smiling giddily about meeting his soul mate. Vegeta didn't blame him for being happy, but he needed to tone it down.

They took off. Vegeta's stomach lurched as the ship got airborne, shooting away from the castle towards the flagship. He looked out the window, arms crossed over his chest. How were they going to play this? Should they automatically be on the defensive, letting the Bakulans know they were on to their scheme. Or should they play more ignorant? It was hard to say. Vegeta glanced at his father. The king would no doubt be cautious but allow his opponent to set the tone of the meeting. King Vegeta had already been blindsided once by a tyrant, he would not let it happen again.

Minutes after they took off the ship came to a stop above the jungle floor, hovering before descending. The ship shook when the engines shut off and they settled onto the ground. Vegeta got up and went to his father's side. Bardock stood behind the king, to push his chair while Brolli stood on the king's other side. The three other guards went first, leading the way to where the Bakulan's were waiting.

Vegeta squinted as they stepped out into the light, the jungle canopy was nonexistent where they were. All the trees had been knocked down, no doubt from the force of the engines as the Bakulans' massive ship settled.

Their trek was slow over the fallen debris, many times the three guards had to lift King Vegeta's chair so they could get over the terrain. The party stayed together as they neared a small hill in a clearing. On the hill a man sat in what could only be described as a throne. Only one other man was with him, a man as large as Brolli standing to his right. The man in the chair must be Decebal. It could be no one else. The arrogance in the way he sat and watched their progress was exactly as his son and brother had described.

King Vegeta was able to be wheeled up the hill, but unless they wanted the two chairs right next to each other, they had to stop on the side of the hill, putting them below the Bakulans. Vegeta felt his hackles rise at the positioning. Those bastards. So this was how they were going to play it. Intimidation.

Decebal stood up and held his arms out wide, a grin on his face. "I have waited for this day for far too long. It's an honor to meet you, King Vegeta."

"I'd say the same, but I have no idea who you are," King Vegeta shot back. Vegeta felt a small smirk curve his lips without his permission.

Decebal's face didn't overtly change, but Vegeta saw the tightening of his jaw and the way his grin no longer reached his eyes. "Of course, how rude of me. My name is Decebal, and this is my first mate Kudret. And we are, in a sense, related to the Saiyans."

"Oh?"

"Yes! It's a fascinating story. Our species were once one, but we split off some couple of thousand years ago. My people come from a different part of the galaxy. When we heard of Freiza's demise, we set out, wanting to reunite our species."

"Why were they split in the first place?"

"Different ideals or some such nonsense. I'm not really sure. History is not my forte and our records are rather limited." Decebal said this flippantly but Vegeta could sense the twisting of truth in his words. There was more to the story, more to the reason why the Bakulans split off from the Saiyans in the first place.

"I see… yes I can see a resemblance. So you're here for reunification?" King Vegeta did not sound suspicious in the least. He sounded genuinely interested. But Vegeta could see the tightness of his jaw. His father was on guard, but wouldn't react unless provoked.

"Yes. I thought maybe a union between our species would get the process going."

"Well we have plenty of eligible Saiyans among us. I'm sure we can figure out something."

Decebal's eyes shifted to Vegeta. So quickly it was almost unnoticeable his eyes raked up and down Vegeta's body. Vegeta suppressed a shudder, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly before he did something stupid like slap Decebal's ugly face.

"I'm sure we will. Come, have a drink with me and we can discuss more about our union. This is a beautiful planet you have."

"Yes, we were lucky to find it uninhabited. It's going to make a wonderful new home for us, since our previous home is gone." Vegeta appreciated his father's lie. The last thing they needed was for Decebal to know about the Dragonballs. It would no doubt lead to conflict on Earth. The last thing humans needed was more destruction on their planet.

"Indeed."

Kudret was busy filling up glasses and passing them out to everyone. Once all of them, including the guards, had a glass, Decebal raised his in a toast. "To new beginnings."

Everyone, except Vegeta, lifted the glasses to their lips and drank. Everyone in their party had been chosen for the important reason that they were not mated. Vegeta was the exception. But it was part of the plan. He wanted Decebal to realize they were on to him. They wanted Decebal to crack first and show his true colors. Putting him on the defensive for a change.

Everyone drank their fill. Decebal lowered his glass and eyed Vegeta, grin fading just a bit. "Is there a problem Prince Vegeta?"

"I don't drink." Vegeta still held his glass but loosely, like he could barely be bothered to hold it.

"Won't you make an exception."

"No. Not for a drink like this."

Vegeta kept his face expressionless but inside he was waiting with baited breath. Decebal's face changed, from curious to confused and then to understanding. Decebal's lips twisted into a cruel smirk as he twirled the stem of his glass. "I was wondering if that brat and my former bitch had survived. The sensors weren't clear. But just before impact their life signs disappeared."

Vegeta let his own smirk grace his lips even though inside he was seething. He was going to wring this man's neck, and he was going to take great pleasure in it. "I saved them."

"Really? Well that makes you quite the catch."

Vegeta frowned, narrowing his eyes at Decebal. The other man was upset his plan was discovered, but he still looked like he was in control. Like he was a step ahead of them.

Vegeta screamed as an electric shock ran up his arm, sending his body to the ground in spasms. Through the haze of pain he saw the rest of the Saiyans fall in a similar manner. Their glasses fell from their limp hands, alight with electricity.

Breathing was difficult and Vegeta's line of vision was going dark around the edges. A boot came into sight and Vegeta was lifted up, his body immobilized from the shock. Something metal was fitted around his neck, clicking as it snapped into place. Decebal's smirking face came into view and Vegeta wished he could curse at the man, or at least spin in his face. In reality, all Vegeta could do was watch helplessly.

"I do so hate being on ceremony. It's so boring and painfully proper. But I thought it would get the job done without bloodshed. I have to say I'm glad it didn't work. I do love bleeding people for my own gain. Now I have you, and soon, I'll have the whole Saiyan race in the palm of my hand."

Decebal stepped away but Vegeta was still being held. It had to be Kudret that was holding his body then. "Kudret," Decebal called from far away. "Take the prince to my suites. I'll send the rest of these pathetic creatures back to the castle with my message."

Vegeta's head hung limply over Kudret's arm. He watched, upside down, as Decebal kicked his father out of his chair and then destroyed the piece of furniture. More Bakulans came to Decebal's side, gathering up the fallen Saiyans.

Just before he was taken in the Bakulan ship, his eyes caught his father's gaze. Vegeta wished his face wasn't so slack, because he might have been able to hide the fear in his eyes if his muscles worked. Instead all he could do was stare in horror at his father, tears gathering as he was captured.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean he's captured."

"Please, calm down."

"How could you let them take him."

"We didn't know-"

"The hell you didn't know. This guy is a psychopath. Trunks told us this. You know this from experience. How could you not figure that he would pull shit like this?"

"Calm-"

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down! My mate has been captured, my son is in a coma and we've got some damn race of assholes wanting to conquer us by any means necessary. In what way should I be calm?!"

Goku ran a frustrated hand through his hair, pacing the length of the hallway for the hospital wing his family was in. Six more rooms were occupied, one containing King Vegeta. Goku violently rubbed his eyes, pacing from one end of the hallway to the other, looking in each window to each room as he passed.

Damn it, everything had gone so wrong. Vegeta was gone and Goku had no idea what to do. He couldn't figure out where his mate was. Their bond was murky, like trekking through a dense, dark swamp. Vegeta was probably unconscious. Goku couldn't feel Vegeta's energy either, it was blocked so he couldn't use his instant transmission.

Goku had known something was wrong before everyone got back from the failed meeting. He had felt Vegeta's burst of pain and then nothing. It had woken him from his nap and he had dropped Takeo on the floor. His son's wellbeing had taken precedence just long enough for Vegeta's energy signature to disappear from his senses.

When everyone else had arrived, paralyzed on a ship that had been auto pilot programmed, the palace had been sent into a panic. Decebal had left an automated holographic message onboard. It had said:

"_I have Prince Vegeta and he will be my mate. Unless every last Sa__iyan kneels to Bakulan rule, we will attack and force a surrender. You are no match for us."_

Goku had been livid, ready to tear apart every last ship in order to find his mate. He was still livid, but Tarble kept insisting that he stay there, in the hospital where he could do nothing to help.

"Please, Goku," Tarble pleaded, putting a hand on his shoulder, stopping his relentless pacing up and down the hallway. "Please listen to me."

"WHAT?!" Goku rounded on his mate's younger brother, causing Tarble to jump back, startled.

Tarble raised his hands in a placating manner. "It's not as black and white as it seems."

Goku felt himself deflate a bit and he sagged in place. He backed up to a wall and slid down its surface until he was sitting on the polished floors of the hallway. His hands were shaking.

Tarble knelt down in front of him, reaching out and placing a light hand on Goku's knee. "Decebal's views are not shared by the rest of his race. They honestly believe they are here on a peaceful mission to reunite our species. But Decebal is power hungry. And he loves war. The Bakulans have fought and defeated many species on their way here. Decebal forced the other species to attack first so the only way the Bakulans could respond was in force. He's baiting you to attack first Goku. If you do, then he can convince his people that fighting us is the only answer, because Saiyans are more violent than Bakulans."

"Then we show them Decebal's true colors." Goku hissed, his fists clenching tightly.

"That's much easier said than done. As bloodthirsty as he is, Decebal is cunning. He'll convince the Bakulans that we're lying, which would probably also lead to war."

"Then what are our options?"

Tarble opened his mouth, a soft sound escaping before he closed his lips and shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't have any."

Goku sighed and looked down. Tarble's hand on his knee reminded Goku of his mate, and how Vegeta would touch him to calm him down. He felt lost, like a kite with no strings. Just floating away with no one to stop him. His head throbbed with his rage and frustration. His body felt hot with the effort of holding himself back from doing something irreparably damaging.

If they attacked, they would start a war. If they spread propaganda, war would follow. If they did nothing, he would lose Vegeta and war would be the least of their problems.

Whispers down the hall drew Goku's attention and he saw a group of guards standing together, speaking over one another in worry and confusion.

"What's going on?"

"Did that guy say that Prince Vegeta was his mate, I thought the prince was already-"

"This is Freiza all over again."

"Who does this guy think he is?"

"I'm worried, the King is-"

"What do we do?"

"If war breaks out I'll take pleasure in kicking some Bakulan ass."

Goku looked away from the guards, tuning out their ramblings. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could still feel Vegeta on the other side of their bond, the connection was still there. That could only mean Decebal hadn't broken their bond yet. Either he was bidding his time, or Vegeta was resisting. Goku was sure it was the latter.

"Goku," Tarble called softly.

"We wait." Goku stood up, looking down the hallway.

"What?"

"Decebal said we needed to surrender or there would be war. But you said the Bakulans are a peaceful race unless provoked, and they don't know Decebal's true intentions. So we wait. Decebal will have to convince his people to go to war when the other side shows no aggression. If we're lucky, his people won't buy it."

"It could work," Tarble muttered, a hand on his chin.

"If nothing else it buys us time. You start spreading the word that no one is to react to Decebal's taunts. We are to stay passive. But everyone should also be ready to fight, if it comes to that."

"Alright. But what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get some help from the family. Piccolo might be able to find Vegeta better than I can, and Trunks is an amazing strategist. Goten will probably be helpful too. We need to figure out our next moves."

Tarble nodded and turned down the hallway. The young Saiyan went into King Vegeta's room, no doubt to relay Goku's plans.

Goku took a moment to gather himself in the hallway. He took a deep breath, getting himself back in control. He felt his Saiyan side, the side that wanted blood and revenge clawing to get out. But he held it back. Now was not the time for rash action. Now was the time for patience.

Goku walked over to Takeo and scooped his son up. His little boy was sleeping still, lost to world without Keigo around. He held Takeo close and opened the door to Keigo's room. Goku walked over to the bed, staring sadly down at his youngest son. He laid Takeo down next to his brother, feeling his chest tighten as Takeo responded to Keigo's proximity by curling close. Keigo showed no reaction.

Goku leaned down and kissed both of their foreheads. "I'll be back soon," he murmured, brushing their hair and faces. "Stay together. You're both stronger when you're together. I'll get your Papa back. I promise."

Goku spent another minute just looking at his two boys. Two perfect little mixes of him and his mate. He left the room, shutting the door quietly. Goku crossed the hallway and opened the door to his oldest son's room. He peeked his head in, giving a wan smile at the sight of Gohan curled protectively around his egg.

He turned his eyes to Piccolo, who was watching him quietly from Gohan's bedside. "I need your help, Piccolo."

"So I hear," Piccolo said softly.

For a moment Goku thought he would need to forcibly remove Piccolo from Gohan's side. But Piccolo just took some time to look at Gohan and lean over to embrace him. Gohan murmured sleepily and Piccolo murmured something back, but Goku couldn't hear their conversation. Not that he should, it was a conversation only between mates.

Piccolo left Gohan's side after a few more whispers and strokes, placing a kiss on Gohan's lips before departing. Goku waiting for him in the hallway and when Piccolo closed the door to the room, the two of them set off.

"How much have you heard?"

"Enough to know this is a shitty situation we're in. Especially you."

Goku hummed in agreement, closing his eyes and stamping down on the roaring beast inside of him.

"We need to pick up Goten and Trunks. And we might want to make a call to Earth. We need to get one step ahead of this bastard."

They walked side by side down the hallway and Goku's resolve thickened. There was no way this wasn't going to end in war. Goku was just going to make sure the war was on their terms and not Decebal's.

* * *

AN: Things sure are getting hinky. What's going to happen. Well you'll just have to wait and see. Heck, so am I, I'm kinda flying by the seat of my pants at this point.

Right now I'm in the thick of studying for the GRE so I don't expect to have anything for the next two weeks. Once I'm done with the test things though hopefully be smooth sailing for this story.

I encourage everyone to check out my new author's blog (check my profile for the address). It's still super new but it'd be great to get some support and hear from people about what they'd like to see from me writing wise. I'm getting close to the end of this saga, so I'll need to figure out where to go next.

TTFN


	22. Chapter 21 : In Pieces

Chapter 21 - "In Pieces"

WC: 3,137

**WARNING**: There is some intense violence and sadistic behavior in this chapter. Please be aware and read with caution.

* * *

This wasn't good. Vegeta raised an arm, frowning at the clang of chain links as he moved. His wrists and ankles were shackled together with a long chain connecting the two bonds. There was a collar around his neck, with a leather leash trailing down his back.

Vegeta took in his surroundings, the lavish bedroom that was his current prison. He was on a large round bed in one corner of the room, across from a sitting area and flanked by an open bathroom and closet area. Curtains covered the walls, but not so much that Vegeta couldn't see the metal bulkheads and copper wiring that they were trying to hide. He was likely on a ship. No doubt a Bakulan ship.

He sighed and closed his eyes. Vegeta had thought they were prepared, had thought they were one step ahead of Decebal. He was proven wrong, though. Very wrong.

Moving was an issue. His body still prickled and tingled from the paralysis he had been subjected to. Not to mention he suspected his collar was a chi dampener. He could barely feel his body's energy, let alone sense anyone else's. It was likely blocking his bond with Goku as well since he couldn't connect with his mate. The bond was still there though, and he took comfort in that. For now.

Vegeta was completely vulnerable, and he felt a prickle of fear crawl up his spine. Decebal could do anything to him in that moment, and Vegeta wouldn't be able to stop him.

He had a pretty good idea what the Bakulan's plan was too, if Vegeta's lack of clothing was anything to go by.

* * *

As Trunks sat in his room and watched as Goku quietly freaked out, he regretted once again ever leaving Earth. If he hadn't left, it's likely the Bakulans would have never found the Saiyans. Of course there was the other side of the argument, the side Goten was firmly on even though his ex-mate was still distant to Trunks. Goten repeatedly told Trunks that if he hadn't gone out and learned about the Bakulans' true intentions they would have walked right into their trap and the entire Saiyan race would be enslaved, again.

Trunks was still going to regret leaving. Nothing anyone said, especially Goten, would dissuade him of his self-deprecation. Trunks had been so, so wrong, and now his father was captured by a mad-man hell bent on conquering the Saiyan race for something that happened thousands of years ago.

Piccolo and Goku had shown up a couple of hours ago to the room Trunks was sharing with Goten. They had been going over different plans to try and save his father and keep tensions from dissolving into all out war. Suffice to say it was near impossible to be able to do both. They had half-hearted plans, desperate plans, and plans for the sake of having another option. They were no closer to figuring out what to do with Decebal's ultimatum or the fact that Prince Vegeta was a hostage.

Goku was fraying at the seams. The longer it took them to figure out a plan, the more frazzled Goku looked. Piccolo was talking quietly to him in a corner of the room. Trunks was sitting by a large window with Goten, looking out at the Bakulan ships that dotted the horizon. The sheer number of Bakulans will be overwhelming, even if physically the Saiyans are stronger. It's hard to tell, though, whether the Saiyans actually will be stronger and survive in an all out battle. Trunks didn't have enough time with them to get a true gage on their potential.

Trunks looked over at Goten, his face falling more, if that was even possible at this point. Goten had barely looked at Trunks or spoken to him since his return. The distance between them was greater than it had been when Trunks was in space. He didn't know why things were so tense between them. Goten wouldn't tell him and for all his brains, Trunks wasn't the best at understanding emotions and relationships. He was especially dense at figuring what he had done wrong to upset people. Before he had left Trunks would just generally apologize and Goten would accept it. It was one of the reasons their relationship had started to crumble. But now, Trunks almost wished for that dysfunction, where he could just say "I'm sorry" and Goten would respond "I forgive you."

It wouldn't work this time, though. Goten wouldn't forgive him unless Trunks figured out what he had done wrong. And Trunks couldn't figure out what he had done wrong without Goten talking to him.

He worried they would be stuck in this rut and never fix their relationship. They were soul mates, not being together was like spitting in the eye of the universe.

"Goten, I-" Trunks had barely started speaking before Goten held up a hand and shook his head. Trunks sighed and kept his mouth shut. What was wrong with him? His father was kidnapped and Trunks was more worried about his love life?

He held his head in his hands, clutching his hair in tight fists. Trunks didn't know what was wrong with him, but it wasn't good. He couldn't focus on what was important.

His father had raised him to be a great leader and tactician. Trunks had studied battles across cultures to learn and understand. He had used his wits and smarts to come up with his own plans and strategies. If there had been a need, Trunks could have easily become a commanding officer, or so Vegeta had always praised him.

Now he couldn't draw on any of it. He couldn't focus long enough to figure out a way to get back his father and stop a war from breaking out.

Trunks felt utterly useless.

* * *

Goten walked through the castle, eying the guards and servants as they whispered in groups along the hallways. Two days had passed since Prince Vegeta had been captured and King Vegeta and entourage were sent back paralyzed. Everyone but the King had been released from the hospital, recovered from the shock to their systems. Apparently the damage had been more severe to a man with already limited mobility. Currently, the King could only move his head.

Decebal was continuing to send his message of ultimatum. He was broadcasting it everywhere, and no one could block the signal, not even Trunks. Though Trunks hadn't exactly been on his A-game recently.

Goten paused a moment and closed his eyes, willing back the surge of emotions at the thought of his ex-mate. Having Trunks back was… confusing to say the least. He was trying not to think about it too much. He was torn between falling back into Trunks' arms and starting all over, and never seeing Trunks again. Goten worried there wasn't a happy middle ground, so he was focused on getting his Papa back. Trunks was no help at the moment. Their father was completely of no help. Piccolo was torn between Gohan and finding Vegeta. And everyone else was wary of Decebal's threats.

That left Goten to focus on the Bakulans and their situation. He had some ideas. Ideas that might work. The trick was, no one could know about what he was doing.

* * *

The night air was cold and Goten was regretting not bringing another layer. But slipping out of the castle unnoticed didn't leave a lot of room for extra clothing.

To make sure he wasn't detected he was going on foot. It would probably take him until sunrise to get to the Bakulan flagship, but hopefully he could do something about the situation before someone noticed he was missing.

Goten carried a container on his back, holding what he hoped would be a peace offering. His first approach would be to find a middle ground and appeal to the narcissist in Decebal. Goten hoped he had an advantage since Decebal didn't know him. His second plan would involve a lot more luck. Goten had a feeling he would need as much as he could get.

* * *

Vegeta sifted through the drawers in the bathroom, trying to find anything that he could use to pick the lock on his shackles. So far he had been left alone for the past few days. He had no idea why, but the longer he was here, the more likely war would break out. He's tried physically breaking the bonds with different pieces of furniture and decorative items and had gotten nowhere. There were more bruises on his body from the attempts than there were scratches on the shackles.

Vegeta hated feeling powerless.

Whatever drugs were in his system or dampening affects the collar had, it made Vegeta incredibly sleepy. He hadn't felt like this since he was pregnant with the twins. That had been a tough time as well. He would sleep most of the days away and when he was awake, his energy was almost non-existent. But back then he hadn't felt as threatened and as vulnerable as he did now.

Because back then he had had Goku around to take care of him. Now, he didn't. Vegeta was alone on a strange ship without any idea what was going to happen to him.

He huffed a frustrated breath and slammed the last drawer closed in the bathroom. Nothing there. He shuffled around the room, the shackles around his ankles were severely limiting his movement. Vegeta stood in the middle of the room, looking for anything that could help him. He didn't know how much longer he would be left on his own. The only kind of contact with another being he had had was when food was placed just inside the doorway.

Vegeta had tried to fight the servant once. Suffice to say it didn't end well. Vegeta had ended up with much more than a bruised ego. Though the next time a different, much stronger looking servant brought his food.

Vegeta's eyes caught on where the curtains were parted a bit on the walls, exposing the mechanisms of the ship. He smirked and grabbed a piece of the headboard for the bed he had broken the day before. He took a running start and swung the piece of metal with what little strength he had. Vegeta swung again and again until sweat dripped into his eyes and he lost his grip on the headboard.

He knelt down on the floor, sifting through the debris of his efforts. He tossed aside bits of pipe and wire that were too big or two soft. Vegeta laughed low in his throat when he held up a piece of wire that was both sturdy and thin. Vegeta had never picked a lock before, but he had seen enough humans do it on the television back on Earth and anything was worth trying at this point.

Vegeta got himself comfortable and started picking at the lock of his ankle shackles. He heard promising sounding clicks and clacks as he wiggled the piece of wire in the lock. But nothing happened as he tried. He wouldn't give up though, no matter how much he wanted to. Vegeta needed to escape, no matter what.

The door to his room exploded and Vegeta yelled, throwing up his arms to cover his face. He lost his grip on his wire in the chaos and he felt a small burn of anger at being interrupted. He almost had it.

Vegeta lowered his arms, gazing with wide eyes at the young man in the doorway. Goten stood silhouetted in the smoke of the explosion, hair in more disarray than usual. His son looked frantically around the room before his eyes found Vegeta huddled in the corner. Goten ran right for him, disregarding his nudity as his son knelt down next to him. Goten easily tore open the shackles around his wrist and ankles.

"Goten, what are you doing here?"

"Saving you, Pops."

"Yes, I can see that, but how? Where's your father?"

Goten yanked Vegeta to his feet, tossing a blanket hanging over the back of a chair so he could cover himself. Vegeta felt like an idiot as he wrapped the blanket around his waist like a skirt but he didn't say anything out loud. He was being rescued, complaining would do nothing more than slow them down.

Goten ran to the door when Vegeta secured the blanket, peeking into the corridor. "Dad's going a little nuts without you and no one wants to make a move that could spark an all out war," Goten explained as he dragged Vegeta into the hallway.

"So why are you here? Hell, how did you even get here?"

"Long story."

"Then give me the short version, damn it."

Goten ran down the hallway, with Vegeta hot on his heels. He was tiring quickly though. He hoped they didn't have too far to go or he would start slowing them down. Along the hallway were unconscious guards and servants, all slumped against the walls.

"Okay so I came here, acting like a concerned Saiyan citizen, offering up some of my famous tacos in hopes that there wouldn't be a war. I may have flirted shamelessly with Decebal until he and everyone who met me ate the tacos and passed out. I put a pretty powerful and tastless poison in the meat. After that it was trial and error finding you."

"You know when they wake up, Decebal will declare war."

"I know, Pops. But we can't do this without you. King Vegeta is in rough shape and Dad's pretty much useless without you. Trunks is a wreck. Hell, the only semi-sane one is Tarble and he was abused by these bastards for years."

Vegeta slammed into Goten's back when his son stopped at a corner, looking around. Vegeta tried not to be insulted that Goten didn't move a bit when he crashed into his son.

Goten pulled Vegeta round the corner and they started running again. They came to a large room and Goten froze again. Vegeta huffed and stepped to the side of his son, taking in his distressed face.

"Don't tell me you're lost."

"This is where I left them," Goten murmured like he hadn't heard what Vegeta had said. "They were right here. They should still be here."

Slow clapping had both Vegeta and Goten spinning around to see Decebal looking alive and very well. "No," Goten whispered as Vegeta's heart dropped. Maybe Goten was strong enough to beat off Decebal so they could make an escape.

Just as Vegeta had the thought did dozens of Bakulan guards appear around the room, blocking all exits and surrounding them.

"That was a cute trick. Too bad Bakulans are hardier than you think," Decebal drawled, stepping closer towards them. "I do have to thank you. I was waiting for someone to foolishly try and save the prince. Now I have the perfect excuse to start a war. But first, I need to send a message back to the Saiyans. Something a little stronger than the last one. I want them to know I do mean business."

Vegeta didn't even see Decebal move before he was thrown to the side, caught in the grip of two guards. Decebal was sending Goten around the room, attack after attack landing with blinding speed. Vegeta couldn't follow the fight, but he saw Goten fall to the ground more often than not before Decebal was on him again.

A piercing scream had Vegeta cringing. Cold saturated his body and his heart stuttered to a rabid beat as he looked to the center of the room. Tears gathered in his eyes as Vegeta let out an answering scream of his own.

Goten knelt on the floor, his right arm gripping his left shoulder. Blood poured rabidly as Goten held on to the spot where his left arm used to be. Decebal stood in front of Goten, holding his son's detached arm with a wicked grin. Decebal dropped the appendage with a sickening splat and moved in on Goten again.

His son tried to retreat but he slipped on the blood gushing from his wound. Decebal kicked Goten, sending his son into a sprawl on his back, still clutching his wound.

Vegeta was shouting and screaming, struggling in the hold of his captors. He could do nothing as Decebal knelt down, gently gripping Goten's right leg. The next moment he had ripped Goten's leg off with the same efficiency he had the arm, chuckling as he held the limp appendage. Vegeta gagged, tears blurring his vision as Decebal stroked the thigh of the leg he held, like a lover would. The Bakulan tossed the appendage aside, crouching over Goten's prone body. His son had passed out after his leg was ripped away.

Decebal inspected his work like an artist might look at a painting in progress. The sick glee on his face finally had Vegeta losing his battle to keep his lunch down. He vomited violently, spiting and hacking and praying that this was just a horrible, horrible dream.

Decebal stood up and waved at some of his guards. They gathered up Goten and his missing limbs. "Make sure he gets back to the castle, alive," Decebal ordered. "Dispose of his arm and leg. I want the Saiyans furious when they come to the battlefield. It will make their defeat even sweeter."

The Bakulan leader turned towards Vegeta. He could say with complete certainty that Vegeta had never been this scared in his life. No one, not even Freiza, had made his blood freeze in his veins like Decebal was doing. Decebal advanced, tilting back Vegeta's head to look him in the eyes. "And now for you. One message won't be enough I imagine. I'll have to send two."

Decebal wrapped his hands around Vegeta's throat. He was powerless to do nothing more than stare into the eyes of a madman. Decebal smirked, leaning in to ghost his breath over Vegeta's mouth. The small part of Vegeta that still fought hoped the Bakulan gagged at the smell of vomit on his breath.

Vegeta heard a click at his throat and the sharp pain of a needle piercing his neck. Vegeta gasped and shuddered in Decebal's grip. The Bakulan chuckled as Vegeta's eyes widened in realization. "Now you'll be all mine," Decebal whispered in his ear.

Vegeta fainted in the next moment, unable to fight any longer. His power was gone, stolen from his body. His son was broken, sent back to start a war. His people were in danger, about to fight for their lives. His family was fractured, torn apart at the seams.

His bond with Goku was broken, the final nail in the coffin.

* * *

AN: Sigh, I actually had this planned for Goten a while ago. Although the scenario of his attack was different and was also going to take place off screen. Apparently that didn't happen.

War is about to break out and things are reaching a climax. I can't promise a perfectly happy ending with sunshine and flowers but I can promise the ending will be complete and (hopefully) satisfying.

I'm going to try and post a sneak peek for the next chapter on my blog in the next few days. Hope it can tide you over until the next update.

TTFN


	23. Chapter 22 : Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 22 - "Calm Before the Storm"

WC: 3,760

* * *

Goku looked into Keigo's room, watching the rise and fall of his son's chest. Takeo sat on the bed beside his brother, reading from a book. Goku watched his sons and wondered how he would tell them that their papa was gone and that war would be breaking out soon.

He couldn't bear the thought of the two of them getting caught up in battle. He had watched Goten and Trunks die at the hands of Majin Buu when they were the same age Takeo and Keigo were now. It had nearly destroyed him. If he had to go through that again, watching his children die, Goku didn't know what he would do.

He needed Vegeta. He needed his mate. Vegeta would know what to say and do to protect their children. He would be able to calm Goku down and put Takeo's mind at ease even though his brother was in a coma. Vegeta should be here, but he wasn't. He had been taken from them, stolen by some bastard who thought he could rule the Saiyans.

Goku didn't have the heart to tell Takeo that his papa had been captured. Takeo was already so worried about Keigo that Goku didn't want to add to his burden. Besides, he would get Vegeta back, no matter what it took, so there was no need to worry Takeo. Goku kept telling himself that, and he kept hoping he would start believing it.

A freezing sensation ripped through Goku's chest and he screamed, falling to his knees in the hallway. His hands clutched at his chest as his heart seized. He felt cold and disoriented, like he was drowning. Goku yelled louder, reaching out for something that wasn't there anymore.

His bond with Vegeta… it was gone.

Goku's energy raged, his mate's presence gone from his mind, heart and soul. Darkness spread through him, engulfing him. Goku felt the part of him that he tried to keep under wraps start to unfurl and spread through him. He was losing control. He tried to grab at any of his meditation and calming techniques but they were out of reach. All he could think about was the fact that Vegeta was gone. Vegeta was gone.

Goku felt the primal Saiyan side of his mind start to take hold and he stopped fighting it. What was the point? Vegeta was gone.

A warm presence touched Goku. Someone was holding his face gently, brushing away tears he didn't know were falling. The presence worked its way inside of his mind, pushing away the darkness and leaving him cocooned in warm light.

Goku realized there were voices around him, calling for him. He opened his eyes.

Keigo was holding his face, looking down at Goku with pale, sightless eyes. A smile curled his son's lips. "Daddy," Keigo whispered, leaning down to curl into his chest.

Goku's breath stuttered, wondering if he was dreaming. Keigo was awake? He looked over Keigo's bent head, taking in his surroundings.

Debris was fallen around him. The walls of the hallway were scorched and warped, the floor cracked and the ceiling caved in. Goku was still in the hospital wing of the castle, or at least what was left of it. Takeo was kneeling down beside Goku, tears falling from his eyes. Besides his sons, Goku was alone. Where was everyone? What happened?

"What happened?" Goku croaked, his throat beyond parched.

"You lost control, Daddy," Takeo murmured, running his hands along Keigo's back, tears still falling from his eyes. "I didn't know what was happening. You were screaming and the whole place was shaking. Piccolo told everyone to get out."

Goku looked around in horror. He had done this? He could have killed someone. "Is anyone hurt?" Goku sat up, cradling Keigo in his lap and reaching out to hesitantly touch Takeo's shoulder.

Takeo shook his head. "Keigo woke up and said he would help you. He told everyone else to leave and he stayed here, with you. He calmed you down, Daddy."

Goku looked down at the boy in his arms. Keigo leaned back from his chest and turned his head up. "Papa's alive, Daddy. Don't worry. You can still save him."

Goku sucked in a ragged breath and bowed his head. Then mention of Vegeta had his recently found control wavering. Soft hands cupped his cheeks and he felt his control snap back into place.

"You need to focus, Daddy," Keigo said fiercely. "You need to stay in control. You won't be able to save Papa otherwise."

Goku had never heard his son talk like this, so commanding, but it didn't seem unnatural. Keigo did take after Vegeta in many respects. He felt a bubble of happiness form in his chest where the aching emptiness of the loss of his bond resided. Goku was so happy Keigo was awake. He hugged his son and breathed deep. "I'll try my best, Keigo."

Goku will do everything he could to stay in control. He looked around the devastated hallway. Goku had proof right in front of him of what he could do if he lost control.

Goku, Takeo and Keigo jumped to their feet when a heart wrenching wail echoed across the castle. Goku felt his heart clench at the sound.

Keigo gasped and Goku and Takeo turned towards him. "What's wrong, Keigo," Takeo asked, taking his brother's hand.

"It's Goten," Keigo whispered, closing his eyes like he was in physical pain. Goku's youngest son suddenly looked ten times his age. "Goten's broken."

* * *

Trunks stroked a hand over the glass separating him from Goten. His former mate was suspended in a regeneration tank, one of the very few the Saiyans still had in operation. The maintenance of these machines was very high, and without constant, proper care, they would cease to function.

There were only two tanks in the castle, the other four were dispersed amongst the population. Both tanks in the castle were occupied, one with King Vegeta and the other with Goten. They only had two sensu beans left now.

Trunks rested his forehead against the glass of the tank, taking in Goten's features. Even in stasis his former mate looked pained. Trunks closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He needed to stay calm. Freaking out didn't do anything for him or the situation they were all in. The Saiyans were going to war, and Trunks would be right there, leading them.

With his father gone and his grandfather out of commission, Trunks was the next heir to the throne, and responsibility fell to him. The day before the thought of leading and figuring out any kind of strategy had made him sick to his stomach. Now, Trunks buried those weak feelings. Decebal had declared war, by tearing apart his Goten and leaving him for dead while breaking the bond between his father and Goku.

Decebal wanted a war, and Trunks sure as hell was going to give it to him. He will lead his people into battle, he will take down the Bakulan scum that tainted their planet, and he will personally rip out Decebal's throat.

Trunks opened his eyes and looked at Goten. His eyes took in where his left arm and right leg were missing. Already plans were drawing themselves in his head. He saw wires and metal and coding coming together to make Goten whole again. The scientist in him was eager to build something, anything by hand to make Goten's life easier when he woke up.

Trunks stored the plans away, though, now wasn't the time. First he needed to get rid of the immediate threat. After that, Trunks will sit down and build a new arm and leg for Goten.

* * *

Kudret had followed Decebal from one end of the universe to the other. It was his duty. Kudret's father, and his grandfather, and every man in his lineage before him had followed and supported the leader of the Bakulans. Kudret followed without question, without thinking, and without a complaint.

That didn't mean he didn't still have his conscience.

Kudret didn't sleep most night. Lying awake in his cold bed with visions of blood and screaming and death swirling in his head. He knew Decebal had no troubles sleeping, especially if he had one or two or three bedfellows. Kudret was not allowed to indulge in carnal pleasures. He was sworn to a duty that had been pounded into his scull for years by his father. He was to be absolutely, without fail, loyal to the Bakulan leader. All of his desires and needs are to be put aside so he can better serve, protect and advise their leader.

His mind was always, always thinking about Decebal and the Bakulans and his duty. He never shut down, he never relaxed, he never stopped to think about what he was allowing Decebal to do and by default, doing himself. If Kudret stopped, he knew all of his training would fly out the window.

He didn't sleep, because in that relaxed state he had to face all of the horrors that were done by his leader. Kudret made sure to wake himself up before he reached a deep enough sleep.

Kudret had reached that point of sleep once, some years ago just after Decebal had acquired Tarble for his mate. Kudret had slept and seen with open eyes what his leader had done to an innocent child. Decebal had killed the only father Tarble had ever known and then raped a child and forced a bond on him.

Kudret was admitted to sick-bay for two weeks after he woke up, panicked, sick and nearly mad.

After that he stopped truly sleeping. Catching a few hours here and there for his body and taking drugs for his mind.

Kudret knew if he slept now, he might wake up and do something unforgiveable.

He might wake up and stage a mutiny against the Bakulan leader.

—

Kudret straightened his shoulders as he followed Decebal into his throne room. Monitors where set up, broadcasting Decebal onto ever screen on every Bakulan ship. It was time for the manipulation of the Bakulans that Kudret was never quite comfortable with.

Kudret took his spot next to where Decebal sat on his throne. Decebal began his planned speech, to paint the Saiyan's in such a way that the Bakulan people will basically ask for war. A war that Decebal will happily grant them. Decebal spoke of the attack on him and his entourage by a Saiyan sent by the King. Decebal spoke of how he and Kudret barely survived, though the rest of his entourage had not.

His entourage had in fact survived, but Decebal killed them to make the story more heartbreaking for his people. He even had the families of the deceased shown on the screen, faces tear streaked and revenge in their eyes.

Decebal mentioned nothing of Prince Vegeta, who had been captured. That was ammunition used to rile the Saiyans up for war, not the Bakulans.

Kudret glanced over his shoulder. Prince Vegeta was shackled in the wings behind Decebal's throne, hidden from the cameras by curtains. The Saiyan Prince sat in a chair, staring at nothing. Kudret swallowed thickly and turned his attention back to Decebal and his speech. Prince Vegeta was of no concern to Kudret.

In his mind's eye he saw a splash of red and a limp leg, Decebal smiling against a pale thigh. Kudret heard screams and watched as the light died in Prince Vegeta's eyes.

Kudret had seen and committed many horrors during his time as Decebal's right hand man. He had done things that could not be forgiven, and had stood by while Decebal did things that were much, much worse.

Kudret looked over his shoulder again, taking in Prince Vegeta. He saw every travesty he had committed, every horror he had witnessed, and everything wrong with Kudret in the slump of the prince's shoulders and the dimness of his eyes.

Kudret saw himself. Saw the eager to please, starry eyed boy he had been, slumped over in that chair. Kudret saw every ghost that would haunt him and every buried wish he had that things were different.

Kudret closed his eyes and looked away, taking a breath. He felt like he was too full, like water bubbling on the rim of a cup but not pouring over. Kudret worried about what would happen when he did spill over. What would he do then, and would he come back from it.

* * *

Vegeta quickly hid his pieces of wire under the bed when he heard someone coming down the hall. He leapt to the bed and laid down, in the same position he had been in the last time someone had been in his room. Vegeta let his eyes glaze over and relaxed his body. The door to his room opened and then closed. He could sense he wasn't alone though, so it wasn't someone bringing his food. So it had to be Decebal.

The bed dipped by his hip and Vegeta didn't react. His mind was working a mile a minute, going over escape ideas and ways to harm the Bakulans from the inside, but outwardly Vegeta looked like a broken, lifeless doll.

Decebal grabbed Vegeta's shoulders and forcibly turned him, manhandling his body until Decebal crouched over him. The bastard probably thought he looked intimidating. Vegeta just thought he was a cheap knock-off of Freiza. Vegeta had been abused in all kinds of manner by his former jailer so he knew exactly what men like this got off on.

It was the struggle. The cries. The begging. The breaking.

Vegeta wasn't going to give this bastard the satisfaction. He had been scared before and now he knew what this man was capable of. It made Vegeta sick and reinvigorated his drive to escape or at least take Decebal down. Step one was to not give Decebal anymore power over Vegeta. He would be a useless creature, unable to fan the flames of Decebal's desire because he didn't respond. That was the only way to by himself enough time.

Vegeta had never tried this tactic with Freiza because he knew he would have been dead. Vegeta was too valuable to Decebal. He needed Vegeta, needed what he represented to the Saiyans. With Vegeta around Decebal was at an advantage. That's where his advantage stopped, though.

Decebal had already been to his room three times now and each time Vegeta was a limp, empty shell, lying exactly where he was left. He could tell he was making Decebal upset. The bastard wanted someone who would struggle and sob as he forced a bond on them. Decebal didn't want someone who would passively accept it, where was the self-satisfaction in that?

Vegeta didn't know how long before Decebal finally bonded with him for the hell of it, but until then Vegeta would keep up the charade of having already been broken before Decebal could get to him. Internally Vegeta cackled at the frustration and anger painting Decebal's ugly face. His hair was in more disarray each time he came in, like he keep running his fingers through it.

Decebal shook Vegeta, shouting in his face and he just barely kept himself from gagging at the smell of the bastard's breath.

Decebal didn't stay long, threatening like he had the last three times that the next time he came he would rape Vegeta, use his body and force the bond on him. Like the last three times, Vegeta just lay on the bed, not moving until the door closed and he was left alone.

Vegeta rolled over and stretched his shoulders, shaking out his limbs. He quickly slid off the bed and grabbed his tools, going back to picking at his shackles. He had already broken several wires in his quest but he could always get more.

If he had Trunks' intellect he would have tried to find a way to tap into the Bakulan's wireframe from the room, using the access he had to the bulkheads. Vegeta, unfortunately, wasn't that smart, technologically speaking. He could use technology, but he couldn't manipulate it.

As long as Vegeta could get out of his shackles and get his strength back it wouldn't matter.

Vegeta bit his bottom lip, wiggling the wire around. He was glad Decebal was so focused on him that he didn't notice the scrape marks on Vegeta's shackles or the damage to the walls that was barely hidden by the curtains. What an idiot. The Saiyan's were going to wipe the floor with his overindulged carcass.

Vegeta had been so worried when he had first woken up and was unable to feel his bond with Goku at all. That feeling would have been enough to truly make Vegeta an empty, ragdoll, coupled with the memories of the destruction Decebal had wrought on Goten's body.

Then Vegeta had felt something amongst his despair that had given him hope and focus. Keigo was awake, their father-son bond flaring to life in the back of his mind. Keigo was okay. If his son could come back from some unknown trauma, then so could Goten and Goku. So could Vegeta. Then he tore into the wall of his room some more, collecting pieces of wire and pipe small enough and hiding the rest of the debris.

Footsteps echoed down the hallway and Vegeta quickly hid his tools and dove for the bed, going limp. The door opened and shut in quick succession. Vegeta lay for a few more moments, letting his limited senses search the room until he deemed himself truly alone.

He got up from the bed and approached the tray of food that had been left to him. Vegeta had been living off of the water from the bathroom and taking only bits of food from the tray so as not to make a noticeable dent. Vegeta didn't want anyone suspecting he was actually up and about.

Vegeta grabbed at small bits of food, took a sip of soup and nibbled on some kind of vegetable he couldn't identify. He almost turned from the tray to go back to his work when he noticed something. It was such a small difference, but the mashed up something-or-other was distorted a bit, like there was something solid it was formed around. Vegeta furrowed his brow and reached for the mess, sticking a finger in. His eyes widened and he dug into the food earnestly, pulling out what could only be described as a tiny handsaw. It was razor sharp.

Vegeta looked at the door to his bedroom with a frown. This was evidence that someone was trying to help him. Unless it was some sort of trap… but it didn't seem likely. The saw was too small and simple to be hiding any ulterior use. So someone was helping. He glanced down at the saw in his hand, still mostly covered in the goop from his tray.

This would make escaping a bit easier, though still slow. It was probably too much to ask for a key. Decebal was likely to have the only copy of the key to Vegeta's shackles.

He quickly wiped off the saw, returned the tray of food to some semblance of order, hoping no one, especially Decebal would notice the disturbance. Vegeta went back to the bed, propping one of his legs up so he could start sawing at the back of the cuff around his ankle. If he couldn't cut through before Decebal got back, then hopefully the marks wouldn't be noticed if they were on the back.

The saw was very sharp and sturdy since it was making amazing work of his bonds. He was nearly through the first cuff after only a few moments.

A sharp beep followed by a loud speaker cackle had Vegeta pausing.

"My people," Decebal's smarmy voice spoke over the speakers and Vegeta lowered his saw. "It is with a heavy heart that I announce we are going to war. You all heard my announcement just a few short hours ago calling everyone to prepare for the possibility. Now it is official. The Saiyans have declared war on us, and we must respond or risk more Saiyan spies attacking our innocent."

Vegeta scoffed and went back to his sawing.

"I ask that all warriors report to the flagship to be outfitted with weapons, we will distribute duties once everyone has arrived. The Saiyans have stated the battle will happen on the other side of the planet to prevent innocent casualties."

Vegeta cocked his head. That sounded like Trunks. He hoped his son was prepared for the contingency that Decebal would likely send a group to attack the castle since the strongest warriors were away on the battlefield. Trunks would realize that, his son was smart.

The cuff on his left ankle fell away and Vegeta smirked. He just needed to get the other three done and then tackle his collar. Then he needed to figure out a plan or at least get his strength back. He should probably wait until Decebal left for the battlefield, it would make it quieter so Vegeta could hopefully escape unnoticed.

Footsteps came down the hallway. Vegeta cursed and hid his saw under the bed and then wrapped the cuff he had just got off back around his ankle. He hoped it stayed. Vegeta lay down just as the door to his room banged open, bouncing off the wall.

Decebal stormed into the room. He loomed over Vegeta's prone body. "You're coming with me, Prince. You'll be a good bargaining chip on the battlefield. Kudret! Bring him."

Decebal swept out of the room, and Vegeta finally took notice of the bastard's right hand man who stood by the door. Kudret was looking at Vegeta intently. Vegeta just barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Yes, he was naked, get over it.

Kudret moved forward and wrapped a blanket around Vegeta's body. The man knelt down and looked at Vegeta in the eye. Vegeta didn't meet his eyes, not really, he was still playing the empty doll, but he almost did. It felt like Kudret was trying to impress something on Vegeta. Kudret stood and scooped Vegeta into his arms and swiftly left the room. As Kudret walked down the hallway something was pressed under the blanket into one of Vegeta's hand.

Vegeta's eyes widened. It was his handsaw.

* * *

AN: Stay tuned people, things are getting hinky. I finally sat down and outlined (for the most part) all of the scenes I need to have happen from now until the end. Based on my calculations, carry the two, we're looking at about 5-6 more chapters for the story and some special epilogue chapters. Check out my blog for more info about that. Also be on the look out for a sneak peek of the next chapter on my blog in the next few days.


	24. Chapter 23 : This Is War

Chapter 23 - "This is War"  
WC: 3,840

* * *

_It was morning, a bright morning. But a storm was coming._

_There was a desert between two oceans, two armies in the middle._

_A dead man stood in a blaze of light._

_A spaceship landed and the dust flew high._

_There was a sense of familiarity and inevitability._

_There were screams and an explosion._

_Blood covered too many hands._

_One prince arrived, followed by another._

_Bodies lay strewn on a battlefield._

_A man laughed before falling silent._

_A dead man stood in a blaze of light._

_He had no tail and hair like lightning._

_A father was ripped apart, blood splashed on the ground._

_The bond was gone._

_Death and Life surrounded two species in a thick vice._

_A group of people traveled in spaceships, no knowledge of their manipulation._

_They had no tails and spiked hair._

_A planet brought two species together, one of ancient origin._

_A prince was killed._

_There was a silent baby and the wail of someone who's lost everything._

_A spaceship came from the sky and landed in a desert between two oceans._

_There were people with no tails inside._

_A dead man stood in a blaze of light._

_He destroys a family._

* * *

Keigo followed the energy trails left behind by the Saiyans as they left for battle for as long as they lingered in the air. Energies of all different colors streaked across his vision, but Keigo was watching two in particular. The vibrant purple of Trunks' trail as it lead the army. The bright orange with a spreading blue center of his dad's trail, following behind the rest. Besides Brolli, everyone else Keigo knew was at the castle, either incapacitated or waiting for a surprise attack from the Bakulans.

Keigo grabbed Takeo's hand, holding tight as the energy trails faded away, leaving Keigo in the dark. He and Takeo stood on the tallest tower of the castle, as look outs. Trunks had said it was because Keigo's sensitivity to energy made him ideal for watching out for enemy attack, but Keigo knew Trunks put the two of them up there for safety. Their family had already been damaged by the Bakulans, and Trunks didn't want to see any more harm come to any of them.

"Are you okay, Keigo?" Takeo asked softly.

Keigo nodded, but didn't say anything. He was using all of his abilities not focused on tracking energies to keeping his brother out of his head. Keigo knew he couldn't keep the barrier between them up much longer, but until the fighting died down, Keigo would do everything he could to keep it there.

The vision he had had, the vision where he had seen the fate that his family was headed towards, had put Keigo into a deep coma to recover from the onslaught. It felt like his ability was stronger now, more focused. Keigo almost felt like he could control it. The coma had seemed to awaken his ability even more than his blindness as a baby had.

His coma had also resulted in his bond to his brother becoming something even stronger than it had been. Takeo had been relentless in trying to coax Keigo out of his coma. Unbeknownst to the doctors and their families, Takeo had been trying to reach him through their special bond. He tried every day, pressing deeper and deeper into his head until Takeo found him, buried away. Just in time too. Their father had nearly lost himself.

Keigo held Takeo's hand tighter but kept their minds as far apart as he could. They didn't have time to talk about what Takeo had done to get Keigo back, but he had a feeling they both knew what had happened. They were bonded, far more than any siblings should be.

Keigo closed his eyes, searching out the energies of the Bakulans. They were moving toward the battle ground, with many staying behind. As of yet, none were coming toward the castle. Keigo opened his eyes, still seeing the ever present darkness that is as tightly bound to him as Takeo is.

Fragments of his vision swirled in his head. Things were going to get much worse before they got better, and there was nothing he could do about it. He had a part to play, but not until all the events had happened. There was nothing he could do to prevent what would happen, because anything he could do would result in the same outcomes. Keigo closed his eyes, seeing blood splatter across his vision and hearing the cries of pain and suffering. His ability had evolved enough that Keigo could actually manipulate his visions, trying for a different outcome. He still couldn't control what he saw, but he could see more about the visions he was given. He had seen that anything he tried to do to stop what was going to happen just resulted in the same thing. If he told someone, tried to tell the truth to the Bakulans, warned his family, it would still happen the same way. All Keigo could do was be prepared to explain everything when the time came.

Keigo held Takeo's hand tighter. He just hoped he could make some kind of difference in the end.

* * *

Trunks walked out onto the cracked dirt of the battle field, the wind kicking up dust all around him. The cape he wore twisted and pulled with the wind, nearly choking Trunks. He ignored the discomfort. Any weakness, any pain he showed would just be more ammunition for Decebal.

Through the swirling dust, Trunks saw Decebal appear from the other end of the flat expanse of the southern side of the Saiyan world. Trunks had picked the spot for their inevitable battle to keep civilians and buildings out of harm's way. They will settle this just with their fighters, and leave everyone else out of it.

Trunks was surprised Decebal agreed to the terms, but Trunks didn't accept his compliance lightly. He had Piccolo back at the castle with a smaller brute squad and most of the weapons they had to defend the castle if the Bakulans sprung a surprise attack.

He was not going to let Decebal get the better of him. Not again.

Trunks and Decebal stopped a few feet away from one another. Their armies stood several yards behind them. They faced each other alone, with everyone else watching them like hawks. The wind picked up and for a moment Trunks lost sight of Decebal in the resulting dust and he braced for an attack. Decebal stayed where he was, and smirked mockingly at Trunks when the dust cleared.

"Last chance, Trunks. Surrender and I'll not harm any Saiyans. Well, anymore Saiyans." Decebal had such a condescending tone that Trunks was going to take great pleasure in teaching him a lesson.

"Last chance, Decebal. Leave now and give me back my father and no Bakulans will get hurt." Trunks had no delusions that Decebal would accept his terms but he had to voice them. Trunks had to know he had given the man an out and he was too stupid to take it.

Decebal's smirk widened and he looked positively demented. "Why don't we drop the pretenses Trunks. We both know how this is going to end."

"No, I don't think we both know, because you seem to be under the delusion that you're going to walk away from this. And you're not."

"I like this fierceness in you Trunks. It's something I'm afraid your father has lost."

Trunks didn't outwardly react, didn't let his face show the panic he suddenly felt. What was being done to his father? He knew the bond had been broken between him and Goku, but he didn't know anything else beyond that. Anger burned low in his gut and Trunks let his power grow.

Oh yes, he was going to enjoy ripping Decebal apart.

"Like you said, Decebal. Let's drop the pretenses and get this over with."

"As you wish, Trunks."

Decebal raised a hand, pointing two fingers towards the sky. Trunks spread his legs, digging his feet into the dirt of the battlefield. Decebal chuckled and brought his hand down, signaling his tropes to attack. Bakulans cried out and the first wave of soldiers ran forward. Trunks brought his hands together, gathering together his energy. Decebal let his men pass him, laughing louder as Trunks just stood waiting for the attach. None of the Saiyans behind him moved and Trunks smirked. He let out a yell and brought his hands to the ground, letting his power out and sending the first wave of Bakulans flying back, knocked off their feet by the shockwave of Trunks' power ripping up the ground beneath their feet.

Trunks straightened up, dusting off his hands as the dust from his attack settled. Bakulans lay across the field, stunned and unconscious. Decebal looked shocked. Trunks felt his smirk widen to rival his father's most menacing grin. He knew what Decebal was planning with that attack. It was something Trunks had figured Decebal would do while watching Goten heal. Decebal would send out his weakest fighters first, knowing that they would be no match for the Saiyans and would die. Their deaths would infuriate the rest of the Bakulans and make this battle shed blood like waterfalls. Trunks knew Decebal would do this. His mind was clear and he could anticipate Decebal's moves like they were playing chess.

Check. Your move Decebal, Trunks thought with a chuckle.

Trunks attacked first, an attach that would knock out, but not kill the first wave of Bakulans. The less bloodshed, the better. Trunks still held hope that this could end with words rather than fists. But for that to happen, Decebal needed to be out of the picture.

Trunks signaled to his own tropes, sending them forward as Trunks shot into the air, making a beeline for Decebal. Shouts sounded below him as the fight started in earnest. Trunks had emphasized to his men that they were to defeat, but not kill their opponents. If they could, they needed to try to talk to their opponents, to expose Decebal's deception. Trunks doubted the talking would work on all of the Bakulans, but it might work on enough to even out the numbers of this battle. Trunks was under no delusion that the Saiyans were as strong as him and Goku. The only one close was Brolli, and he wasn't at Trunks' level and not even close to Goku's. Trunks heard Goku shout out and felt the shock wave of his attack.

Goku was still a loose cannon. Trunks had tried to get his dad to stay behind and defend the castle with Piccolo but he was adamant that he be there to take out Decebal. Trunks knew that wasn't the best idea. If Trunks did it, the Bakulans would see it as one leader felling another and hopefully would surrender. If Goku did it, the Bakulans would see it as a threat and fight even harder for revenge. Trunks needed to get to Decebal first. He would make it a clean kill, no matter how much he wanted to get revenge for what that bastard did to Goten. Goku would have no reservations and would likely make Decebal's death as long an gruesome as possible.

Trunks spotted Decebal retreating through his army, whispering into ears and spreading his poisonous words. Trunks dived through the air, charging a chi blast. Decebal saw him coming and shouted something Trunks couldn't make out. The Bakulans closest to Decebal made a wall in front of their leader and started shooting at Trunks with their weapons. Trunks ducked and weaved through the blasts, but he couldn't get any closer. One shot clipped his shoulder and sent him into the ground. When the dust cleared, Decebal was gone. Trunks yelled and launched forward to attach the Bakulans that had stood in his way, knocking them out and destroying their powerful weapons.

He stood in a circle of fallen soldiers, none of them dead, thankfully. Trunks looked around, not seeing Decebal anywhere. The battle still raged on. The Saiyans using their physical strength against the technological strength of the Bakulans. The weapons the Bakulans used were more powerful than Trunks thought they would be. He spared a moment to worry about the castle where the Saiyans that couldn't fight were gathered. Piccolo was there, and his brothers Takeo and Keigo. All three were powerful, but if they were outnumbered, these weapons could prevail.

Trunks shook his head. The here and now was most important. The sooner he finished the battle here, the sooner he could return and make sure the castle had not fallen to any surprise attacks.

Decebal would show his face, he was too vain not too. So Trunks would focus on getting rid of as many of these weapons that were evening the battlefield more than he planned for.

Trunks looked up and saw his dad, swatting away the blasts from a group of guns on a turret. Trunks ran forward, ducking under more shots and weaving between battling pairs of Bakluans and Saiyans. He took out the turret with an easy chi blast, catching as many Bakluans who were thrown by the explosion and settling them on the ground. Trunks took to the air, grabbing Goku's arm before he could fly off in search of revenge.

"Decebal's hiding," Trunks shouted over the explosions happening around them. Goku growled and shook off Trunks' arm. "We need to focus on the fight, Dad. He'll come back, he's too vain not to."

Goku gave a frustrated growl but turned his attention back to the Bakulans, thankfully focused on taking out their weapons rather than the innocent soldiers. Trunks floated above the battle. It seemed everyone was keeping the battle on the ground. While the Saiyans could fly, it seemed like the Bakulans could not, but with their technology they didn't really need to.

Trunks shook some dust out of his hair, covering his eyes with a hand as he took a deep breath. Decebal would come back, there was no doubt about it. Trunks was just worried that when he did, he'd have another trick up his sleeve.

* * *

"We don't have much time," a deep voice whispered in Vegeta's ear.

He nodded in understanding and kept working, listening to the sound of metal scrapping against metal. Vegeta was in a small holding cell, in one of the smaller ships Decebal brought with him to the battle. The ship was on the far outskirts of the desert landscape the battle was on, but Vegeta could still hear the sounds of fighting. The discharge of weapons, the battle cries of his people, and the screams of pain.

"The suppressors should work their way out of your system in a couple of hours. I'm sorry I couldn't stop the doses," the voice continued.

Vegeta shook his head. "This is enough. I appreciate what you're risking to do this."

"I should have done it a long time ago."

Vegeta looked over his shoulder. Kudret stood by the door to his cell, looking out the small window so he would know if anyone was coming. Vegeta was working diligently on his bonds, sawing away at the metal keeping him contained. He had both of his ankles released now and was almost done with his first wrist. Not too much longer now and he would be free.

Kudret had been assigned to keep Vegeta locked up and away from the fighting. He would be leverage if the battle didn't go in Decebal's favor. Vegeta looked at Kudret for a moment before returning to watching what he was doing. The last thing he needed to do was rip open his wrist with the tool.

Vegeta had been surprised by Kudret turning his back on Decebal. He had been under the impression that Kudret's loyalty would be enduring, no matter what Decebal did. He was wrong, but Vegeta didn't mind. It was working in his favor. Kudret hadn't said much, about his treachery and reasons for helping Vegeta. All he had explained was that he couldn't sit idly by anymore.

Vegeta sighed when he got the bond around his wrist undone. He turned his attention to the last shackle. Kudret cursed and Vegeta looked up, seeing a sight he didn't want to see. Kudret was panicked. The Bakulan ran for Vegeta, looping the shackles back around his wrist and ankles, holding them together with a thin wire that would be easily broken even by a weakened Vegeta. Kudret just finished and stood up when the door to the cell banged open, hiding the saw behind his back.

Decebal looked livid. Vegeta swallowed and glanced at Kudret. He was still bound by one chain, but it was connected to the wall of the cell. Vegeta couldn't get away now.

Decebal stalked forward and roughly grabbed Vegeta by his hair, hauling him to his feet. Vegeta winced, realizing too late that he needed to mask his expressions. He was supposed to be a lifeless doll. Decebal growled and shook Vegeta, either not noticing Vegeta's slip-up or not caring.

"This was supposed to be an easy takeover!" Decebal shouted, throwing Vegeta to the ground. He hissed when his shoulder was jarred, he wouldn't be surprised if it was dislocated. "What the hell is wrong with you Saiyans? You were supposed to just roll over and take it. You were all supposed to be mine to rule. But now you're fighting. You piece of shit."

Vegeta coughed as Decebal kicked him in the ribs, causing his body to slide along the floor until he slammed into the wall. Vegeta grimaced but picked himself up. He looked up at Decebal and spat a mouthful of blood at his boots. "We're not a race of push overs like your sorry lot, Decebal." Vegeta said, slowly getting to his feet and leveling his best glare at the Bakulan leader. "You won't survive the afternoon, Decebal. You'll be hunted down and ripped limb from limb and left for dead on the site of your defeat. And then your people, your faithful minions will bow down to me."

Vegeta braced himself, waiting for Decebal to lash out like he knew he would. If he got Decebal mad enough, insulted him enough, then he would probably drag Vegeta out onto the field, to play his last card. Of course Vegeta would take the opportunity to escape before Decebal could use him as a shield. It was a risk, Decebal could just kill Vegeta right here, right now, but he was a prideful creature. His ego was more important than anything else. Vegeta was confident that Decebal would want to make an example of him.

Vegeta slammed into the wall as Decebal kicked him. He started to slide down the cold metal before Decebal grabbed him by the neck. Vegeta shivered, the cold in those eyes was worse than the freezing air of the cell washing over his naked body. Decebal's lips were curled back in a snarl, his face flushed with his anger. Decebal's hand started to squeeze and Vegeta took shorter and shorter breaths. He was gasping for air, unable to fight off Decebal's assault. Maybe he had miscalculated. Maybe Decebal would kill Vegeta right now.

Just was Vegeta was ready to accept his fate, Decebal released him, letting Vegeta slump to the floor. Vegeta sucked in ragged breaths, holding his throat with the hand he could lift. Decebal ripped his bonds from the wall, letting the chains fall to the floor. Decebal snarled and hit Vegeta a few more times, leaving bruises and gashes all over his body. "Let's see how your precious Saiyans react when they see their prince reduced to nothing more than a play thing," Decebal hissed in his ear.

Vegeta realized he had made a very, very big mistake. Decebal would drag him out onto the battlefield, giving Vegeta the opportunity to escape like he hoped. But his goading and insults had resulted in spurring Decebal into doing something Vegeta had been able to avoid for the past few days by playing dead.

Vegeta's body ached, his power still too far away for him to harness. He was helpless, he couldn't get away. Vegeta raised his eyes up to where Decebal stood over him. A cruel smirk curved over the Bakulan's face. Decebal dropped his hands and undid the front of his pants. Vegeta looked away, staring wide eyed at the far wall as the rustling of clothing grew louder.

Vegeta closed his eyes, feeling a tremble work its way down his spine. He could get through this. He had gone through it before and survived. He could do it again.

A sudden commotion had Vegeta opening his eyes. He gasped and dodged as much as he could as Decebal was slammed into the wall beside him. Vegeta looked up. He had completely forgotten about Kudret.

"Run!" Kudret shouted, landing another punch to a stunned Decebal. "Get out of here."

Vegeta hesitated. If he left, he worried what would happen to his savior. Decebal was undoubtedly the strongest of his race. Kudret could be killed.

Decebal turned and grappled with Kudret, the two of them punching and grabbing any part they could to inflict damage. "Go!" Kudret growled, taking a hit to the head.

Vegeta got to his feet, ignoring the pain that rippled all over his body from the beating Decebal had given him. He ran for the still open door and ran out. He didn't look back. If he did, he knew he wouldn't leave. Vegeta had to get out of there, though. He was of no use the way he was. All he could do was find his people and send them to help Kudret.

Vegeta stumbled out of the ship, lifting a hand to shield his eyes when the sun burned against them. He blinked away tears, trying to adjust as he continued to move forward, away from the ship. He followed the sound of fighting, hissing as his feet scrapped and stumbled against the burning ground. When he could see, Vegeta oriented himself. Dust obscured most of the battle, but he could see the flash of weapons and the blasts of chi attacks. He took off running, cradling one arm to his chest and using the other to shield his eyes from the dust and the sun.

Hopefully Kudret would hold off Decebal long enough to give Vegeta time to find someone he knew. The ground scorched his feet and his body screamed in agony but Vegeta pressed on. He was almost there.

"Where do you think you're going, bitch?!"

Vegeta froze, swallowing thickly. He turned slowly, not wanting to see what was behind him, but unable to resist looking. A scream was ripped from his throat and his legs gave out, sending Vegeta sprawling to the ground.

Decebal stood covered in blood, holding Kudret's head.

And only his head.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry about the wait on this. I was notified a few weeks ago that I got an internship I've been hoping for. It's five months spent out practically in the middle of nowhere. I'm leaving in a couple of days so I've spent most of my time prepping and being with my family. I'm not sure how updating will go for the next few months. I might find the time, I might not. I'm hoping I will but we'll see. I hope you all can be patient because I really think in the end this story will be worth. We still have several chapters to go and I'm going to let all of you vote for some epilogue lemons for the various relationships in this story. I'll let you know more once the story is done.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Hopefully I won't leave you hanging for very long.

TTFN


	25. Chapter 24 : Bitter Sweet Symphony

Chapter 24  
WC: 3,285

* * *

Gohan sat by the window of his room in the castle, looking out into the distance. In his arms he held his egg, tenderly wrapped in a thick blanket. He traced the hard outer shell absently while looking at the landscape.

When he had come to the Saiyan home world with his family for a 'vacation' he was sure he wouldn't really enjoy himself. He wasn't too keen on leaving Earth while he was still pregnant. And now there was this whole situation with the Bakulans. Piccolo was deliberately vague on the details, but Gohan was able to get enough from their bond to know things weren't ideal.

He turned his eyes down to the bundle in his arms, staring in wonder at the egg. How strange, that this is how his pregnancy had progressed. He thought it would be more like Vegeta's, a typical Saiyan pregnancy. Instead he had developed some kind of hybrid pregnancy between Saiyan and Namek methods of reproduction. Gohan chuckled softly, thinking Piccolo must have some pretty powerful semen to change the direction of Gohan's pregnancy so. Not that it was a bad thing. He really liked that he'll be able to hold his baby right away and not be cut open and exhausted from hours of labor and birth. This was simpler in a way. Once the baby was born he'll brag about it.

The egg was a light brown color with green highlights around the bumps that dotted the surface, giving the egg a rough feel. It felt very sturdy, like it would take a lot to break it, but Gohan wasn't going to test that. Not yet anyway. He still couldn't feel his child inside the egg, but he assumed that was for protection. Gohan really liked the idea that his child was safe.

Gohan walked away from the window, carrying his egg back to the bed where a nest of blankets had been made, some with electric heat to keep the egg extra warm. He lay down on the bed, curled around the nest and continuing to keep one hand on the egg. He sighed, body still feeling tired but he was thankfully out from under the overly watchful eyes of doctors. He was well enough to return to his room and take care of his egg.

While Piccolo did whatever it was he was doing.

Gohan huffed, tapping a finger on the egg's shell in annoyance. He had been very delirious and sleepy for days now. He was aware of the tension in the castle, as well as the damage that had been done. But he knew no details, no indication as to what was going on. He got vague impressions, like the Bakulans were posing a threat and that many Saiyans had left that morning to face them. Everything else was being kept from Gohan.

He understood, he did. He was just recovering from being operated on and having most of his body's reserves drained to create the egg his baby was in. He wouldn't be much help to anyone, and being emotionally distressed would probably put him back into the infirmary.

It was still annoying. He felt like a child, too young to understand, or an elder, too old to help.

All Gohan could do was watch over his egg and pray his baby was born soon and that his family would be safe.

Hurried footsteps sounded in the corridor outside of his room.

Gohan heard shouts when the shockwave swept through his room. Gohan curled over his egg as windows shattered inwards and furniture buckled under the stress of the shockwave. When things had settled Gohan looked over his shoulder out the window he had been standing by not moments ago. The glass was in jagged pieces on the floor, bits still clinging to the sills. Outside all he saw was smoke, dark billows of smoke that obscured the landscape he had been admiring earlier. More shouts of alarm could be heard outside, shouts of fear and pain and death.

Gohan started to get up from the bed, to do what, he wouldn't know. Under his hand his egg moved. It wasn't from his movement or the result of things being unsettled in the room. It came from inside the egg. Gohan cried out and shifted to kneel on the bed, both hands on his egg now. The sounds from outside of his room disappeared as all of his focus went to his unborn child.

Tears welled in Gohan's eyes as he felt his baby move more and more, jerking the egg back and forth. A laugh bubbled up in his throat when a crack formed along one side, his child trying to get out. Gohan scrapped his nails along the crack, searching for a grip so he could help. His nails caught on one edge, chipping the egg along a new direction. Together he and his baby fought towards each other, breaking down the barrier between them.

Gohan ripped a chunk the size of his palm from the top of the egg and a tiny hand reached out. Gohan's tears and laughter grew in intensity until his whole body shook with it. He rubbed the tip of one finger along that sweet little hand, breath catching when his baby gripped his finger. He renewed his destruction of the egg, tossing pieces all over the bed until he could reach inside for his baby and lift. His baby came easily, covered in the inner membrane of the egg, slick in his hands, but Gohan held firm.

He cradled his baby in the crook of one arm, using the other to count fingers and toes and catalogue each wonderful detail.

He had a daughter. A beautiful, perfect daughter who looked up at him with dark eyes. She had no hair, but maybe that would come later. Not that Gohan cared, she was here. Her skin was a very pale green, almost white, with a faint purple texture on major muscle groups like her father. She had a long tail, no fur but still a pale brown. The appendage curled around Gohan's arm as he held her close. She looked up at him, studying his face as all babies do, with looks of curiosity and wonder.

She was utterly perfect.

The door to the room slammed open as Piccolo came charging in, covered in soot and burns. It was then that Gohan remembered the explosion and the perfect, safe little bubble he had built around him and his daughter popped. Piccolo's eyes were wild, looking around before landing on Gohan. Through their bond Gohan could feel his mate's worry and fear. The explosion had been no accident.

Piccolo rushed to the bed, eyes still only on Gohan's face until their daughter let out her first cry. His mate froze, tension leaving his body as he looked down at her. Gohan shakily got to his feet, keeping a firm grip on her as he approached his mate. He wanted to ask about the blast. He wanted to know if anyone was hurt. He wanted to know if his mate was hurt. But he couldn't, not with the way Piccolo was looking at her, the same way Gohan had just seconds ago. Piccolo needed this moment of quiet serenity

Gohan stepped up to his mate, smiling brightly as he showed her off.

"Say hello to your daughter, Piccolo."

Piccolo's smile was brilliant in its intensity and sincerity. It had been too long since his mate had looked like that. Too long since they had both felt such happiness. Piccolo traced a finger down the side of her face, her cries dying down as she looked at her other parent. After a while Piccolo turned his eyes to Gohan and they shared a giddy smile followed up with a soft, lingering kiss.

Their little family was finally complete.

* * *

Goku could tell how this was all going to end. The Bakulans were dependent on their weapons. Only a few were skilled at hand to hand combat, and those few individuals were no match for the Saiyans. The Bakulans were a race that depended more on their brains and technology than their muscles and power. The more the Saiyans destroyed the weaponry, the more the Bakulans put up less of a fight.

Goku hovered in the air, watching everything happen as he took deep breaths. Every moment was a struggle, especially surrounded by fighting as he was. There was a dark part that whispered in his mind. Goku had been helping, but the more he fought, the louder the voice got.

"_Kill that weakling."_

"_Rip that boy's arms off."_

"_Find out what their brains will look like splattered on the ground."_

"_Does their blood taste like Saiyan blood?"_

Each subsequent whisper got louder and louder and darker and darker. Goku felt less in control than he ever had. He knew there was this part of himself. A part that was pure blood lust and without human morals. His bond with Vegeta had kept the monster at bay. Without his bond, Goku worried he would loose control.

So he moved to the sidelines of the battle, watching as more and more Bakulans surrendered in groups and his people took mercy. The monster in him raged at the lack of spilt blood. Goku had tried reasoning with that part of himself, that those Bakulans had done nothing wrong. But it didn't listen. It scoffed and raged and banged against the iron bars in his mind that kept it contained.

The battle seemed to be winding down until a sudden commotion from the back lines of the Bakulan army caught everyone's attention. The Bakulans split down the middle, giving a wide berth for two figures that were moving forward. Goku leapt from his perch on the far side of the battle field, speeding forward anxiously. He would recognize that flame of hair anywhere.

Goku touched down beside Trunks, watching as Bakulan and Saiyan alike backed away. Trunks reached out and grabbed Goku's arm, keeping him from charging the approaching pair.

Decebal was dragging Vegeta along by his throat, the bloody head of his right hand man in his other arm. Vegeta was naked and covered in filth, blood running down from a wound on the right side of his head.

"Vegeta!" Goku called out.

His mate looked dazed, his head hanging heavy on his shoulders. Decebal looked crazed and Goku felt his stomach drop with worry. Vegeta was in serious danger being close to someone like that. Decebal was liable to hurt Vegeta, maybe worse, and Goku didn't know what he would do if that happened.

Decebal dropped the severed head of Kudret to the ground, an expression of horror forever frozen on the Bakulan's bloody face. Decebal's own face was twisted in a demented smirk. He started to laugh, throwing out his now free arm in a wide motion.

"Are you happy, Trunks? You've beaten me. My stupid people are pathetically weak compared to your inbred freaks. And not a single life lost. This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

Goku glanced at Trunks. His purple-haired son's eyes were narrowed and his stance was wide like he was waiting for an attack. Goku had a bad feeling. The monster in his mind rattled against its bonds, spitting curses at Decebal and describing how he was going to kill the man. Goku was almost tempted to let that side of him out, but he might not come back from that if he did.

Decebal pulled a remote from his pocket, waving it in the air. Goku watched him warily. Bad guys with remotes was not a good thing.

"You may have my army beaten, Trunks. But I'm not done. Not in the least. You think I didn't prepare for this moment. You'll kill me but I'll make sure you suffer for the rest of your life. I have two gifts for you, Trunks, before my departure."

Decebal pressed a button on the remote in his hand. Goku waited and looked around, but nothing seemed to happen. He was expecting an explosion of some kind. Trunks snorted beside him.

"I'm not impressed, Decebal."

"Oh I never said the present was here," Decebal said with a leer. "It will be waiting for you, when you return to your pathetic little castle."

Goku sucked in a breath, wondering what Decebal could have possibly done. The rest of the family was there. Goku felt his rage start to boil over. If anything happened to them…

Trunks turned from Decebal, shouting for someone to make contact with the castle. Goku didn't let his eyes stray from Decebal. The man was a cornered animal, he was more dangerous now than he had ever been. Goku's eyes trailed down to his mate hanging from Decebal's hold.

Vegeta opened his eyes, blinking several times before their gazes finally met. Goku's heart felt tight and he was just about ready to screw consequences and rush over to save Vegeta. Whatever Decebal could do in response couldn't be worse than what he had already done.

Trunks was shouting something but Goku wasn't paying attention, all of his focus was on Vegeta. His lover gave a faint smile.

Decebal jerked Vegeta up until he stood under his own weight. Then he shoved Vegeta forward. His mate stumbled forward, looking dizzy. Goku moved forward to catch his mate, wanting to hide him away somewhere safe and private. Goku felt the tension in his body release when his hands met his mate's skin. He started to pull Vegeta close, never intending to let him go again.

"Here's your second gift, Trunks," Decebal called out as he pushed another button on his remote.

Vegeta jerked in his arms and Goku didn't realize why at first. Vegeta was limp in his arms, his head hanging away from Goku, exposing his long neck, lacking his claiming mark. Goku lifted a hand to his face, feeling hot liquid. Was he crying. When he pulled his hand back, the tips of his fingers were painted red.

"Vegeta?"

* * *

Trunks knew he would remember this moment for as long as he lived. He will have nightmares about this moment, flashbacks that would come at the most innocent moments and ruin his mood.

His men had gotten reports that an explosion had happened at the castle, originating where the ships were kept. Trunks didn't know how many casualties there were so he sent as many men back as he could spare, which was most of his army. The Bakulans were weak enough that once Decebal was dealt with, it would only take a handful of them to deal with any backlash from the Bakulans.

The explosion at the castle was obviously the first 'present' Decebal talked about. The second…

Trunks knew there was more wrong with his father than just a blow to the head, he knew it. Vegeta was too proud and strong to be as dizzy as he was. There had to be more to the injury on his father's head than just a blow. But with all the blood Trunks couldn't see what was wrong. Until it was too late.

Decebal pushed another button on his remote and the side of his father's head with the injury just… exploded. Blood splattered over the ground and Goku. His father's body slumped, kept from hitting the ground by Goku's hold.

Trunks watched the scene unfold and studied it all through scientist's eyes. If he let the little boy who loved his father out, Trunks would dissolve into a quivering mess.

Decebal must have implanted something in his father's head, that's where the head injury came from. Some kind of explosive that took off part of his father's face. The ground was covered in blood and brain matter and bits of skull. Trunks watched it all with a numb heart, unable to believe this had happened.

Vegeta was dead.

Trunks looked away from the gruesome scene to the man who had caused it. Decebal was laughing, great belly laughs that shook his whole body. He sounded crazed. The Bakulan army was backing away from their mad leader, all looking shocked and horrified at what Decebal had done. Decebal had obviously acted alone, which was good. Trunks would only have to bloody his hands with the life of one man.

Trunks readied himself for attack when a whisper gave him pause.

"Vegeta?"

Trunks turned to look at Goku, his dad gently holding his father's lifeless body. Goku's eyes were wide and dark, like they weren't really seeing what was happening. Trunks took a step back, then another. The air shifted and he felt a fizzle of raw power flow over his skin. He remembered what happened when Goku had felt his bond with Vegeta disappear. He had nearly gone insane and killed everyone. Only Keigo had calmed him down.

But if that was how Goku had reacted to loosing his bond… Trunks gulped. Loosing Vegeta entirely would drive him into a state no one would be able to bring him back from.

Trunks slowly backed away some more as Goku's power grew. His dad still stared at the body in his arms but it was only a matter of time before he snapped. Trunks glanced over his shoulder, seeing Brolli and he quickly grabbed the man's arm.

"Tell everyone to get out of here. We don't have much time before-"

Trunks wasn't able to finish giving his orders. His dad's power reached a boiling point and exploded. Trunks raised his arms to shield himself as the shockwave from the release of power sent him hurtling backwards. Trunks heard screams from all around the battlefield as he went down hard. He coughed and struggled to his feet, looking around. The blast from Goku's power had destroyed the land they had been fighting on. Fissures in the rock spread out from the center, with jagged boulders sticking out and holes falling deep into the ground.

Bodies lay strewn about. Trunks couldn't tell the living from the dead, or even the Saiyans from the Bakulans. Trunks felt bile rise in his throat but swallowed it back. He needed to stay in control, because Goku was still standing in the middle of the battlefield, teeming with power. Vegeta's body was gone though, leaving Goku empty handed.

Trunks took a deep breath, racking his brain to try and figure out what to do next. Goku was too powerful for anyone to take on. Hell, even if Trunks managed to get the strongest warriors together he wasn't sure combined strength would even be enough. He had to hope Goku calmed down on his own, or Keigo performed another miracle.

Goku raised his head to the sky and screamed, the sound shaking the ground. His dad's power skyrocketed, quickly shifting through all the levels of super Saiyan, until he stood at level 4. Trunks shifted back even more, ducking behind a boulder and trying to catch his breath. He seemed to be the only one on the battlefield able to move, he couldn't even see Brolli.

Trunks knew he was no match for his dad when he was this strong, but unfortunately he was the only one there. Trunks took a breath and readied himself for battle. If nothing else, he could try to get through to Goku, before he went completely off the deep end.

Trunks leapt out from his hiding spot, powering up. Just as he was about to attack, Goku lifted two fingers to his forehead, and vanished. Trunks gasped, closing his eyes and trying to find Goku's chi. He couldn't. Trunks opened his eyes, looking across the devastated battlefield.

Where had Goku gone?

* * *

**AN:** OMG, what have I done. AHH! Bad author, naughty author, not nice author, go to your room and fix this mess.

Don't worry I'm on it.

Pretty sure I promised before that this story would be more intense than the last. Going out with a bang and all that. This is the worst part of the phrase "things get worse before they get better." Not going to apologize for it, because I'm really feeling this story now, and I'm really happy with my writing to. It's even having an influence on my NaNoWriMo story. Go figure.

Anywho, I promise next update will come sooner than this one did. I was pretty much out of contact in the middle of nowhere for an internship for months, if you didn't already know. But now I'm back and have a lot of time on my hands as I job hunt. Ugh, what tedious work. Wish I was paid to write.

Stay tuned for the next chapter. Where's Goku? What was that explosion at the castle? What will Trunks do next? Where's the Cabbage Merchant? Oh, damn, wrong fandom.

I promise answers to all of that an more in the next chapter. TTFN.


	26. Chapter 25 : Mad World

Mad World - Ch25  
WC: 2,458

* * *

_A dead man stood in a blaze of light._

…

_A father was ripped apart, blood splashed on the ground._

…

_Blood covered too many hands._

…

Keigo screamed, falling to his knees. His mind was a blur of images, distorted moments of his vision hitting him from all sides. He felt the warm whisper that had been in his head for as long as he could remember go silent as the vision tore at his mind. He felt Takeo reaching for him over their bond, but Keigo was lost.

It was happening. It was happening now. The culmination of his vision that he had been seeing for months now. It all came together now.

He wanted to do something, anything to stop it, but he couldn't. Only now, in this moment as he writhed on the floor did the vision truly make sense, clear from the fog that had covered it from the beginning. He could do nothing, but let it happen.

Let his papa die.

The ground shook and Keigo's body was covered by his brother's, shoved into the corner of their room as the castle shook from an explosion. The shockwave brought Keigo out of his vision daze and he could sense the world around him. Takeo was on top of him, barely covering Keigo's body with his smaller build. Keigo's eyes darted around, not able to see much of anything with his limited vision, the energy from the explosion had spread, obscuring his sight.

Keigo hadn't seen that coming.

He heard men shouting in the corridor to their room, running towards the origin of the explosion. But over all of that noise, he heard something he had seen coming, but only understood now. He heard the cry of a baby. Gohan's baby.

Keigo closed his eyes, tears running down his cheeks, ignoring Takeo's desperate calls.

Vegeta was gone.

* * *

Trunks picked his way around the battlefield, staring at the dead eyes stuck in their last moments of fear. Saiyans and Bakulans alike littered the desert, blackened from the explosion of Goku's power closer to the epicenter, and dusty further away. As much as it hurt, Trunks searched for any survivors.

All of that battle and strife, the suffering and loss from both sides, and it all ends in complete bloodshed. Trunks had tried to end it peacefully, or as peacefully as he could. But here he stood among the corpses of his people.

He came to Decebal's body. He was virtually torn apart, standing so close to Goku. One of his arms lay almost a body's length away, his head almost completely severed except for a small tendon clinging stubbornly, and covered in burns and blood. His chest was collapsed, bones crushed all over his body from the impact.

He walked from one end of the battlefield to the other, finding no one else living. Not even Brolli. He lay crumbled on the ground, eyes glassy black and empty. Trunks hoped he hadn't bonded with Tarble yet, so his uncle didn't die from the breaking of their soul bond.

Trunks was getting ready to close some eyes, as a last honor, when he felt Goku's power again. His head whipped around, finding the power exploding half a world away. Trunks shot into the air, flying towards the power, but by the time he got there it had dissipated and Goku was gone.

The Bakulan ships were in shambles, smoking wrecks with bodies clinging to the metal.

Trunk's breath caught and he didn't linger this time. He turned around and went in the other direction, racing to the castle. As he flew he felt another discharge of power from Goku, but it was thankfully further away, in the opposite direction of the castle. It wouldn't be long before Goku got there, mad in his grief and destroying everything. Trunks just had to make sure he didn't destroy what was left of their slowly shrinking family.

He saw smoke in the distance, black curls coming from the castle. Trunks pushed himself even harder, coming up on the large structure. The southern corner was on fire, the roof and wall collapsed in many areas. That was where they kept many of the smaller ships. That must have been Decebal's gift. An explosive on the ship they had taken for negotiations.

Damn it, why didn't Trunks search the damn thing.

Trunks flew over the wreckage, seeing the injured and dead being helped by those uninjured. The men he had left behind looked up, faces tight with worry and fear.

"Gather everyone up, and get to the ships!" Trunks shouted, pointing to the large spaceships the Saiyans had been using for years to travel. "We need to get off of this planet."

No one questioned him, ignoring basic triage procedures and hauling anyone living to the ships. No doubt they could feel the desperation in the air and the power that was building bit by bit from Goku, each explosion bigger than the last. Other men went off to spread the word and Trunks flew to the living quarters, wanting to find his family.

Piccolo met him when he touched down. The Namek looking him up and down with worried eyes. Tarble stood behind Piccolo, an anxious look on his face, searching over Trunks' shoulder for someone who wasn't there. Trunks shook off the urge to comfort his uncle, to explain what happened. They didn't have time for comfort, they needed to get out of here.

"Piccolo, get the twins and Gohan and get them to a ship, now. Tarble, go get your father from the infirmary. I'm going to clear out everyone else and get Goten." Trunks stated, giving orders and pushing past both of them.

"Trunks? What happened," Tarble asked desperately, grabbing onto Trunks' shirt sleeve.

Trunks shook off the touch, continuing on. "There's no time to explain. We need to get off the planet, now. I'll explain when everyone is safe."

He left them standing in the hallway, but he believed they would do what he said. He couldn't even guarantee that they would be safe from Goku's wrath if they got off world. Trunks had to believe they would be, or he would just sit around, doing nothing but watching as everything he held dear was destroyed.

Trunks ran through the castle, getting people out, systematically going from room to room, waiting to make his last stop for as long as he could. Finally he had to go to the room where the regeneration tanks were. He stepped into the room, alone except for Goten, who floated oblivious in his liquid cocoon. Trunks walked up to the glass separating them, stroking a hand down the surface.

Ideally, Trunks would have left Goten in here for months. Over time, theoretically, Goten could have re-grown most of his limbs in the nourishing environment. They wouldn't have been perfect though, possibly missing pieces like a kneecap or a tendon, so Trunks had thought he could supplement any failures with technology, building artificial supports.

If he pulled Goten out now, he would have no chance to even re-grow part of his limbs. Trunks looked over at the controls, shutting down the machine and draining the liquid. Goten may hate him for this, but Trunks wouldn't leave him here. He would save his mate and build him new limbs, from metal and circuits. They wouldn't fully fix Goten, but at least his mate would be somewhat whole, and able to live his life however he wanted.

Trunks reached into the chamber, taking off Goten's oxygen mask and lifting his mate into his arms. His eyes glanced at the un-marked skin on Goten's shoulder. Maybe someday he could put his mark back there.

Trunks quickly left the room, streaking through the castle and flying towards the ships. Two of the three had already lifted off. One waited for him. A quick sweep with his senses showed that he was the last one out of the castle. The doors to the ship closed behind him once he was onboard and it immediately took off. Everyone would have been feeling the discharges of power Goku was releasing, and sensed the urgency to leave.

He took a knee on the floor, catching his breath and clutching Goten close. Trunks looked up and saw his family, or what was left, standing over him. He tracked his eyes over each of them. Tarble, tears in his eyes. Piccolo, standing tall and strong but with worry lining his face. Gohan, holding a squirming baby. Takeo, arms crossed, looking so much like his father that he quickly glanced away. His eyes landed last on Keigo, who was crying profusely, tears making his cheeks shine. His youngest brother probably had the best understanding of what was going on.

The ship suddenly lurched to the side, alarms going off. The hull shook and creaked, and Trunks worried it would give. The sudden pressure on the ship eased. Trunks focused his senses outward, feeling what he feared he would feel when he saw his father's body in Goku's arms.

An immense power emanated from where the planet was. A power so strong there was no way the planet would have survived.

Trunks looked back at Keigo, shoulders slumping. His brother shook where he stood, mouth in a grim line and more tears falling from his bloodshot eyes. Keigo looked at Trunks, eyes still sightless but so expressive. Keigo nodded, confirming the question Trunks hadn't wanted to ask.

The new Saiyan planet was gone.

* * *

Blood. Hot and red and dripping. It's never enough. It's too much. It's everywhere.

Screaming, loud and shrill is ringing, ringing inside and it won't come out.

Too much, too much.

Not enough, not enough.

It's gone, all gone. The life, the body, the bond, everything. Gone, gone. Where was it all, where had it gone?

Blood, more. Light and heat and fire and pain. It's not enough. Still not enough.

Lost and alone and gone. Just gone.

Too much, too much.

Not enough, not enough.

Blood rained down, hot and cold and red and black. It was everywhere. It was nowhere. It was always there.

Pain, deep, too deep to rip out and fix. On the surface where it burned and festered and stank. Pain, everywhere. Up and down, inside and out.

Too much, too much.

Not enough, not enough.

Get rid of it. Get rid of it all. Nothing left. No more blood. No more screaming. No more pain. No more. Let it go, get rid of it. Be gone.

Too much, too much.

Not enough, not enough.

Safety. Where is it? Here? Here. Safe. No blood. No screaming. No pain. Safe. Now wait. Wait for it to change. Wait for the end. Wait for the beginning. Wait for it all.

Too much, too much.

Not enough, not enough.

* * *

Krillin enjoyed days like these the most. Nothing to do but soak up some sun with his family. The sky was blue, the waves were relaxed, and everything was peaceful. He sat in his lounge chair, watching his wife and daughter play in the surf, swimming and laughing and blinding Krillin with their beauty.

He was one lucky dude.

18 glanced at him and Krillin lowered his glasses long enough to waggle his eyebrows and wink at her. She huffed and turned away but he noticed the extra sway in her hips as she walked deeper into the water.

Oh yeah, one lucky dude.

Krillin sat back and put his glasses back on his nose, relaxing into his seat. He fit his hands behind his head and looked up at the cloudless sky, feeling himself start to drift off. He was so tired he thought he was seeing things at first, but the more he blinked the clearer the image got.

There was a light in the sky, like the sun but much smaller, and changing. It changed shape and size as he watched it. Krillin sat up, pulling off his glasses and staring hard at the object in the sky.

If he didn't know any better, it looked like something exploding.

"18," he called, keeping his eyes on the strange light in the sky. "What do you make of that?"

He pointed at the light, hearing the play his wife and daughter were engaged in stop as they looked up. The light grew and grew and then started to fade.

"Looks like something blowing up," his wife said, her shadow falling over him as she came to stand beside his chair, still looking up.

Krillin nodded, a sinking feeling settling in his stomach. He stood up once the light was completely extinguished, rushing to their house to put on a shirt and some shoes. 18 and Marron followed him inside, exchanging puzzled glances at his actions.

"Where are you going?" his daughter asked, worry in her tone.

When Krillin was ready he hugged his daughter, feeling the annoyed twinge he always felt when he realized she was taller than him. Not by much, not as much as her mother, but still noticeable. On fun easy days like today, 18 would tease him mercilessly about it, and Krillin would laugh. He didn't laugh now, he just hugged his daughter tight.

"I need to see some old friends. I've got a bad feeling about that explosion and I want to check things out. I'll call when I know more." Krillin explained, pulling away from his daughter.

"We could come with you." 18 suggested, though it came off as more of a threat than a suggestion. Krillin had always loved that about her, the way she talked, her strength.

Krillin shook his head though. "I'm not even sure there's anything wrong. I don't want to drag both of you around if it's nothing. But if it's something, I'll call you right away. I might even need your help by then."

Krillin pulled his wife down for a kiss and jogged outside, taking to the air when he was clear of the front porch. On the wind he heard his daughter call out. "Help with what?"

Krillin answered but he doubted either of his girls heard him, as he shot off, using more energy than he had in a long while. He was already a mile away when he replied.

"I'll need your help to gather the Dragon balls."

* * *

AN: Not much happening in this chapter. Well, except for a planet blowing up. Couldn't help myself. Otherwise it's a filler chapter. We'll end up with some big exposition soon, things aren't peachy keen and will need some explaining. But the end is on the horizon. Few chapters at least. We'll see where I go after this. Might need a breather, I'm pretty emotionally wrung out in this fandom.

Oh Vegeta, oh Goku, oh everyone, what have I done.

Until next time.

TTFN


End file.
